Teacher's Pet
by Mustbethelabcoat
Summary: Lauren Lewis is a first grade teacher and has a new student. The student is bright and charismatic, just like her mom. This is a Bo and Lauren story, because that's what i write.
1. Chapter 1

Teachers Pet 

Ch 1

"Alright class, that's it for today! Remember to review your syllabus with your parents and have them sign it." First grade teacher, Lauren Lewis, reminds her class as they prepare to leave. It's the first day of the school year and she's excited to see how positive the nine children in her class are responding to her teach methods.

This is her fourth year teaching at Thomas Elementary and she's become one of the schools favorite teachers. Her goals are to give the kids the tools they need growing up and the confidence to do so.

"Come on, guys! I need high fives on the way out!" Lauren smiles brightly propping the door open with the rubber stopper. She turns and holds her hand just in reach, for the line of her students to slap against it.

One by one, the boys and girls of the class jump and clap hands with Miss Lewis. After the last of the kids, she watches as they wait at the playground for their parents or guardians pick them up. The week before the school had a meet and greet so the teacher could be familiar with each students parent or guardian. The crossing guards this week are very aware of each student, so Lauren is safe to go back into her classroom until she decides to head home.

"Are you Miss Lewis?" A young girl's voice stops Lauren halfway into her classroom. She turns to see a young and tiny girl with deep chocolate eyes that are hidden behind black framed glasses and curly brown hair.

Lauren smiles wide, hoping to ease the girls nervousness, and approaches the girl, "Yes I am. How can I help you?" The little girl plays with the piece of paper in her hands and shifts from one foot from another. "I'm new. And, and I guess you're my new teacher? My name is Charlotte, but you can call me Charlie. "The little girl holds her hand out for Lauren to take. She does and gives her an amused grin, "Nice to meet you, Charlie. I'm so glad to have you in my class." Lauren looks past Charlie at the door, "So, are you here alone...or?"

Charlie giggles, "No way! My mom is just talking to the principal. They were taking too long, so I decided to come find my new class. When Mr. Santiago said that your class does a lot of science experiments I had to come meet you!" Lauren laughs at how excited the young girl is. It's refreshing to see such young minds get excited over learning.

"Well, I'm just as excited to meet you, too. Here, let's find you a desk and get you set up before your mom gets here. How's that sound?" Lauren asks Charlie. The little girl lets out a breath, "Phew, that would be so great! I really hated that I didn't get to be in class today. I hate being behind."

Lauren bites her lip to prevent from laughing at Charlie's enthusiasm. The little girls seems like she rather learn than make friends, but that's why Lauren went into teaching. To teach her fellow students that being smart is great, but to live life outside of the school is just as important. Children are so impressionable; they needed to be pointed in the right direction.

"I think I'll put you right here in between Jake and Samantha. And don't worry, on Friday we are going to push the desks into groups for our first experiment." Lauren watches as the girls eyes light up. Next thing she knows, Charlie rushes over and hugs Lauren. She's mostly hugging Lauren's leg, but the teacher bends slightly to rub the girls back.

"Sorry about that, she's a hugger." Lauren turns her head, hearing the smooth voice, to see a woman leaning against her door frame. She is a spitting image of Charlie, but her features are bolder. Her long brown hair was straight rather than curly, but the same rich color. Lauren could tell that this was where Charlotte got her expressive eyes, but this older woman had a dimple on one side of her cheek, that only showed when she was smiling. All and all, she was beautiful. 

"Mommy! This is my new teacher; we're going to do science stuff and everything!" Charlie grabs Lauren's hand and drags her over to the older brunette. Lauren takes the opportunity to take a better look at this woman and more importantly how attractive she really is, especially in those tight pants and low cut top.

Adverting her eyes to look back at the woman's face, she finally greets the woman, who is looking at Lauren with a knowing smirk, no doubt getting caught staring. "Hi there, I'm Lauren Lewis, or Miss Lewis, as the kids call me. You're Charlie's mom?"

The older brunette does a quick once over of Lauren and reaches out her hand, "Yeah, I'm Bo Dennis. It's nice to meet you Miss Lewis."

Lauren takes the offered hand and notices how soft and warm this woman's hand is. And especially how toned Bo's arms are, in fact her whole body looks very defined. The hand shake last longer than it should and Lauren blushes before pulling away. When she looks at Bo again she sees her blushing as well, and looking away from her daughter, who is giving her a cheesy smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Bo." Bo was staring at Lauren causing her to feel self conscious. Lauren wiped her hands down her slacks and started to retreat behind her desk. "I should get you a syllabus for this semester. I just handed them out today, so no need to feel behind." She threw Charlie a wink before handing the paper to Bo.

"That's wonderful, this girl is all about school. She's a bit of an overachiever, but lacks in being social. Maybe Miss Lewis can help you out with that, huh Charlie?" Bo ruffles her daughter's hair as Charlie groans covering her face. "Moooooooom, don't embarrass me!"

Lauren and Bo share a smile as Charlie hides her face. Lauren steps forward and drops to her knee to me the girl at eye level, "Well don't worry, I know my class will be so excited to meet you tomorrow, they love new students. And seeing is you have a knack for science, I bet they'll be lining up to be your friend."

Bo squeezes her daughters shoulder from her spot behind her and mouths a 'thank you' at the blonde teacher. Lauren only smiles and stands up to look Bo face to face with Charlie in between them. "I hope so, Miss Lewis. I'm not so sure, but I trust you. I can tell you're different from the rest of the teachers I've had. You're a cool teacher!"

Lauren chuckles at the girls comment, "Oh, haha, I don't think I've been called cool before. Either way I promise we will have a ton of fun this year!"

Bo is memorized by this teachers spirit. She's so warm and enthusiastic with her daughter, it's hard not to smile watching her get into her teacher mode. Charlie can be persistent with the questions and the games, Bo hopes love Lauren won't get impatient with her child, like the teachers in the past.

Lauren returns her attention back to Bo, noticing the goofy smile but pretending not to notice. "Well, Mrs. Dennis in the syllabus it shows that we have a few field trips also planned this year so all we need is yours or your husband's signature."

"Husband?" Charlie chimes in, "You're funny Miss Lewis!" The little girl giggles, earning a glare from her mom. She gives her mom a panicked smile before rushing off to her new desk and away from the adults.

"Um, yeah it's just Miss, there's no husband in the picture or father for that matter." Bo admits to Lauren in a soft voice.

Feeling embarrassed and slightly guilty for the assumption, Lauren dives into an apology. "I'm so sorry Miss Dennis-"

Bo brushes off the apology deeming it unnecessary, "Please, call me Bo. And don't worry about it, you didn't know. It's only been us two for so long, I forget there are usually two parents." She jokes trying to lighten the mood. Bo waves at her daughter who keeps looking between the two adults with a wide smile.

Lauren nods admiring how the brunette doesn't dwell on being a single parent. Lauren knows how much time and effort raising a child is. She sees parents struggle all the time. Charlie is no older than 7 or 8, so for Bo to step up as a mother, especially at such a young age, shows how much she really loves Charlie. "Well it seems you're doing a great job, Bo. I look forward to having her in my class. I can tell she's a bright one."

Lauren bites her bottom lip trying to control herself. Saying Bo's name left a tingle on her lips, one that is more than addicting.

"She'll keep you on your toes, that's for sure." Bo glances at the clock noticing the time. "Sorry, Miss Lewis, we're going to have to head out of here or else I'll be late for work. Come on Char Char, I have a client at 3:30." Charlie hops out of her chair and skips to the two women. "I'll see you tomorrow Miss Lewis!"

Lauren smiles at her, "I can't wait!" She looks to Bo, "It was nice to meet you, Bo. I'm sure I'll see you around." She throws her a wink and smiles, enjoying seeing the slight blush cover Bo's cheeks. Lauren knows she shouldn't flirt with a student's parent, but there's something about the brunette that pulls her in.

Bo bites her lip looking at her daughter's teacher, not believing the reaction she's getting from her. She's just not sure if Lauren is flirting or just being friendly, but either way, she's enjoying it enormously. "Likewise Lauren." Is all Bo says before leaving the classroom, but not before turning back to get one last look at the teacher.

They just hold each other's are for a few moments before Charlie grabs her moms hand and leads her out of Miss Lauren's classroom.

Bo and Charlie get into the car, the younger brunette in the back, and buckle up. "So what do you think of your new teacher, kid?"

"I think she's amazing! I can't wait until I come back tomorrow!" The little girl squeals in excitement. Bo chuckles at her daughter, "Yeah she seems like the perfect fit for you." Bo smiles thinking about how easy going the blonde was with her and her daughter. A lot of the teachers she's met through the years would just do the bare minimum to get through the year, but not this one.

"Yeah, she's so pretty too, mom! Her hair is so long, like waves! Remember Mr. Craig from last year? He only had hair in his ears! Yuck!" Charlie comments making her mother laugh.

"Yeah, he was, umm, different." She decided not to comment on how she really felt about him. Saying that he was a disgusting creeper probably isn't the best thing to say to her daughter who likes to repeat phrases. "But I agree, Miss Lewis is very pretty." 'Stunning really', Bo thought, especially the way her eyes would light up talking about her teaching methods. And that smile was the most contagious thing about her.

Unbeknownst to Bo, Charlie was watching her moms reaction through the rear view mirror. She saw the way the two adults were looking at each other, she just wondered if they knew it. She always wondered if her mom would ever find her Prince Charming just like in all those movies she watches on tv. Her mom doesn't date very often and she wonders if she ever gets lonely. She smiles to herself thinking maybe her mom might not need a prince, but maybe a princess.

AN: Shall I continue? Let me know! Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I do! 


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure you don't need me to walk you to class? You remember the way?" Bo asks her daughter when the pull up to the parking lot. Bo decided to grab an actual spot instead of using the loading zone just in case Charlie needed her support. And also so she can watch her daughter get to her classroom without any troubles, but that's more for Bo's sake.

"I'll be fine, mom. Look I see some of my class already lined up!" Charlie tells her mom in a cheery voice. Bo always wondered how she always seemed so excited about school, but she would be too if she got to stare at Miss Lewis all day.

"Alright alright, you are released." Bo unlocks the doors for her daughter to escape. "Let me walk you across the parking lot at least."

"Ok I got it from here, mommy!" Charlie tightens her backpack and rushes forward to hug her mom. "I love you." She mutters holding her tight. "I love you too, baby. I'll see you after school." And with that the little girl heads to her classroom to wait for her teacher. Bo always feels that empty nest syndrome when Charlie is away from her, but just like her mom, she's eager to be independent.

"She'll be fine, mom." Bo hears someone mutter in a teasing tone. She turns to see Lauren giving her a smirk that makes Bo smile wide. "Good morning, Miss Lewis. Nice to see you again and I know she will. Especially with a teacher like you."

Lauren blushes, recognizing Bo's obvious attempt to flirt, but just shrugs her shoulders, "I am a pretty great teacher." She jokes and laughs alongside with Bo. "In all seriousness though, she will have a blast. I've decided to start doing projects today, so this day will fly by."

Bo just stares at Lauren in awe. There's something so easy going about this woman, it makes Bo want to be around her all the time. She feels happier just being in her presence.

Lauren just watches as Bo stares at her, she's not sure if she feels flattered or uncomfortable. That dimple filled smile Bo gives her though makes her heart beat violently inside of her chest, so it's definitely the latter.

Lauren looks past Bo and shifts the box in her arms slightly, "Well I better get going, the kids are looking a little antsy." She chuckles nervously and for the life of her she doesn't know why.

Bo notices the box and decides spending a little more time with Lauren doesn't sound too bad. "Oh! Here let me help you with that." Bo offers holding out her hands, but is interrupted by another voice. "Aha yes! I'm not late!" Says another voice startling both women.

Lauren laughs at her classroom neighbor and fellow teacher, "That is my co worker, Ciara O'Brien, and that's my cue to hurry to class. That woman is a wonderful teacher, but is always late." Lauren lifts the box and gives Bo a grateful smile, "Thanks for the offer, but I don't think Charlie would appreciate it. Have a good day, Miss Dennis."

Bo lifts an eyebrow at Lauren's playful tone, "You too, Miss Lewis." And with that they part ways, but Bo watches her and her little girl until they both enter the classroom.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Alright class, let's wrap things up! It's almost lunch time." Lauren walks past the groups of tables with the somewhat messy kids. Painting will always get messy, but her kids always seem to enjoy the task anyways.

"All brushes into the water bucket and make sure to wash your hands in the sink. Then we can share what we think aliens would look like on your planet." She loves watching how excited the kids get when they get to use their imaginations. Yeah, aliens are a bit of a stretch, but now each of her students remembers the names of the planets.

Lauren is shaken from her thoughts when she hears her newest student, "Just quit, Shane. Leave me alone." Charlie drops off her brushes, but Shane is right behind her. "They're silly looking! Just take them off, look around, no one else wears glasses. You're weird." He tells her laughing at his own assessment.

This is going to be Shane's second warning of the day. If he gets a third one, she'll give his parents a call. She knows kids can be difficult at this age, but teasing is not tolerated in her class. "Shane? Can you come here please?"

Shane freezes, knowing he's going to get talked to. He sighs and walks over to Miss Lewis with his head down. Lauren kneels down, "Why does it matter that Charlie has glasses?"

He kicks his legs out, not be able to look his teacher in the eyes, "I dunno."

"Well until you find your answer, you will not mention it again. Now go apologize. We're all classmates; we need to be each other's friends, ok?"

"I'm sorry, you're right. I'll go say sorry." He finally gets the courage to meet her eyes, "Are you going to call my dad?"

Lauren bites her lip, she really should call him, but calling Mr. Thornwood is more trouble than it's worth. "Not this time, but I will if I have to. Now go get cleaned up, it's just about lunch time."

He quickly rushes off towards Charlie and apologizes. She accepts it, but I can tell the teasing got to her.

After everyone cleaned up, Lauren walked the kids to the cafeteria, before returning to her own classroom. She's going to meet Ciara for lunch at her classroom, so she grabs her lunch and heads out. Before her quick escape she notices something on one of the desks.

Taking a closer look, she realized that they were Charlie's glasses. "Poor thing." Lauren says to no one. She knew Charlie took them off, no doubt feeling weird for wearing them.

A smile forms on Lauren's lips when she has a brilliant idea. She goes to her desks and pulls out the perfect solution. Sliding the thick frames across her face, she walks out to meet her friend.

"There you are and wow nice glasses! I forgot you even wore them." Ciara is already half way finished with her massive sandwich. Lauren would be worried about her losing her small figure, but since she is her gym buddy, Lauren knows she works off everything she eats. If she didn't she's be as big as a house.

"Yeah, just making a point to some of my students. One of my girls decided to not wear her glasses, even though she's pretty much blind."

Ciara smiles at her friend, knowing how sweet and attentive she is to not just her students, but to everyone. Ciara has always been attracted to Lauren, but Ciara had her boyfriend John and wouldn't wish for anyone better. Although the thoughts of how wonderful her friend is, they could never be more than that.

"So are we still working out after school?"

Lauren's mouth is full with her own sandwich, so she just nods. Ciara laughs, "How are you single again?" She jokes and laughs even harder when her friend takes an even bigger bite.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The day went pretty smoothly for Lauren the rest of the day, especially since Charlie decided to wear her glasses again. She even surprised her with a hug on the way out of the classroom after the school day ended.

So now she's at the gym with Ciara. "Looks like John is home early, he wants to take me out. Will you be ok by yourself?"

Lauren hears her talking as she is running on the treadmill, but something has captured all of her attention. It looks like people fighting, but there's a group watching them. That's when she see it's her.

"What are you staring at?" Ciara asks looking at her friends line of sight from the other side of the room. "Oh yeah, I heard they opened up a new class here, not sure what though."

On the other side of the room, Bo wraps up her class, but feels eyes on her. She grabs her bag, water, and towel and walks out to get a better view. Bo looks around casually trying to figure out if she's being paranoid or not when her eyes fall across a blonde on a treadmill. Even though her daughter's teacher is in gym clothes, she'd recognize Lauren anywhere.

The best part is Lauren is still staring at her, she sees Bo has noticed, but she just can't help it. Taking it as a challenge, Bo makes a beeline for the teacher, holding her eyes with each step and giving her a shy smile.

"Whoa look at her, she's definitely on the prowl. Hey, is that the same woman from the parking lot this morning?" Ciara asks more amused than anything.

"That's one of my students' mom." Lauren keeps staring at the woman walking towards her. Bo is wearing the tightest spandex shorts and a razor back tank top. The tight material gives Lauren a better look to just how tone Bo really is. She really is curvy too, legs, hips, and even more so on her chest. And Lauren can't help but lick her lips at how sexy Bo looks.

"Oh shit! I'm out, we can talk about this later. See you tomorrow!" And just like that Ciara leaves.

Bo notices Ciara leaving, but can't care enough to wonder why. "Miss. Lewis, it's nice to see you again." Bo mutters, but she has to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Lauren is looking at her face, but it's so concentrated that it's more like she's staring at her face to stop from taking a journey down her body.

Bo decides to tease Lauren just a little further, so she starts to wipe the sweat off her chest and neck with her towel. Lauren's eyes immediately take in her movements and falter slightly on the treadmill. Lauren's face heats up with embarrassment as she hops off the machine. "Hello Bo, sorry I must have zoned out." She lies and she knows that Bo doesn't buy it for a second.

"Don't worry about it." Bo picks up Lauren's water bottle on the floor and hands it to her. "I'd like to thank you. Charlie told me what you did today for her with your glasses. It means so much that you'd go out of your way to make her feel comfortable in her own skin."

Lauren gets lost in those chocolate eyes for a moment, "It was nothing, really. I'd do it for any of my students."

Bo takes a step forward, enjoying the way Lauren's body heat feels against her own. "Either way, my daughter is over the moon about you, even more so now. She's very fond of you." Bo has to fight the words 'we both are' before they spill out.

"Well I'm fond of her too." They share a smile but Lauren's curiosity gets the best of her. "Not to pry, but what were you doing in that room? It looked as if you were...fighting?"

Bo lets out a laugh, "Fighting is actually spot on. I'm a self defense teacher. This gym offered me a job here and it was too good to pass up."

"Wow, that's really interesting and now I see it suits you perfectly. You're like one big muscle!" And as soon as she says it her eyes go wide and the blush returns.

"So you've noticed? Good to know." Bo absolutely loves watching Lauren squirm, she knows the blonde most likely wants to go crawl in a hole after admitting checking her out, but she loves seeing this type of reaction. Even more so when Lauren responds to it, "It's hard not to notice."

Just then Bo feels her phone go off and notices a text from her best friend. "Looks like we will have to continue this conversation at another time. Have a good rest of the day, Lauren."

"You too, Bo." It takes everything Lauren has not to touch Bo before she leaves, whether it is a hug or hand shake, but somehow she resists. All she can muster up is a smile, one that Bo returns.

Lauren turns and watches Bo leave. She knows nothing good could come from it, but she does it anyway. "I'm so in trouble." 

AN: Thank you for your feedback! I love reading your comments so keep em coming! More updates soon! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

TP3

"Mommy's home! Mommy mommy mommy!" Charlie runs to meet her mom at the door. "Just in time too! Auntie Kenz was just about to make something to eat!" Charlie makes a terrified looking face and Bo quietly laughs at her best friend's expense.

"I'll have you know, I'm getting a lot better, little one. I only burn dinner sometimes!" Kenzi replies back with sass in her voice, even though most of her dinners involve using a fire extinguisher. But nevertheless she tries and tries again.

"Charlie stop teasing your Aunt and get cleaned, then we can both help her." Bo kisses her head and sends Charlie on her way. Kenzi waits until she's out of earshot and turns back to Bo. "So Honey Buns, what's up? This is the third day straight that you've been smiling ear to ear after work. Somethings gotta give."

Bo shrugs her shoulders, but continues to smile. She hasn't told her bestie about how she waits after she drops her daughter off for school just to have a few minutes with Lauren Lewis. Or the fact that Lauren has been working out on the same treadmill until Bo finishes up her last class of the day. Bo has no idea what exactly is going on between them, but she knows without a doubt that she doesn't want it to end.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm always in a good mood!" Kenzi breaks into a fit of laughter, knowing just how moody Bo can get after a particularly hard day of work.

Charlotte bounces back to the kitchen and sits at the table. "So what are we going to eat? Snack time was foreeeever ago! I need my brain food!"

"Calm down kid, we're making spaghetti. It'll be ready in a jiffy. I might need help with the salad though?" Kenzi shakes the bag of salad over her head and Charlie is up and headed for the fridge.

Not even an hour later dinner is served with spaghetti with meatballs, garlic bread, and of course salad. "So are you going to my open house tomorrow night? Miss Lewis had us do so many projects! And the decorations are amazing."

Kenzi was about to answer until she saw the way Bo was biting her lip to prevent a smile. "Hmm, I'm sure I can make it. You really like your new teacher huh?" Kenzi doesn't exactly know what made her friend smile, but she is very determined.

"Oh she's the bestest! She's so nice and smart! And and she's so silly! She makes the whole class laugh with her math and science jokes!" Charlie's voice gets faster and her smile widens telling her aunt about her teacher causing both Kenzi and her mom to smile along with her.

"I wouldn't miss it. Now let's clean up for your mommy so she can shower. Pee yew! You stink Bo Bo!" Bo stands up and thanks her family and does just that. She's excited for the open house tomorrow at her child's school. Her daughter tries so hard in school, Bo loves to give her the recognition she deserves.

Bo is also glad Kenzi will be there too. It'll be a good way for her to see if she's imagining any flirting that is going on. Knowing Kenzi, Bo will have to tell her about the blonde teacher before then, so her best friend doesn't embarrass her too much. She just isn't sure how to tell her. Bo hardly dates anymore. Her main focus is and will always be Charlotte, but seeing and talking to Lauren makes her wonder if there's room for one more.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
OPEN HOUSE

"Wow you really outdid yourself. Making all of us other teachers look bad!" Ciara walks around Miss Lewis' classroom admiring her setup. Lauren setup her classroom in three stations of mathematics, science, and the alphabet and numbers to show off group projects. She also has each of her students' artwork at their desks to show their individual work.

Lauren steals a couple of chocolates from the snack table she setup. Nervous eating will alway be a tell of hers. "What can I say, I want to show off how awesome my class is in compared to everyone else's." Lauren clicks her tongue in her friends direction trying to egg her on.

Ciara huffs and throws an eraser at her friend, "Are you sure you're not trying to impress a certain students mom?" Ciara retorts back knowing Lauren has a tiny crush on the mysterious brunette. "Is that why you're wearing the tightest skirt you own?"

Lauren stops fiddling with the rest of the chocolates and smooths down the navy skirt and white button up, "Does it look bad?"

"Please, you look hot! Definitely got that sexy librarian thing going on. Oh! You should totes wear the glasses!" Ciara looks at Lauren already picturing her.

Lauren smirks, "Totes huh?"

Ciara rolls her eyes dramatically, "Yeah, like totes me goats! Get with the times Lewis. And oh, looks like it's that time because you have visitors." She points to a few families walking through the door. Lauren looks at the clock showing 6:30. "Looks like it is."

Meanwhile outside, Charlie was staggering her aunt across the path to reach her classroom with her mom hot on her heels. The little girl was so eager to show her family how much fun she's having while learning. "Come on guys! There is so much!"

"It's only just starting, Charlie. I'm sure there will be plenty of time to see everything." Bo reassures her daughter, but she can admit, she is also a bit eager. Especially when she sees Lauren at her desk talking casually to a few parents dressed in what appears to be the sexiest outfit Bo has ever seen. She can't help but rake her eyes down Lauren's body. Her long legs that seem to go on for days, Bo can see how sculpted they really are.

Charlie notices the way her mom is memorize by her teachers appearance and nudges her aunt to get her attention. Kenzi looks down and Charlie points back and forth between her mom and her teacher and wiggles her eyebrows up and down. Kenzi gets what she's getting at and winks at the little girl, understanding her silent communication.

Lauren looks at the door and can't contain her smile. There is Charlie with a raven haired woman along with her mother. Lauren's breath catches at Bo's natural beauty in just a tshirt and jeans. She finishes up her conversation and heads over to greet them. The way Bo is looking at her causes butterflies in her stomach, but it also gives her a little reassurance on her outfit choice. 'Maybe Ciara was right; I should have worn my glasses'.

"Hi Miss Lewis!" Charlie runs to her teacher and takes her hand, pulling her to Bo and Kenzi. Lauren chuckles at the little girl, Charlie always has this spark about her that seems to be contagious. "Hi Charlie. Miss Dennis." She nods at the older brunette with a smirk on her lips. Whenever her and Bo would meet up before school and at the gym, Bo would insist on using first names. But as much as Lauren likes the way her name tastes on her lips, she likes the fire in Bo's eyes whenever she keeps it formal.

"Hello Miss Lewis." Bo greets in a seductive voice that could melt butter. Lauren pushes her lips together to keep from smiling, but no avail. Instead she extends her hand and focuses on the raven hair woman next to Bo. "And you must be Kenzi. Charlie here, is always telling stories about the 'best aunt in the world'. It's good to finally put a face to the name."

Charlie snuggles up to her aunt, "See, isn't she great! And look at all of the fun stuff we do! Come on!" Kenzi catches on to Charlie's plan and goes with her, "The girls eager, nice to meet you!" She calls over her shoulder and leaves Bo and Lauren by themselves.

Bo looks at the classroom, "Wow this room looks magnificent. Char Char said it did, but it's nothing compared to what I imagined."

"Well, the kids in my class are very talented. All I did was hang their work up." Bo beams at her shaking her head lightly, "Yeah I'm sure they could have done it without their amazing teacher."

Lauren takes a step to Bo so they are now side by side looking at the classroom, "So you think I'm a amazing?" Lauren teases causing Bo to blush. Bo takes a moment to regain composure. With Lauren standing so close to her right now, she can smell the faint traces of vanilla coming from the blonde. It's been a long time since someone has caused such an effect on Bo, she's not usually so tongue tied. So she just says what she's really thinking. "Yes, but not as amazing as that outfit."

Bo is still not looking at Lauren, but she can feel the teachers eyes on her. Lauren on the other hand, is caught off guard by her statement and can only stare at the bold woman. She's only just met this woman, but the connection is there and it's strong. Lauren wonders if Bo feels the same, but she knows not to push it, especially since Bo is one of her students mother. But she's not even sure if that's a good enough reason to stay away.

Finally finding her voice, Lauren walks behind Bo and softly says, "Thank you, Bo. You don't look so bad yourself." And walks to greet a few more parents at her door, leaving Bo there biting her lip.

The rest of the night Bo kept along side her daughter and friend. Charlie really does do outstanding in school. Yeah, the artwork isn't perfect but she's like a sponge with the information. How she got to be so lucky to have such a sweet and bright little girl, she will never know.

Lauren makes her rounds to make sure everyone is enjoying themselves, but still keeps an eye on the Dennis family. It seems every time she does Bo senses it and looks right in her eyes. Lauren should feel embarrassed but it's more exciting than anything. But soon her excitement fades when she sees Mr. Thornwood approach her, and plasters on a fake smile.

"Hello Mr. Thornwood. I think I saw Shane over by the math station." She tries to get him an incentive to tend to his son, but he breezes over anyway. "Oh I know, I just wanted to ask you something, Miss Lewis."

Lauren hopes she can answer quickly so he can be on his way. Dyson Thornwood isn't a mean or bad person, it's just he's seems sleazy. Him and his wife split up recently and are now going through a messy divorce, but that's what happens when you cheat on your wife.

Her stomach drops when he has his eyes on Bo and he nods in her direction. "That woman with the brown hair, who is she? I don't remember seeing her at orientation."

"That's Charlie's mother Miss Dennis." Lauren keeps it short, not wanting to continue on. But he seems more interested now. "She has a kid in the same class? Is she married?"

Lauren stands in front of Dyson, intentionally blocking his view, "Mr. Thornwood, tonight is about the children in the class. Their parents come here to see what their child is proud of and what they like about this class. I'm here to teach theirs and your kid. Not play matchmaker." Lauren keeps her voice form and hold his eyes. The parents don't come here to get hit on and it's her job to make it about the students.

"You're right, sorry." Is all he says before walking straight to Bo. Lauren tried, but ultimately it's out of her hands, even though it leaves a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. "I need chocolate." Lauren mutter and heads straight to the snack table.

Bo noticed Lauren and a curly head man talk from her place next to her daughter. She noticed how Lauren's body language got rigid while speaking to him and how he was solely focused on Bo herself. He only stopped staring when she blocked his eyesight much to Bo's relief.

With Bo's profession, she has to study behavior, specifically body language. The mans stance wasn't one of hostility, but it still made Bo feel uncomfortable. Before she can process it further he was right in her personal space.

Bo took a step back and crossed her arms, "Can I help you?" She kept her voice light, but made sure to keep space between the two. Charlie immediately heard her mother's tone and walked to her mothers side, holding he leg. Her mommy would only use that time when she was suspicious of people.

Dyson rubbed his beard ignoring the kids next to her, "You weren't here at the orientation, I'm Dyson Thornwood. I just wanted to welcome you to the class." He flashes her a smile, but it doesn't get returned.

She points to where Lauren is eating most of the chocolates on the table, "We," she emphasizes acknowledging her daughter, "already got welcomed by her teacher, Miss Lewis. And she was very accommodating, but thank you Mr. Thornwood."

"I'm sure she was but its good to have friends during the school year and I'm sure my son and your daughter would love to have a play date some time. It'll be good, you know for the kids."

"Riiiiiight. The kids." Kenzi pipes in snickering. Charlie laughs along with her auntie and tugs on her moms legs, "Thanks, but Shane and I aren't really friends. Mom, can we get a snack now before Miss Lewis eats them all?" She jokes and waves at Miss Lewis, knowing her teacher is listening.

Bo laughs at Lauren's now red face while she tries to look busy and not as if she was eavesdropping. "We better hurry then!" And with that the trio heads over to the snack table.

The Dennis family stays the entire two hours until Lauren leaves. Charlie tried so hard to stay up, but exhaustion got the best of her and she passed out in Kenzi's arms. "Why don't you take her to the car while I help Lauren lock up?" Bo asks her friend.

"I'll be more than fine, Bo. I can handle it." Lauren urges Bo, but Bo waves her off. "It's not too much trouble. Plus it will be quick with extra hands." Lauren relents and the clean up the cups and plates in mere minutes.

Turning off the lights and licking the door Lauren turns to Bo. "Thank you, Bo. It's was easier with some help. Now I can enjoy the weekend without worrying about a mess back in the classroom."

"Oh? Since that is off the list, do you have any other plans this weekend? More so on Sunday?" Bo asks the blonde. She's looking everywhere but her face and is secretly happy it's dark out so she can't see how nervous she is.

Lauren looks at a squirming Bo, "I don't know. Why? Do you work weekends? I might need to take a class after all of the candy I ate tonight."

Bo bites her lips, "No, I don't work weekends. I try to work around Charlotte's schedule. And I'd be more than happy to teach you some moves, but I was wondering if you wanted to join the two us. We're going to the Zoo and well, yeah." Bo trails off.

'It's not a date' she wants to add on, but doesn't get a chance to before she gets a reply. "I'd love to. Charlie was telling me how they have a new Safari exhibit and well she sort of talked me into to going soon. So yeah, that sounds like fun." Lauren rambles embarrassed at how eager she sounds, but Bo seems to enjoy it.

"Perfect! Umm her is my card and," Bo pulls out a pen and writes on the back, "this is my private number. I can call you tomorrow to set it up?"

Lauren takes the card and traces the penmanship with her thumb. "Yes you can, but you'll probably need my number, right?" Lauren pulls out her phone and calls Bo's phone. "There."

"Looking forward to your call. Have a good night Miss Dennis."

"You too, Miss Lewis." That seems to be there parting words, but they both enjoy the tease to it. Watching Lauren get into her car and start it, Bo does the same. She looks to see a wide awake Charlie buckled up in the backseat. "Did she say yes?"

Bo laughs, "She did, but it looks like you already knew the answer."

"I have no idea what you're talking about mom." Charlie smiles and wiggles her eyebrows again at Kenzi through the side mirror. And Kenzi gives her a thumbs up, giving her props on the impromptu date idea. "Should be fun."

AN: Any good? Leave a review and let me know! Thanks for the follows,favs, PMs and messages! You guys are the best! Twitter: Thelabcoat13 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Did some editing last chapter... Lauren gives Bo her number too, so there's no confusion this chapter!

*I own nothing*

"Oh how about this kind?! It's got a Toucan on it! Just like the ones at the Zoo. I can't wait until we go tomorrow, I bet there will be a ton of birds there!" Bo and Charlie are doing their weekly grocery shopping and Charlie is buzzing with energy. She is so excited to see the animals. They haven't been to the zoo for a while now, so she wants to be prepared with snacks and juice for their adventure.

Bo grabs the fruit loops and places them in the cart. She also grabs some Lucky Charms for herself. Sometimes the eggs and bacon get boring so she likes switch it up. "What's next on the list?" Bo asks her daughter who is now checking off 'cereal' with a colored pencil. "I'm excited too girly. I still need to call Miss Lewis and find out what time she can go."

Charlie turns to her mom, making her stop the cart. "You haven't called her yet? It's almost night time!"

Bo laughs at her daughters shocked expression. Sometimes the little girl is so dramatic. "It's not almost night time, Charlie. It's only noon, we have plenty of time." In all honesty Bo has been staring at Lauren's number since she got it, but was nervous calling her. Lauren already said she'd love to go, but it's been a long time since Bo has been in a date like situation.

"Fine, but you still need to call her, mom. And we need peanut butter." Charlie lifts the list and walks between her mom to help her push the cart. "What are we doing for dinner tonight?" She asks her mom suddenly.

"You're going to have pizza I think. I'm going out with your aunt and her new boyfriend tonight so Anne will be watching you tonight." Kenzi asked Bo this morning telling her to meet her at some new steakhouse to meet this guy. Apparently it's getting serious between the two so it's time to meet the family.

Charlie huffs and tilts her head back to meet her moms eyes, "Is that the lady who has a million cats? Grandma's friend from the bank?" Bo holds her laugh; even though Anne is a little different she's a great babysitter. And for cheap too. "She doesn't have a million, kid. She only has nine."

"Oh phew, only nine. Sorry to exaggerate mom. She just has a million photos of them in her wallet." Charlie looks at her mom with a cheesy grin, one Bo knows when Charlie is being cheeky. They share a laugh and continue their shopping.

When Bo gets home and fixes Charlie her lunch, she decides to finally call Lauren. She makes sure Charlie is situated then goes into her bedroom for a little privacy. "Just do it." Bo tells herself and pushes the call button.

The phone rings a few times too many, but before Bo hangs up she hears a warm voice in the other end. "Hello Bo."

On the other end of the line, Lauren is nervous beyond belief. She has been fighting the urge to call of text Bo all morning. She knows how eager she appears to be, but the excitement outweighs her embarrassment. Ever since meeting the brunette Lauren just can't seem to get enough of her.

She thrives on their impromptu meeting at school and at the gym, but now they are planning to meet up. 'Is it a date?' Lauren wonders, but having Charlie there will ease some of the sexual tension she feel. Hopefully.

"Lauren, hey. I was wondering if we are still on for the zoo tomorrow?" Bo's voice is rushed through the phone and Lauren chuckles at her enthusiasm as well as her obvious nerves. Bo does a face palm and internally groans. 'Smooth Dennis' Bo thinks to herself.

"Absolutely, I've been thinking about it nonstop. I'm so glad you and Charlie invited me." Lauren was researching all the animals and exhibits this morning. She knew Bo's daughter would want every price of information there. Charlie is like a sponge, so if a few hours were sacrificed to make her happy, then Lauren is happy to do it.

Bo smiles through the phone hearing Lauren so interested in going. "That's great! I'm glad you accepted our invite. Char Char is very fond of you, Miss Lewis." Bo bites her lip, "It seems we both are." It comes out a lot softer than she meant it to.

Lauren looks at her phone with her mouth agape. Within the five days of meeting Bo, Lauren can tell how shy she can get, but hearing her be so bold over the phone right now makes her want to match it. "Is that so, Miss Dennis? Hmm, well I have been curious to see how you are outside of the gym. It would be nice to see you do other things besides work."

"Are you saying you don't like watching me work out, Miss Lewis?" Bo is now lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. She can't believe how this conversation is going.

"I didn't say that, Bo." Lauren says causing Bo to feel hot all over. "So, want to meet when it opens? Maybe around ten?" Lauren asks trying desperately to keep the conversation in that direction. The way it was going things were definitely getting more and more heated.

"That is good for us. I should probably get going, but I'll see you tomorrow, Lauren. Well, Charlie and I, of course." Buries her face into her pillow, cursing how dumb she sounds, but hearing Lauren laughing makes her feel instantly better. "Of course. Can't wait, Bo. Have a good evening."

"You too, Lauren." As soon as Bo ends the call she hops off the bed to go check in her daughter. When she opens her door to exit, she finds Charlie looking guilty with her with her ear to the door. Bo would be angry that her daughter was eavesdropping, but the horrified look on Charlie's face from being caught is priceless.

"Uh oh!" Escapes Charlie's mouth as she stands up straight. "Hi mom. Umm," She stutters before pointing behind her, "I was just-", but Bo scoops up the little girls and starts tickling her. "You were just what? Listening through the door?" Bo laughs along with her giggling daughter. They decide to continue their tickle fight until they settle on the couch, exhausted. They flip on a movie and take a quick nap so both can be rested before tonight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Later that night

Bo arrived at the steakhouse later that night in a simple blue cocktail dress. The restaurant was very upscale and was surprised by the choice when she googled the address. Kenzi has always been attracted to the bad boys with no job, so Bo could only hope this guy was different.

Bo stepped inside and saw the hostess immediately walking in. She was about to go over, but she saw Kenzi first. "Hey Bo Bo, we're in the bar. Our table will be ready in a minute." Kenzi walks over to the bar top and she spots a handsome young man waiting for their arrival. "Bo, this is Jason. Jason this is Bo, my absolute bestie!" Jason is tall, a lot taller than Kenzi. He's got dark skin that makes his green eyes pop. He looks strong, like he works out every day. 'He kind of looks like a model' Bo thinks.

Kenzi looks nervous, Bo notices and smiles, "It's nice to meet you, Jason." He offers his hand, "Likewise, Kenz talks nonstop about you and Charlie. I've actually been wondering if she was making you up." He jokes causing Kenzi to blush.

"Reservation for Keller? Party of three?" The waiter quietly interrupts holding the menus to his chest. "That's us! Let's go kids, mama is ready to get her eat on!" Kenzi claps her hands and leads the way.

Conversation went smoothly throughout dinner. They covered the how they met and how long they have been dating. Jason is in construction and has built many buildings in the city. His dad is the owner of Keller Inc and Jason is going to school to take over for him when he retires. It turns out him and Kenzi are in the same business class and as soon as they saw each other, sparks flew.

Bo watches how taken Jason and Kenzi are with each other. Kenzi is obviously down playing how much she likes him, but Bo can see how she looks at him. Jason's phone rings and her gives them an apologetic look, "Sorry ladies, its work. They wouldn't call this late unless it's important." He turns to his girlfriend, silently asking permission and she smiles at him, "It's fine, go be the boss." He stands up and kisses her cheek and heads towards the bar.

Both women wait until he's out of sight before gossiping. "Kenzi! Why would you hold out on me! What a gentleman." Bo gushes fanning herself with her hand. "I know Bo, I swear he is the nicest guy. So sweet like candy. And did you see how smoking hot he is?! All that chocolate skin and it's all mine." They laugh and enjoy their wine.

Kenzi looks to her friend, "So, are you excited about your date with the teacher tomorrow?"

Bo almost choked on her wine. "It's not a date. Charlie is going too." Is all Bo says, but Kenzi just hums at her. It's her calling 'bullshit' without actually saying the words. Kenzi looks around to see if Jason is headed back yet, but notices a tall familiar blonde sitting at a table near them. She sits up straighter to get a better look, "Shut. The. Fuck. Up."

Bo follows her friend's eyes, but there's nothing out of the ordinary. Just then Jason comes back to the table. "You okay, Kenz?" He asks concerned with her staring.

Kenzi smiles and pats his legs under the table, "I'm good, but Bo might start to panic." That gets Bo attention. "Her daughter's teacher is over there and Bo has a big old crush on her."

Bo whips her head around scanning the room and a few tables over she sees Lauren Lewis. "She looks stunning." Bo says quietly in awe of the blonde. She wishes she could get a closer look, but Lauren looks to be having dinner with a three other people. One person in particular sticks out from the rest. A curly haired woman is sitting a little too close for Bo's liking and wonders if Lauren is on a double date.

"You should go tell her, Bo. I'm sure she'd like to hear that from you." Kenzi tells her best friend. Kenzi knows next to nothing about Miss Lewis, but she knows that Bo feels something for the teacher.

Bo turns away from her with a conflicted look, "I can't do that. I don't want to ruin her date. That would be incredibly rude."

Jason's face lights up, "I have a solution. It's rude to interrupt, sure. But what if you said it without saying it?" Kenzi and Bo look so confused but Jason just calls the waiter over and explains to the two women his idea.

Lauren is still playing with her food at the table. She completely forgot that her friends made reservations at this new steakhouse. She doesn't mind the formal attire or that she rushed to get here on time, but that Nadia was still trying to get into her pants.

Lauren made the mistake of accepting a date with Nadia months ago, but they didn't want the same things. Lauren ended the date early without some much as a hug, but the curly haired woman has been relentless ever since. Lauren knows it's rude to ignore her, but how much small talk can you have with one person? Not to mention she keeps scooting closer and closer to Lauren, "Can you scoot back, Nadia? I feel like you're trying to take my seat." It causes the group to laugh, but she stares at Nadia until she complies.

"Excuse me." The waiter gets the tables attention. He holds up an unopened bottle of wine. "This is courtesy of another guest; she wishes you all a good evening." He then turns to Lauren and hands an envelope to her. "This is for you, Miss Lewis."

Lauren looks at her friends who are also curious about the mystery guest. She opens the note and smiles.

-You look stunning in that dress, Lauren. I couldn't leave without telling you. See you soon.

-Miss Dennis

-PS: I'll be in the bar for the next ten minutes if you'd like to join me. ;)

Lauren bites her lip and folds the card. She places it in her purse and stands up. "Excuse me guys, I'll be right back."

Lauren walks over towards the bar area. She scans it an finds a brunette in a blue dress playing with a cocktail napkin. Lauren fluffs the waves in her hair and sneaks up behind the brunette. What she really wants to do is kiss Bo's bare shoulder, but decides to just lean in close so their bodies only barely touch. "Can I buy you a drink Miss Dennis?"

The huskiness is Lauren's voice sends shivers down Bo's body. She turns to see Lauren standing just a breath apart from her. Lauren is wearing a loose fitting black dress that's tight around her womanly curves. The dress flows down to the floor and has a slit that goes about mid thigh. Not to mention the impressive cleavage from her plunging neckline. Most would make that dress look slutty, but on Lauren, it looks elegant.

Lauren loves the look in Bo's eyes. She knows standing so close to the brunette is dangerous, but the pull between them is too strong. "Only if I get your company while I drink it?" Bo asks and Lauren notices her looking back towards her friends' table. "You've got a deal, Bo."

Bo orders two scotches and they decide to grab a small booth in the corner of the bar. "So, what's a girl like you doing at a place like this?" Lauren jokes, but does wonder why Bo is here, looking as beautiful as ever.

Bo sips her drink to ease her nerves, "Kenzi wanted me to meet her new boyfriend. We just finished dinner actually when I saw you here." 'On a date?' Bo wants to ask remembering the woman next to Lauren, but holds back.

Lauren draws mindless patterns on the table between them, "I was worried you were on a date." Lauren says with a smile. One that Bo mimics, "Why were you worried?"

Lauren just shrugs her shoulders and sips her drink. The notion makes Bo laugh lightly. She wonders if Lauren is the jealous type. The smoldering look Lauren is giving her already answers that question with a big fat yes.

"What about you, Lauren? Any date I should be worried about?" Lauren laughs at Bo's question, but before she can answer, Nadia walks in the bar and notices them tucked into a booth. With quick strides she in from of the table glaring at Bo, before looking at Lauren. "Hey, we were wondering where you went. Come on, let's get back to our nice dinner."

Nadia looks expectantly at Lauren. And Bo is both angry that Lauren would so blatantly flirt with her and upset that she is taken. Before Bo can excuse herself, she feels a soft hand merging with hers. Bo sees Lauren biting her lip at Bo, then turns back to Nadia. "Nadia, this is the incredible woman who sent the bottle of wine. We are in the middle of a conversation, so if you could give us a minute?"

Bo flips her hand so she can lace her fingers with Lauren's and flashes a bright smile to Lauren, then to Nadia, and settles back on Lauren. Nadia huffs and leaves the area in a hurry. "Sorry about that Bo. As to the date question, no. You shouldn't be worried about me being on a date."

Bo feels like doing that happy dance that her and Charlie do when they finish a thousand piece puzzle, but resist. "Good to know." They sit they holding hands and sipping their drink as if it's an everyday thing.

When they finally finish, Bo walks Lauren back to her table and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Bo doesn't know if it was the alcohol or just being around Lauren that is making her feel lighter than ever, but she enjoys it. Especially seeing Lauren blush at the bold move. The way Lauren looks at her convinced her that Lauren appreciated it.

Lauren bites her lip and stares at Bo, wanting nothing more that to claim Bo's lips. But instead she just says, "Thank you for the drink. See you tomorrow?"

Bo smiles showing off her dimple, "See you tomorrow." She says and leaves Lauren and her friends to enjoy the rest of their evening.

Lauren asks for the check and holds a hand to where Bo's lips were. She swears up and down that it's tingling and hopes it continues for awhile. When her friends, except Nadia who is sitting there pouting like a two year old, are grilling her with questions, which Lauren refuses to answer.

"Well if that blush is any indication, she must be pretty incredible." Her friend Jenny says with a laugh. Lauren simply smiles and shakes her head at them. 'Incredible doesn't even begin to describe her.' She thinks to herself and suddenly wishes for it to be tomorrow.

AN: No zoo this chapter but I'm sure you guys won't mind this instead. Let me know how it is and thank you for the continued support! The reviews, follows, favs, and PMs encourage me to write better so thank you!  
Twitter: Thelabcoat13 


	5. Chapter 5

After the unexpected turn of events last night, Lauren was buzzing with energy. She got up with an extra pep in her step and was taking her time getting ready. Today is the day she is meeting Charlie and Bo at the zoo. Lauren very much enjoyed the way Bo was looking at her last night in her dress. Bo's desire ridden eyes imprinted on Lauren. It was something she wanted to continue to see.

There was something primal between the two woman last night, both too afraid to name it. Lauren could still feel the tingle on her cheek from where Bo kissed her. She spent most of the night having lustrous dreams about said brunette. But Lauren knew nothing dream Bo did, would compare to the real one.

Lauren shakes her head; she's getting way ahead of herself. Bo and her just are skimming the surface of, well whatever it is that they are doing. They barely know each other. 'Sure the attraction is there and magnified a thousand, but would Bo really want to go on a date?' Lauren thinks to herself.

Lauren glances at the clock and puts on the finishing touches to her outfit. She decided to wear some jeans and an olive long sleeve with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her hair is down and straightened, but wonders if she should put it up. Before she can decide her phones ring.

She smiles once she sees the caller, "Good morning, Bo." Lauren expects to hear Bo's flirtatious response, but instead hear a squeaky, "Miss Lewis?"

Lauren panicked slightly at Charlotte's quiet tone. "Charlie? Is everything ok?! Where's your mom?" Lauren is sputtering out question after question. Her mind is racing with the endless possibilities of why Charlie is calling.

Charlie on the other hand is biting her lip. She waited until her mom went to take her shower before calling her teacher. Her mom has raised her to never lie to an adult, but her aunt Kenzi told her if it's a secret to surprise her mom, then it's fine.

"Sorry to scare you Miss Lewis. Everything is fine, mommy is taking a shower. But do you think you could come over? My mom's car has a flat and this way we can all ride together too?" Charlie takes a peak from her spot from behind the door to make sure her mom is still in the shower. Her mom would definitely be mad at her if she found out she was doing this, and the thought of that is too much. "I'm sorry Miss Lewis. That's not true."

"What's not true, sweetie?" Lauren is trying to hold back the laugh threatening to break through. She is around kids all of the time, so when Charlie told her about Bo's car having trouble, she knew it to be false. Lauren just was surprised the little girl confessed so soon, or at all.

"I just- I just wanted to go to the zoo together. I know lying is bad. I'm sorry Miss Lewis. Uh oh." Charlie winces as the phone is taken out of her hands.

Bo walks out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and notices her daughter on her cell phone. "Char? Who are you talking to?" Charlie mouths 'I'm sorry' and hangs her head. Bo frowns at her daughter; she almost never acts up so to see this behavior, it's baffling to say the least. But looking at the name on the phone, Bo understands. "Lauren?"

"Hi there Bo. Charlie called me." Is all Lauren on the line, only confusing her more.

"I'm lost here a little, but hi Lauren. I'm so sorry if Charlie called to bother you. She's very excited to go on our zoo trip. She just-" Bo lets out a relieved breath hearing Lauren interject. "It's fine Bo, no worries. But Charlie did have a great idea. How about we carpool? I know parking can get bad there?"

Lauren hated seeing Charlotte get in trouble. Yeah she lied, but she came clean almost right after. Plus, Lauren wouldn't mind picking up the two ladies. She just hoped Bo wouldn't be opposed to the idea. "It's really no problem", she adds after a beat.

"I guess carpooling would be better, you know for the environment and what not." Lauren can hear Bo's smile through the phone as she says it.

Bo really couldn't be mad at her daughter. And with Lauren jumping to her defense, it broke all of her will to. "I'll text you the address, Lauren."

"See you soon, Bo." Once Bo hangs up the phone and sends the text to Lauren, she calls out to Charlie. "Bug?" Bo calls out and motions to her room. She doesn't need to look back to know her daughter is following her.

Bo finishes drying off and starts to put on her clothes as she begins to reprimand her daughter. "I don't know what possessed you to pull a stunt like that, but that is the last time you will. You know better, Charlotte."

Charlie is upset for being sneaky. She can feel the tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry mommy. I knew it was wrong, I just wanted to surprise you."

Bo pulls on her black jeans and is sifting through her shirts. She wants to look nice for Lauren and is unsure of what shirt to wear and Charlie notices. "The purple one mom. That one makes you look really pretty."

Bo smiles and grabs the shirt. It's sleeveless and a little nicer, but not too fancy for the zoo, so she puts it on. "So, how would lying to Miss Lewis surprise me?" Bo continues to find the reason why her daughter called Lauren.

Charlie watches as her mom puts on her makeup. "Not the lying part, but seeing her. I thought it would just be nice going as a group. I like hanging out. The three of us."

'Like a family' was what she meant and Bo knew it. Bo stopped and walked over to her daughter. Hearing the honesty in her little girls voice damn near broke her heart. "Hey," Bo starts and lifts her kids chin, "I appreciate the effort, I really do. Even though you went about it wrong, it was still sweet."

Charlie hugs her mom and Bo hugs her back just as tight. "I won't do it again mom. I'll be good at the zoo. I love you."

"I love you, too." Bo kisses her curly hair. "Now you better hurry mom! We are going to be late to meet Miss Lewis!"

Bo just bites her lip and continues to get ready. Charlie will be surprised soon enough.

Charlie is sitting on the couch watching cartoons as her mom comes out of her room fully dressed and ready to go. "Finally! I thought you'd never come out of there, you're almost as bad as auntie Kenz when she goes out!"

Bo laughs at her forever dramatic offspring, "Oh hush you, I'm not that bad! Plus, I'm ready now, see?" She does a little twirl causing Charlie to giggle. "You're silly mom."

Just then there's a knock on the door. Bo starts to walk over to it, but Charlie flings her body and blocks the door. Charlie has her arms stretched wide across it and Bo looks down at her confused. "Shhh mom," Charlie whispers, but it's just as loud as when she talks regularly, "it might be the people with the bibles again! Let's pretend we're not here so we can finally go to the zoo!"

Bo is about to answers when she hears, "No bibles, but I do come bearing gifts." Charlie spins around and nearly falls in Bo's arms. Bo nudges her daughter softly towards the door, "Go on." She encourages her to open the door.

"Miss Lewis! You're here!" Charlie says excitedly, running to hug onto Lauren's leg. "Of course I'm here. Didn't your mom tell you?" Lauren asks looking at Bo who just shrugs with a smug look.

"You knew?!" Lauren smiles at how adorable Charlie and Bo are with each other. Bo just smiles at Lauren and notices the coffee carrier. Lauren holds it up and takes a step to the other woman. "I thought we could use the energy. Coffee for us and a hot chocolate for this one, I hope that's ok?"

Bo walks over to Lauren, and takes the offered coffee and hands her daughter the hot chocolate. "You didn't have to get us anything, Lauren."

"I wanted to." Bo and Lauren are just standing there staring at one another. They seem to do that a lot and Charlie would be all for it, but it's zoo day and she really wants to go now. "You guuuuuuys! Hellllllloooo?" She waves her hand from her trapped placed between the adults. "You guys can do that later, can we please go now?"

Lauren and Bo instantly break eye contact and try to control the heat covering their faces. Bo gives her a shy smile, "After you." Lauren and Charlie walk outside and Bo grabs the booster seat for her child.

As she's locking up the door she feels Lauren's presence behind her. "You're home is beautiful, Bo." Lauren tells her taking the booster seat from her. The house is smaller than the rest of the neighborhood, but it's in really great shape. It's a one story house that is a greyish blue color with a white trim. The grass is green and there are flowers blooming that follow the path to the door. Lauren only got a peek inside, but she can tell it is well taken care of.

"Well thank you. We sort of just fell into it. It was the only house in this area that wasn't a two story and we got it for a great price. Life can be so unexpected." Lauren just nods at Bo's words. The decide to take Lauren's small SUV which causes them all to laugh, thinking of Charlie's small attempt to trick the adults.

The car ride was uncomfortable at first, making small talk about the weather and what not, but eventually let go of the shyness. They even began to karaoke a few songs on the radio and before they knew it, they arrived at the zoo. It the park just opened and for being the weekend, it wasn't too busy yet.

Bo insisted on buying the three tickets since Lauren drove them, but Lauren in retired offered to buy them lunch. Once inside, the three of them took a look at the map to see where all of the exhibits are, but to just play it by ear.

"Come on, it's this way!" Charlie exclaims after they went through the bird cages, ape exhibit, and the elephant arena. Bo was impressed at how Lauren kept a smile on her face the entire time. She knows just how exhausting it is to be around an energetic kid. But there was Lauren, listing fun facts about every zoo animal. There's just something that makes Bo gaga over Lauren when she completely geeks out.

Charlie notices her moms appreciation towards her teacher and decides to tease her a bit. "Look Miss Lewis, I think you made Mommy's brain turn to mush!" She nods to her mom who is still just smiling goofy at Lauren.

Lauren is taken back by the Bo is looking at her. Lauren shoves her hands in both pockets and bites the inside of her cheek. Charlie lets out a hearty laugh that ruses Bo from her ogling. Bo knows she's caught staring, but somehow she knows Lauren doesn't mind.

Instead of confronting Bo, Lauren turns to Charlie, "I think it's time to feed the giraffes! That's my favorite part. Do you guys mind? They moved it in that new safari area, it's supposed to be really cool."

"That sounds perfect." Bo tells Lauren, who you can tell is trying to hide her excitement. It's endearing seeing her so unguarded in her wants. Bo would jump at every opportunity to see Lauren lit up like that.

They walk down, taking a second or two to see the meerkats and the ant eaters in the process until they reach the open area. "Wow" mutters Lauren and Charlie, looking at the open view. The open range area let rhinos, giraffes, antelopes, and elephants roam with free will. "Beautiful." Bo whispers breathlessly walking closer to the edge.

"It is, isn't, Bo? Before they use to be segregated, but as you can see, they decided to give them a taste of what they did before their zoo time. A reminder of home." Lauren informs Bo, looking at the powerful creatures.

"Look! The giraffes are over here!" Charlie lets the two adults know, grabbing both of their hands in her own. The walk down to the edge to where the feeders were. They waited for a few minutes until they reached the front of the line.

"Three feeds?" The trainer asks them. Lauren reaches and pays the small charge for three and gets six large leafs. A few giraffes lean over the gate waiting for their treat and Charlie eagerly indulges them. "Look! They have super long tongues! Do you see mommy?!"

Lauren loves how Bo and Charlie are lighting up at the experience. She steps away and snaps a few photos of the small family feeding the giraffes. "Ma'am?" The trainer interrupts, "Would you like me to take a photo of your family?"

Lauren is about to say no until she hears Bo and Charlie insist. "Yeah! Come on, we need photos!"

"Yeah Lauren, come here." Bo holds out her hand. Bo knows it's bold, but once accepts her hand, she glides it so its wrapped around Lauren's waist. Lauren is started by the wandering hand, but it's definitely not unwelcomed. She looks to Bo who seems unsure, but Lauren places her and on Bo's, assuring it is where she wants her to be.

Instead of making things awkward. Lauren holds up her leaf for the hungry giraffe to take and it turns out to be a perfect photo. The trainer smiles and hands the phone back to Lauren with a heartwarming smile.

The trio decides to call it a day, Bo reaches for Lauren hand and they walk back to the car with a skipping Charlie ahead of them. Lauren asks if they wanted to do lunch, but Bo senses her daughter is tired and out for the count. Too much excitement and all of that. Instead Bo asks Lauren to come to the house so they can order takeout, which Lauren graciously accepts.

So an hour later, a passed out Charlie, and two bags of Chinese food later, Bo and Lauren are relaxing on Bo's couch. There is an action movie on the tv, but they are both enjoying the quiet company. Well, until Lauren breaks it, still holding Bo's hand in her own. "Bo? What are we doing?"

Bo turns to look at Lauren in the dimmed lighting. She doesn't have an answer for her, but holding Lauren's hand, she tries her best. "I don't know. But what I do know is I like the way your hand feels in mine. I like the way you feel out over the tiniest things. I like the way you blush getting caught looking at me when you think no one notices." Bo turns to heaps both of Lauren's hands and rubs her thumbs over each and every knuckle. "But most of all Lauren, I love the way you are around Charlie. She lights up being around you and you her. It's a beautiful thing to witness."

Lauren's heart hammers in her chest at the words Bo uses and the way her eyes are staring into her own. She doesn't know what will happen in the future or if there is any consequences for getting involved with a student's parent, but what she does know is that she doesn't want to run from it. So, Lauren does the only thing she can think of and leans into the brunette until their lips press together.

AN: Yes, I stopped there, but I have my reasons! So be patient! Leave a review or PM about this chapter. They really fuel my desire to write and update quicker! And even though Lost Girl has ended I intend to write Lost Girl FF until the readers grow tired of it. Thanks for the support, you guys are the best!  
Twitter: Thelabcoat13 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the delay on this chapter. An unexpected injury occurred and it took a little time to heal. But thanks for the support! I know you're eager so without further ado...

Hearing Bo's being so open about her feelings made Lauren spring into action. A simple kiss was pressed to Bo's lips, an unexpected kiss, and Bo gasped at the feeling. Bo honestly had no idea what was happening until Lauren pulled away looking dejected. Bo cursed herself and her slow response; she was just surprised by it.

Lauren pulled her lips back from Bo's closing her eyes tight. She honestly thought Bo was giving her the signs, but maybe she was wrong. Maybe she just wants the two of them to be friends. Lauren quickly stood up, "I'm sorry, I thought-" she began making her way to the door. "Tell Charlie I had fun. Have a good night Bo."

Looking at Lauren push a strand a hair behind her ear and looking embarrassed, Bo's heart lurched. As soon as Lauren went to turn the door knob, Bo jumped up and ran to her. "Wait!" Bo just about barked at Lauren.

Lauren turned at the brunette's yelling and was met face to face with Bo. Before Lauren knew it, Bo pressed her body against Lauren's and kissed her. Lauren smiled into the kiss at the fierceness of Bo's lips. Bo's lips were so soft and full that Lauren melted into it.

Bo couldn't let Lauren leave feeling like she didn't want her. Bo did want her, wanted everything that Lauren was willing to give her. And feeling Lauren's tongue swiping along her lower lip, Bo wanted to give her everything as well. Bo opened her mouth and met Lauren's probing tongue.

Lauren was in heaven. Feeling Bo's body heat trapping her against the door was driving her wild. She was flying high and she never wanted down. But the need for air was priority and she pulled back gasping for air. Apparently, Bo didn't need any as she peppered kisses along Lauren's jaw and neck.

"Jesus Bo!" Lauren moans as Bo's hands travel down her body and hoists her up. Lauren wraps her legs around her and grabs Bo's long brown locks and redirects her lips to hers. This time the kiss is slower, desperate, but the passion is overwhelming.

This is so new to Bo, feeling this way. Like her body is on fire and the cravings that pull her towards this woman. This one woman. Sure there have been a few suitors in the past, both men and women, but nothing that is this extreme. Hell, she hasn't even had an orgasm without it being battery powered in what feels like years. But as her hips begin to flex against Lauren's, she knows her body is craving it.

Looking at the trapped blonde, Bo knows she's craving it too. But as much as she wants to devour every inch of the woman, she wants to take this slow, needs to take it slow. It's not just herself she needs to protect, but Charlie as well. With that thought alone, Bo is able to slow the heavy make out session to a stop.

Bo women are panting, trying to get air back into their lungs. "I had fun today too." Is what Bo says after she catches her breath.

Lauren bites her lip and rubs her hands up and down Bo's shoulders and the top of chests, loving the way it's straining for each breath. "We should do it again." Lauren smiles at Bo who laughs at how adorable she is.

Unfortunately, the moment is broken when they hear the doorknob jiggle behind Lauren. Bo reluctantly let's go of Lauren and helps her steady her feet as the door opens.

Kenzi walks through with a little difficulty holding a few grocery bags, but steady's on ignoring the two. She makes it to the kitchen counter before addressing the two flustered and blushing woman. "Hello Miss Lewis. Bo." Kenzi smirks at Bo who is silently pleading to not embarrass her any further, but Kenzi really can't help herself. "You two look cozy. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Lauren fixes her shirt and tries not to laugh at Bo, whose hair is a tangled mess from gripping it so tightly. "Hey Kenzi! No, not interrupting at all. I was just leaving when you came in." Lauren tries to sound convincing, but the way Kenzi is looking at her tells her it's not working.

Bo senses Lauren's uneasiness and jumps in. "Yeah, the zoo took up most of the day. Charlie is sleeping now and I was just walking Lauren out, so..." Bo takes Lauren's hand and pulls her out the door and away from her friends teasing eyes.

When the duo reaches the car, Bo turns and faces Lauren, but keeps her hand with hers. "I'm sorry about Kenzi. She's just, well Kenz."

Lauren laughs and looks at their laced fingers, "I'm starting to get that." When Lauren looks back into Bo's eyes, she sees the struggle in them. Bo keeps opening and shutting her mouth, trying to find the right words, but Lauren has heard enough. Lauren uses their laced fingers and pulls Bo to her until she can wrap her other arm around the brunette. And in one fluid motion, Lauren kisses her. It's nothing like the kiss in the doorway, but it makes her whole body tingle. When she pulls away and looks and Bo she kisses her cheek and whispers a goodnight.

"Goodnight." Bo release Lauren and takes a step back to watch her hop in her car and buckle up. "See you at school, Miss Dennis?"

Bo nods her head, "See you at school Miss Lewis." And with that Lauren drives off and Bo watches her until she is out of sight. When Bo goes back into the house, she sees Kenzi sitting by the window with a big grin. "So, I take it you had a good time?"

Bo covers her face with both hands. "I swear Kenz; I don't know what's gotten into me!"

Kenzi holds up two fingers and starts wiggling them back and forth, "I can take a wild guess and say-" but Bo cuts her off, "You perv! No, not that! It's just she's incredible. So sweet and smart and absolutely gorgeous." Bo gushes thinking about their entire day, just the three of them.

Kenzi grabs a few glasses and a bottle of wine and walks over to her friend. "Wow, I've never seen you like this Bobalicious."

"Well I've never met anyone like her." Bo whispers accepting the offered drink. "I barely even know her."

Kenzi takes a gulp and hips on the kitchen counter. "That's what dating is for. I know you don't do this very often, but this is how it works. That's how you get to know someone on a deeper level."

Bo smiles shyly at her friend, "We kissed, you know." She plays with the rim of her glass thinking of how soft Lauren's lips felt on hers. She's ripped from her memory from a snort from her friend. "I figured that, Bo! I mean, have you seen your hair? It must have been some kiss."

"It really was Kenz." Bo and Kenzi move to the couch as they talk about each other's days. Bo decides to keep the part where she pinned Lauren to the door, both to save her and Lauren further embarrassment. Just as they are going to call it a night, Bo's phone beeps indicating a text message.

Kenzi notices the smile gracing Bo's face an knows that it's from Lauren. "What's it say, woman!" Bo stares at the phone until she passes it to Kenzi. Seeing Bo's arm wrapped around Lauren. In front of them is Charlie who is feeding a giraffe. It reminds Kenzi of all of those family Christmas cards that get sent out during the holidays. But instead of the fake hallmark smiles, she notices genuine happiness from each of them.

Kenzi hands Bo back her phone, "It's beautiful, Bo." Bo just nods staring at the photo. She screen shots the photo and texts Lauren back saying thank you for the amazing photo.

After Lauren sent Bo the pictures from the zoo, she went straight to bed. Bo's sweet sent lingered on her skin and she couldn't wash it away so soon. The way Bo's muscular body pinned her against the door had her aching. Lauren hasn't been handled so roughly in quite some time and she absolutely loved it.

Being with Bo, even something so trivial as a day trip to the zoo, Lauren knew she wanted more. She wants to get to know the brunette on a more intimate level. She hasn't asked someone out on a date in awhile, it's always been her getting asked out, but this is something she knows she needs to do.

There was no doubt about asking Bo on a date. The only thing that bothers Lauren is the uncertainty of having Bo's child in her class. She made a mental note to find more answers out at school tomorrow, but for right now she'll just enjoy the warm feeling that is consuming her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Ok Charlie, I'll see you after school Bug. I love you!" Bo hugs her daughter and watches her make her way to her classroom. Bo grabs the two coffees she bought and leans up against her car door, waiting for Lauren to arrive.

She's so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the car pull up next to hers. "It's good to see you again, Miss Dennis." Bo turns to the deep voice and groans. "Mr. Thornwood."

Dyson gets out of the car and goes to stand next to Bo and grins at her, "Please, call me Dyson."

Bo turns to him, "Ok Dyson." She puts space between the two. He's obviously trying to talk to her, but him just staring at her makes her uncomfortable. She just holds the two drinks tighter debating to just leave now or wait for Lauren.

Dyson looks at the Bo, "Two coffees eh? Must need that extra boost to get through the day. What is it that you do?" Bo shuffles from one foot to the other, wishing this conversation could end. "Nothing special, I just teach self defense." She notices Lauren car and lets out a breath. "Excuse me." She walks past him, but he trails behind her. Bo doesn't notice, but notices Lauren's baffled state.

Bo wonders what's wrong and stops quickly. That's when she feels Dyson bump into her from behind and a burning sensation from the hot liquid. "I'm so sorry!" He apologizes and panics as he tries to help clean the hot coffee that covers her and shirt.

Bo turns to face him, "Why were you- you know what, it's fine. Please go!" He tries to say something and continues to try to wipe her bare arms but she steps away, not liking being touched by him.

Lauren watches the whole incident occur and takes quick strides to help. She takes off her cardigan when she reaches Bo. Lauren is slightly behind Bo, so she softly places her hand on her hip. "Here" Lauren offers and tentatively begins to wipe away the liquid. She's afraid Bo will push her away like she did Mr. Thornwood, but Bo eyes just gives her a pleading look.

"Good morning Mr. Thornwood. Miss Dennis, if you'd like I can take you to my class? Get you cleaned up?" Lauren looks to Bo who nods and gives Dyson a glare.

Dyson watches the two women walk away, but is still infatuated with the brunette. He's not sure why he wants to know her so badly, but his curiosity gets the best of him. He rubs his beard and takes in all of her beauty from afar. 'Maybe next time' he thinks to himself and walks back to his car.

Bo and Lauren make it a few yards from the classroom door before Bo stops. "Thank you," she gestures to Lauren's cardigan, "It doesn't hurt so bad now, but I think I'm just going to head home and shower."

Lauren nods, "Of course, I just want to make sure you're not badly burned, Bo." Lauren takes Bo's arms and softly inspects the angry red marks from the coffee.

Bo smiles at how concerned she is. Offering up her clothing was so damn sweet, she can't help but smile at her. "One was for you, you know."

"Hmm?" Lauren looks confused and Bo wishes nothing more than to kiss that frown away. "The coffee. I bought you one, but as you can see?" She holds up her arms showing the spatter.

Lauren laughs lightly, "That's very sweet of you." The school bell rings and Lauren rolls her eyes, "That's my cue, but can I, you know text you later?"

"Absolutely, Miss Lewis. I'd like that very much." Bo watches Lauren walk to her class, enjoying the each step she makes. When she sees her reach her class she notices how she transforms into the Miss Lewis all the kids love.

Not wanting to interrupt any further, Bo walks back to her car. She notices the fallen coffee containers and picks them off the ground. She sighs when she sees the 'Will you go on a date with me?' written in sharpie on Lauren's coffee. Her attempt to ask Lauren on a date went to shit, but the hope is still there. For now, she needs another shower and to head into work.

For Lauren, her day was just a regular Monday. Keeping the kids busy and trying to get them to learn a thing or two. When it came to lunchtime, she met Ciara and decided to get some answers and to fill her in on what was happening in her life.

"Wow! I didn't know you had it in you, Lo! I'm so proud." Ciara hugs Lauren after she finishes telling her about the weekend.

"Ok ok, I get it. I'm boring, but it not like I don't ever date. But that's beside the point. My question is, is it against the rules to date a student's mom?"

Ciara hums and continues on with her lunch. "I'm not too sure. We could ask Hale?" Lauren groans at that answer. "But if I ask he'll know I'm interested in a student's parent. What if it is? I don't want to stop seeing her, or whatever the two of us are doing."

"I wouldn't either, she's a knockout. And from what I hear, you've gotten her attention as well. If you want my advice friend, I'd say keep it quiet for now. It's still new, why make a mess if you don't have to?"

Lauren thinks about Ciara's words. She really doesn't know what's going to happen. Bo and her haven't even been on a proper date yet. There's no harm in keeping it a secret for the time being, well until she gets the answers she's looking for. "I just need to talk it out with Bo. Right?"

Ciara laughs at her friend, "Right. Just enjoy it Lauren. Talk it out, date, whatever, but it's time to put yourself out there. Let someone get into those hotpants of yours."

"Ciara!" Lauren squeaks out, red covering her cheeks. Her friend just gives her a look. "What it's true!" Lauren just shakes her head and finishes eating. It is somewhat true, but she's mostly embarrassed at the thoughts of Bo indeed getting into her pants that run through her mind. "Whatever."

AN: Hope you enjoy this one. Read and review, let me know your thoughts on this! I'm thinking about changing the rating to M soon but we'll see. The support you guys offer is amazing and I thank each and every one of you! You guys are the best and I hope to carry on the Lost Girl legacy through FF!  
Twitter: Thelabcoat13 


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on, light! Turn green, you can do it!" Bo exclaims at the longest red light in history. Her latest group session at the gym lasted longer than usual, so here she is now rushing to pick up her daughter from school. Bo's two morning classes have been getting busier and busier by the day, which is great, but bigger groups tend to last longer.

"Finally! Let's move grandma!" Bo hollers at the slow moving vehicle. She looks at the clock and decides that she's going to be more than late. She grabs her phone and puts it on her lap. She waits until she gets stopped by another red light to text Lauren.

-Hey, I'm running a little late, could you keep an eye on Charlie until I get there? XO Bo-

The text doesn't come back for a few minutes, but when it does she smiles upon reading it.

-I guess, but you'll have to owe me one. ;)-

Bo laughs, Lauren is just so...Lauren. That's the best way to describe her. Sweet and smart just don't seem to do her justice. Finally, traffic seems to be moving quicker so Bo puts her phone away and takes advantage of it.

The bell at Thomas Elementary rang signaling the school day to be over. Lauren noticed her students were still fairly hyper, especially for it being a Monday and in result, the kids are taking a long time getting their bags packed.

"Come on guys, focus! I'm sure your parents are really excited to see you!" Lauren sing songs making her class laugh. Most of the kids are lined up by the door waiting for their teacher to open it, and Charlie is the head of it.

She helps the last few boys finish up and claps her hands excitedly. "Yay! Let's get going!" Lauren opens the door and high fives each student as they leave and watches them run to the loading zone. She leans against the hallway and keeps an eye are Bo's daughter. Lauren watches as Charlie shifts from foot to foot holding the straps of her backpack, no doubt looking for her mother.

Lauren walks over to the young girl and stands next to her. Charlie is aware of her teacher's presence, but keeps her eyes glued to the cars pulling up near them. "Are you waiting for my mommy too, Miss Lewis?"

Lauren laughs, is she that obvious? "I am. She text a little bit ago saying she's running late. And that I should keep you company."

"Hmm. That makes sense. She's been working really hard." Charlie turns to look at her teacher before reaching for her hand. Lauren takes Charlie's hand in her own. The act is so innocent to Lauren, but a small part of her relishes the fact that this is Bo's daughter. And she feels comfortable enough to hold her hand for no reason. "I'm sure she'll be here soon, sweetheart."

Time passes, along with a few more cars until it's just the two of them and the crossing guard. "Did you need me to stay with this little one, Miss Lewis?" The crossing guard, and fellow teacher, asks referring to Charlie.

Lauren shakes her head and smiles at him, "No need, Mr. Tadney." She squeezes Charlie's hand for good measure, "We're good here." Mr. Tadney nods, "Alrighty then, happy Monday. See you tomorrow."

Just then you see Bo pull up in the loading zone with a screech. "Here! I'm here!" Bo pops out of the driver's side and walks around to where Charlie and Lauren are waiting. "Hi mommy!" Charlie yells excitedly jumping into her moms awaiting arms. "Hey Bug, Miss Lewis."

Lauren knows she should greet Bo back, but the vision before her has rendered her speechless. Bo has got a light sweat covering her skin that makes her sparkle in the light. Her hair is pulled back in a messy fashion and the tight t-shirt and spandex shorts makes Lauren's throat dry.

Charlie giggles from her spot on her mom's hip. Miss Lewis has a goofy look on her face, but she seems a little out of it and she's not sure why. "What is she staring at? You think she's daydreaming like Kenzi does when I tell her about the flowers we planted?" Bo's smile takes over her face and agrees, "I think so. Go ahead and get in the car while I try to shake her out of it."

Charlie does as her mom says and watches as Bo places her arms on her teacher's arms.

As Bo places her arms on the blonde, it seems to snap her out of her haze. "Hi. Sorry, I must have zoned out. It's Monday after all." She laughs trying to play it off, but Bo bites her lip and shakes her head. "I don't think that was the reason." Bo's voice is so low and the way her strong hands feel rubbing her bare arms makes her shudder.

Lauren takes a breath, but before she can try and defend herself, Bo takes a step so both of their bodies are barely touching. "I really miss the way your lips taste." Bo whispers, unable to control herself. Lauren takes Bo's words to heart and leans forward to close the gap between them, but Bo stops her before any contact.

Lauren looks questioning at Bo. She was ready to kiss her on school grounds not knowing if there are any consequences to what they are doing. "The way I want to kiss you isn't for an audience." Bo says tilting her head for Lauren to look passed her at a grinning Charlie in the car.

"Right," Lauren takes at step back, "Right." She says with a little more confidence. The nervous laugh she gives the brunette makes Bo heart speed up. "Will you be there later?" Bo asks referring to the gym. There's so much hope in her voice, but she wants to see Lauren, desperately.

Lauren licks her lips and nods. She keeps her lips together and watches as the brunette pulls away from her and checks on Charlie's seatbelt. Watching intently, Lauren stares at Bo's ass as she bends over and can't stop the comment, "Oh and Bo? You look really great in those shorts."

Unprepared for such a comment, Bo jerks her head up and smacks her head on the roof of the car. "Umph!"

Bo turns to see Lauren smirking and appreciating Bo's form, not even phased by her mishap. "Hehe, mommy you're blushing!" Charlie laughs making Bo blush more.

Lauren watches as Bo tries to regain composure and walks around to the driver's side. They wave to each other as Bo pulls away and out of the parking lot. Sighing, Lauren continues back to her classroom to clean up and grab her things so she can get ready for the gym, not able to stop smiling at Bo's reaction to her blatant flirting.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After dropping off Charlotte at home with Kenzi, Bo freshened up and headed back to work. She was slightly nervous about seeing Lauren tonight, but her excitement more than made up for it. She just had a good feeling about tonight and nothing was going to change it.

She breezed through her two group sessions, watching as the sexy blonde teacher got to her treadmill about half way through. Bo would get distracted from time to time as she would see people approach Lauren, but thankfully, nothing would ever transpired between them. "All right everyone! Great session! Some of you are really starting to understand the combo pieces. Remember to stretch it out tonight and in the morning and water water water. I can't stress it enough, but your body needs it."

Lauren heard Bo speaking to her class and knows that's her cue. She stops her machine and grabs her towel and bag to meet Bo in her room. As she gets closer, she hears a familiar voice and picks up her pace.

Inside the door she sees Bo looking busy by a table and Dyson Thornwood chatting her up. "I just think I need some private lessons. It'll be a better workout, I'm sure." He's standing there in shorts and a tank top, but Lauren isn't convinced that he's there to workout.

Bo sighs; she's so not in the mood for this. "I'm pretty busy as it is. The kid at the front desk handles my schedule, so I'd go check with him. But as I said before, I'm full." Bo sees Lauren in her peripheral vision and stands tall to Dyson. "So goodnight."

Lauren takes that as an invitation and walks up to the pair. Bo flashes her terrific smile, one she returns. Dyson notices the exchange and grits his teeth together. Every time he tries to get to know Miss Dennis, Lauren is always interrupting. "Excuse me Miss Lewis, but we were in the middle of something." He pronounces and stands next to the brunette, wrapping an arm around her.

Before Lauren can say anything, Bo grabs his hand and twists it, before flipping Dyson onto the mat, hard. Dyson makes a weird wheezing noise, desperately trying to get the air back into his lungs.

Bo bends down to look Dyson in the face, "I'm here to work. I don't come here to get hit on by losers like you. So for the sake of our children, let's try to refrain from violence. So let me make myself clear, keep your hands to yourself. Ok?"

"Okkkaay" Dyson breathes out with his eyes wide. Bo turns to look at Lauren, hoping she didn't make her feel uncomfortable and she is surprised at the look she receives.

Lauren has her mouth open and is staring at Bo, but her eyes have this desire in them. Lauren knows she should try to keep her teacher façade going, but seeing the brunette taking care of herself is causing so many emotions to rise. She is so focused on Bo that she doesn't even see Dyson get up and limp out of the room.

Bo notices Lauren's state of shock and scratches the back of her neck, "Hey you."

"That was so damn sexy. I knew you were athletic, but that was just amazing." Lauren gushes walking closer to Bo. "You know, I think we've waited long enough." And before Bo can ask what she means, Lauren wraps her arms around her shoulders and kisses her. The kiss is breathtaking and Bo can only wait for Lauren to have her way with it.

Before Bo passes out from lack of oxygen, Lauren pulls back with a wicked smile. Bo feels like her body is melting from the sheer hotness that is Lauren Lewis and all she can say is, "I got you chocolate."

Lauren giggles at Bo who is being adorable, "You what?" Bo just nods still dazed by that epic kiss, causing more giggles from Lauren. Bo clears her throat and takes her hand to walk her over to her bag.

Lauren is curious what she is doing, but Bo pulls out a box of chocolates and hands them to her. Bo shifts from foot to foot, just like her daughter Lauren notices, and urged her on. "Go on, open it." Lauren eyes her skeptically, but as she opens the box, she's stunned. On all of the chocolate there's a letter and it spells out, 'Will you have dinner with me?'.

Lauren looks at Bo who is smiling nervously. She has trouble forming words but nods eagerly. "Yes." She falters, but gains a little more confidence as Bo's anxiety slips away, "Of course, I'd love to go." Bo can't help, but kiss the blonde at that moment, not caring who can see. Because nothing and nobody can take away from this moment.

AN: Hey everyone! Hope you like this chapter. For those who want certain details of Charlie's father, I promise it's coming! I would dream of not getting into that part of Bo's life. But thanks for the PMs, Favs, and Follows! And wow, I absolutely love reading your reviews so please keep them coming! Thank you again for the support and another update should be soon!  
Twitter:Thelabcoat13 


	8. Chapter 8

It's here! It's not the date, but it's still got some date likeness to it. On a side note, my thoughts and prayers go out to those affected by the recent attacks in Paris. It's such a tragedy that has shaken many to its core. So hopefully this fluff with comfort some of you.

After Monday night at the gym, Bo went home feeling lighter than ever. She finally asked out Lauren Lewis on a date and she accepted. Bo was sure she scared her off when she threw Dyson onto the gym mat, but she was pleasantly surprised that Lauren wasn't fazed by it whatsoever. After Bo and Lauren shared a few more kisses by their cars, they decided to keep in touch and figure out a night to go out.

Tuesday and Wednesday flew by and here Lauren was after school thinking about their date. She was waiting for Bo to set it up, but she never got a set in stone day. She asked Ciara at their daily lunch gathering, if it was too bold to ask her out Friday night, but her friend assured her it was fine.

Lauren text Bo and asked to meet her before her last session tonight. Lauren wanted to stay like she always does, but her parents are having a dinner. 'We have a surprise' is what her mom kept saying on the phone, so dinner at her patents house it is. Looking at the time, Lauren does one more sweep of her classroom before she heads home to get ready for this 'surprise' and then meet Bo and set up their impending date.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Later that night, Bo is outside of her work waiting for Lauren to show up. Hearing that Lauren couldn't stay long mildly upset Bo, but they both have lives that don't get put on hold because they rather spend time together. As much as they want to, that's just their reality.

Bo looks at her phone as she feels it ring and sees it is Kenzi. "Hey Kenz."

"Hey Bo Bo, just letting you know that Charlie is probably going to be in my bed when you come home. We're going to watch a movie, but by the looks of it she'll be out soon." Kenzi gives Bo a heads up. Kenzi doesn't mind her nieces snuggles from time to time, but Bo gets worried when she comes home late and her kids' bed is empty.

Bo smiles thinking how cute the last time Charlie fell asleep with her auntie. Charlie tends to latch on to a leg and refuse to let it go when she is sleeping. "Thanks Kenz, I appreciate the call. I'm surprised she's tired so early, it's only 7pm now!"

Kenzi laughs and looks over to the little girl already nodding off holding her stuffed bunny rabbit. "I know! But she's tired and I'm not questioning it." The both laugh knowing how difficult it is to get Charlotte asleep when she's bouncing off the walls with energy.

Just then Bo sees Lauren pull into the parking lot. "Ok Kenz, I gotta go-", Kenzi cuts Bo off making kissing noises. "I bet you do playa. Just make sure you keep it PG. You're a lady Bo Bo! At least get through the first date you little MILF!" Kenzi jokes and laughs through the phone, but Bo is way too entranced by the sight before her.

Bo watches as Lauren walks up to her in a tight orange dress that stops mid thigh, showing Bo a wonderful sight of her sculpted legs. She has a mat beige coat that is a little longer than her dress topped off with black closed toed heels. Bo hears her friend on the phone, but Bo can't focus on anything other than the blonde beauty.

Lauren spots Bo and heads over to the stunned brunette. Bo watches as Lauren runs her hand through her straight long blonde hair and flashes Bo a genuine smile. Lauren is about to greet Bo, but all she hears is a squeaky muffled voice. Looking down she notices Bo's cell phone in her hand and chuckles.

Lauren slowly reaches and takes Bo's phone and notices it's Kenzi, "Hey Kenzi, it's Miss Lewis. Can Bo call you back? Mhmm, will do. Alright goodnight." Lauren hangs up puts Bo's phone in her Nike zip up hoody. She smiles wider when Bo seems to be glued to her chest.

"Hello Miss Dennis." Bo snaps out of it when she hears her name. Lauren is staring at her with a knowing smile and Bo blushes and tries to find something to say, but she is absolutely speechless.

After a few awkward seconds Bo finally greets her. "Lauren, you look. I-I, wow. You look incredible." Bo gushes out and reaches for the blondes' hand. "You know, if I didn't know any better I'd think you'd have a date tonight."

Lauren watches their intertwined hands and bites her lip. She can sense Bo's jealously and she kind of loves every second of it. "Well, I am going to dinner," Lauren pauses watching the turmoil flash across Bo's face, "with my parents." She chuckles and steps closer to Bo.

Bo's so relieved that Lauren was just pulling her leg. The thought of Lauren on a date with anybody but her drives her crazy. "That's a relief. I thought I missed my chance."

Lauren looks down at Bo, given she's got a few inches on her from her heels, and leans down to kiss Bo softly. "That's why I'm here actually. I've been waiting for you to pick a day so we could go out, but I just can't wait another day. So, me and you, tomorrow night?"

Bo could kick herself for waiting so long to make it official, but she'll just have to make up for that. "Tomorrow night it is. Just as long as I can court you, Lauren. It's been a while since I've dated, so I hope you can bear with me. But I do want to do this right." Bo knows she's putting a lot of her vulnerabilities out there, but she really like Lauren, so if Lauren can't handle that, then she doesn't deserve what Bo, or Charlie, have to offer. She just really hope that's not the case.

Lauren just fell a little bit more for the brunette, "Don't worry, Bo, I have a feeling you with be a wonderful date. As long as I get a shot with you. That's all I want, a shot."

Bo smiles and pulls Lauren into a hug, "That's all I want too." Bo is about to lean in for a kiss when she sees two tall muscular men step up behind Lauren. Bo pulls away and maneuvers so she is front of Lauren and facing the two men.

They both have lean bodies that are around six foot. Looking closer Bo notices they are twins, both with light brown hair, but one has a beard while the other one is clean shaven. They stare at Bo for a moment until they shift their attention to Lauren. And that doesn't sit well with her. "Go inside Lauren." Bo feels Lauren's hand one her bicep, but Bo just stands more in front of her, "Please Lauren, and hurry."

Just as soon as the words leave Bo's mouth, they advance. Bo takes a stance ready to fight to give Lauren a head start when she hears Lauren's voice screech, "Dylan?! Donnie?! Wait Bo! They're my brothers!"

Bo watches as the two men soften their features and smile towards them, "Didn't think you'd recognize us, sis. Sorry, if we scared you, ma'am." Donnie nods his head in apology to Bo as he scoops Lauren up in a hug.

When Lauren gets put down she smacks Donnie on his arm, "You guys are so not sorry! Ass!" She hits him again as Dylan picks her up in a hug as well.

Lauren looks at Bo who is now just standing there expressionless and feels horrible. She untangles herself and approaches her. "I am so sorry Bo, I had no idea they were here. Wait, why are you guys here?"

Bo still hasn't said anything, so Lauren takes her hand in hers and kisses her cheek. "These are my two older brothers, Donnie and Dylan is the one with the beard. They are in special ops for the Army. It's been, wow, three years since their last deployment."

Bo takes a deep breath trying to relax herself. Her heart is beating a million miles a minute thinking the worse of Donnie and Dylan. "It's nice to meet you guys. I'm Bo Dennis." Bo reaches out her hand and each shake it with earnest. "It's nice to meet you, Bo. I am sorry for the scare, but we just couldn't wait to see Lo here. I wasn't sure why she'd be at the gym since we have a dinner, but now I do." Dylan says throwing Bo a wink.

Lauren was confused how they found her, but she knows all of her family has that 'find a friend' app. "Ok well we should get going. I'll meet you guys there, just need to talk to Bo." The two brothers grin at each other and then back at the two women, "Sure thing sis. It was nice to meet you, Bo. Hope to see more of ya!"

Bo smiles as Lauren hooks her arm around her waist, "Likewise." She can tell that Lauren is staking her claim and makes Bo feel warm and fuzzy.

They watch as the two brother's hop in a massive truck and speed off. Bo lets out a breath and turns to tell Lauren that she needs to head inside for her last session, when lips crash to hers. Bo's been dreaming of these soft lips every night so when she feels them on hers, so urgently kisses back.

Lauren pushes Bo up against the side of the building not caring who can see. She just knows that Bo was willing to fight two men for her to give her a chance to reach safety. She feels Bo's lick her lower lip and she instantly let's her in. Moaning on the contact, Lauren lets her hand wander down to her lower back, desperately wanting to go further but stops herself.

After a few minutes Bo pulls back panting. Lauren tests her forehead against hers and whispers, "Thank you." Bo opens her eyes confused at her words, but Lauren continues, "You were so brave standing up to them and for me." Bo just shrugs and Lauren thinks it's the cutest thing and decides to be honest. "And so sexy as well. I swear, I've never been so turned on. They way you ordered me inside gave me goosebumps, Bo."

Bo's head snaps up at Lauren's statement. She bites her lip and fixes Lauren's hairs, "You really are something else." Lauren smiles and kisses her again molding her body to Bo's in the process. "I have to go. But see you tomorrow?" Bo nods not able to say anything as Lauren pulls back and walks away, waving at Bo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Man, it's good to have a home cooked meal! And this roast was phenomenal mom!" Donnie gushes and Dylan nods in agreement. The 'surprise ' her mom kept talking about was the arrival of her two brothers. Turns out they are officially off assignment and are given the chase to get an honorable discharge.

Lauren parents, Dwayne and Meredith, are both smiling feeding the boys more and more. Dwayne is a farmer who owns many acres and was hoping his two boys would want to take over for him when he retires, but they had bigger purpose. And they are heroes serving their country. "It's really glad to have you guys home."

Lauren agrees, it's been tough not knowing where or what your brothers are doing. But seeing them both here almost brings her to tears with sheer happiness. "Me too, that way mom and dad will stop being so nosey!" She teases, but it backfires when her brothers get a glint in their eyes. "Oh, speaking of Lauren, why didn't you guys tell us she's got a girlfriend?"

Lauren drops her fork in utter shock and blushes as her parents stare at her. They begin to 'ooh' and 'awe' as the boys tell everything they that happened and how beautiful she is and how smitten they seemed to be. Lauren just groans and tells them if they survive their first date she'll let them meet her. That seemed to do the trick and they finally dropped the subject and continue on with dinner. All she can say, is she's happy that her brothers approve and hopes Bo won't run away from her smothering family.

Later on that night, Bo headed home after her final session and was happy to see leftovers on the stove. "Oooh, lamb chops and stuffing!" Bo praises, but gets spooked when she feels tiny arms on her leg. "Hey sweetie, I thought you were sleeping. Did I wake you?"

Charlie snuggles more into her mom, "No, I woke up a little bit ago. I missed you mommy." Bo puts the plate in the microwave and picks up her little girl, "I missed you more, but just one more day and we have a three day weekend! I was thinking we can go for a drive to the beach? Maybe get some salt water taffy?"

Charlie lights up and kisses her moms faces all over. "Yes! That would be awesome!" The beeper goes off so Bo sets her daughter down as she grabs the hot plate.

They settle in on the table and talk about their days. Listening to Charlie, Bo knows she should have a talk to her about Lauren. She's been putting it off for a while, but now is as good of time then any. "Can I ask you something, Bug?"

Charlie nods and takes a bite of her moms food, "What's up buttercup?" Bo smiles at her daughter who sounds just like her aunt. "So, you know that I like Miss Lewis, don't you?" Charlie laughs, "Yeah mommy! And I can tell she like you too. Lie this much!" She uses her hands to show her mom.

Bo laughs, "Well, I asked her out on a date. For tomorrow night. But I won't if you don't think it's a good idea. I know she's your teacher." Honestly she doesn't think she would ever give up a date with Lauren, but asking her daughter and having that open communication with her, is important. Just because she has a say in the matter doesn't mean it's the final say.

Charlie looks at her mom for a few moments. She knows what her mom is saying. "I like Miss Lewis. She's so funny and smart and really nice, mommy. I think that you should date her. All you guys will do is stare at each other, like ALL the time anyway."

Bo covers her chest in mock shock, "That's not all we do you little stinker!" Bo grabs her daughter and places her on her lap, tickling her. "You think that's all we do, huh?"

Charlie squirms in her moms lap, "Moooommmmmy! I'm sorry! I'm going to pee my pjs!" They both laugh as Bo finally stops. "You're lucky little girl. Next time, no mercy!" Bo kisses her daughter and cradles her like an infant, "No it's bed time and I need to shower. Let's tuck you in, my princess."

Bo tucks her daughter in and kisses the top of her head, "Sweet dreams, Char Char. I love you, so much."

"I love you too, mommy." Bo begins to leave when she hears, "Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?" Bo walks back over and sits on the bed. Charlie bites her lip, looking worried. "If you love Miss Lewis, will that mean you'll have to stop loving me?" Bo almost choked out a sob at her daughters words. "Oh honey, I will never stop loving you. There is no one that could ever get me to stop loving you. No one." Bo says with conviction, before she adds on, "If I find someone else to love, like I love you, I bet you'll love them too. There's no need to worry, baby. You will always be loved."

"This much?" Charlie asks using her hands again. "That much and much much more!" Bo tells her mimicking her daughter. They share a big hug whispers 'I love yous' before Bo gets up and turns off Charlie's light and gets ready for bed.

AN: thanks for reading, hope you guys still enjoy this! I also hope you guys like Dylan and Donnie, they are fun to write. More soon to come! 


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm telling you, Kenz her brothers scared the shit out of me! You should have seen how scary they looked, just staring at Lauren. It seriously freaked me out!" Bo catches her breath after telling Kenzi about last night's events at the gym.

She was really glad Donnie and Dylan weren't there to cause trouble and that they seemed like stand up guys. Bo moved her work schedule around for today so that she can prepare for her date with Lauren. Unfortunately that meant she would have to miss meeting Miss Lewis before her class started, but she sent her a lovely text stating how excited she is for tonight. But even though the excitement is there, doesn't mean she isn't nervous. Knowing that her date jitters would surface, she asked for Kenzi to help her get everything ready.

Kenzi laughs at the relieved look on her sisters' face, "Sounds like a good time." She laughs harder at the 'pfft' noise Bo makes as she takes a sip of coffee. "So what are you doing for this date?"

And that had been the million dollar question. Bo has been brainstorming since she first laid eyes on Lauren on what their dates would entail, but that was all a fantasy. Now that their date is becoming a reality, she's not so sure anything she came up with is good enough. "That's the thing, Kenz, I'm not sure! I have a few ideas, but they sound stupid now."

Kenzi smiles at her, she doesn't know the last time she has seen Bo so nervous. It's kind of refreshing to see Bo want to try and impress someone instead of just going through the motions. "Hey, I don't think your ideas are stupid. I'm sure Lauren won't think so either. So come on, let's look at some outfits while you tell me your date plans." Bo's eyes light up and start telling Kenzi everything. The goth smiles and drags Bo into her room to find the perfect outfit.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The lunch bell rings at Thomas Elementary so Lauren lines her class up as her and her students head to the cafeteria. "Have a good lunch class!" She waves them off and turns around to go enjoy her own lunch, when she feels a small hand tap her.

Turning around she sees the thick framed glasses she's come to love, "Hey Charlie, is everything alright?" Lauren bends down on one knee so she's eye level with the curly haired student. Charlotte adjusts her glasses and stands tall, gaining the courage to say what she needs to. "My mommy told me about you guys. So I just wanted to let you know I happy about it."

Lauren watches as the little girl smiles wide at her. "I'm glad she told you. And I'm happy too. I really like your mom and I really like you too."

Charlie lets out a breath, "Phew, I'm glad we got that out of the way. My mommy and me always talk about stuff like this. I'm glad we can now too, right?"

Lauren pulls the girl into a hug, "Of course Charlie. I'm here for whatever. And just so you know, I'm hoping the three of us can hang out more too. I really loved our time at the zoo. Just because Bo and I are going out tonight doesn't mean the three of us can't do others things, ok?"

Lauren hopes that Charlie can understand that she's not trying to take anyone's place by dating Bo. She enjoys the Dennis family and just wants to be a part of it. She just needs to explain it to her that a seven year old can understand.

Lauren watches as Charlie processes her words and finally smiles back at her. "I'd like that. Thanks for talking to me, Miss Lewis."

"Anytime. Now go enjoy your lunch. I'll see you in a few." Lauren watches Charlie nod and heads to the cafeteria. She really hope things between her and Bo go well because she's growing attached to that little girl more and more every day.

Just then, Lauren feels her phone vibrating in her pocket. Grabbing it she smiles and presses the green button to answer it. "Hey, I was just thinking about you."

"Really? Hmm I hope all good things?" Bo says through the phone. Just hearing Bo's low voice makes her body respond.

Lauren just hums causing Bo to chuckle and continue. "I was just calling to confirm for tonight. I can pick you up around 6:30?" Bo is feeling a whole lot better after getting Kenzi's approval of her date. She's not even nervous anymore. Ok maybe just a little.

"6:30 is perfect. I'll send you my address right now. It's easy to get to from your house." Lauren pauses before using a softer voice, "I'm glad we're doing this, Bo."

"Me too, Lauren." Bo smiles a big cheesy smile knowing no can see how sprung off this woman she is. "Oh and before I forget, the attire tonight is casual. So as much as I liked seeing you in that dress last night, let's keep it casual." Bo thoughts drift off to Lauren's incredible figure and how sexy that dress was on her. She snapped out of her thoughts by Lauren's voice before she could imagine how incredible she'd look without it. "I can do that. I'll see you tonight, Bo."

"See you tonight, Lauren."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I look hideous, don't I? Fuck, what is my hair doing?" Lauren mutters out loud plugging in the curling iron again then running into her closet.

Donnie and Dylan share a look as they down the rest of their beers, "Relax sis, you look great!" Dylan tells his sister sincerely, but she's too far into the sea of clothes to hear him. "Awe look at that bro, Little Lauren is nervous." Donnie coos and walks over to his sister who is again changing her top.

Lauren turns around and grabs the black short sleeve turtle neck top, "You know, I'm really starting to regret letting you guys stay at the guest house." In reality it's more like two really small bedrooms with a stove and bathroom. It's not much but it's perfect for her two brothers.

Dylan grabs his sister in a hug from behind and squeezes her tight, "No you're not! You love us here. Almost as much as we love being here. I feel like we need some good old fashioned sibling bonding time." When the three were younger, they used to build forts made of sheets and cardboard boxes throughout their entire childhood home. Even with Lauren being a few years younger than the guys, they treated her all the same.

The scold of Lauren's face softens and turns into a grin as she lets the memories consume her mind. "Those were some damn good adventures huh."

"Damn right! Ok I have to admit sis, you look good." Lauren looks down at the soft grey jeans and her black top. "I do, don't I?" Lauren jokes, but she does good look.

"Ok ok what time is your smokin hot date showing up at? We have to give her 'the speech' and all that good stuff." Lauren finishes putting on her heels and shakes her head at her brothers' words. "Soon, so that means you guys have to go!" Lauren pushes Donnie and Dylan out of her room and to the kitchen side door just as her door bell rings.

"I'll get it!" Both of the Lewis brothers yell and race to the door, but somehow Lauren beats them to it. "No you will not! You guys need to go, NOW!" She growls out praying to God that Bo isn't listening through the door.

"Fine, but if she tries to pressure you to, you know, do anything..." Donnie rubs his fist and looks at her sternly, like she's still in elementary school and Bobby Ray is trying to steal another unwanted kiss. But Lauren laughs at him. "If she does I will welcome every second of it." She nudges them away and turns to open the door. But not before whispering over her shoulder, "And it's me you should worry about."

Lauren laughs at the appalled look on their faces before they rush out the side door, leaving Lauren to greet Bo.

On the other side of the door, Bo is clutching the flowers and bottle of wine that she picked out for her date. Her hair is down and she is wearing tight black skinny jeans and a maroon short sleeve shirt. When the door opens up and reveals Lauren, Bo just about melts on the spot but manages out a, "Hey you."

"Bo...wow you look, you look wow!" Lauren blushes as soon as she stops speaking, but seeing how Bo's eyes have a special glint in them, she can't seem to care. Bo steps closer and presses a soft kiss on her cheek, "Thanks. You look beautiful, Lauren." The brunette pulls back with a smirk, "These are for you."

Lauren takes the flowers and smells them. When Bo holds up the bottle of wine she remarks, "Ooh! Miss Dennis are you trying to liquor me up?" Lauren jokes and Bo fires back, "I don't think that will be necessary."

Bo doesn't wait for her to respond. Instead she gently pushes Lauren's body against her open door and kisses her. It only lasts but a moment but it's takes the breath away from both of them. "I've missed that."

Lauren looks at Bo, "Missed what?"

"Kissing you whenever I want." Bo answers honestly and kisses Lauren again because she can. "Are you ready to get this date started?" Lauren nods and hold up a finger, "Just a sec," and rushes to put the flowers and wine on the table, "Ok. Now I'm ready." Bo steps back and watches as Lauren locks up her door.

Lauren takes Bo's offered hand and they make their way to the car. Bo opens Lauren's door then hops into her side to start their date.

After a couple of minutes Lauren just has to know, "So where are we going? You've been pretty secretive about it. Should I be worried?" Bo's light laugh makes Lauren feel all warm and fuzzy. The way Bo is so carefree and positive all the time makes everything in Lauren's life shine. Bo reaches over and takes Lauren's, hand enjoying the way it feels in her own, "I'll keep you safe."

And Bo means it. She showed her as much the night before. Lauren just enjoys the small talk until they pull up to a lit parking lot. "Roger Rockas?" Lauren asks staring at the sign.

"Have you ever been?" Bo asks unbuckling out of her seat belt and Lauren does the same and meet in the front of the car, "I haven't even heard of it."

Bo links her arm with her dates. She relishes the feeling of Lauren's bare skin against her own. "Good. This will be a first for both of us then. It's pretty much dinner and a show. They have cover bands playing as they serve us our dinner. I thought we could let loose especially after the long work week." Bo loses all confidence as she explains Roger Rockas and suddenly wishes that she stuck with the original plan of dinner and a movie.

Lauren notices Bo's nervous demeanor and offers a small smile. What Bo doesn't know is that they could have gone to a fast food joint and Lauren would be having a blast. Just as long as she had Bo as a date. "Sounds like a good time."

Hand in hand, Bo leads them into the restaurant feeling better now that Lauren is ok with her choice of date. Hearing the classic rock playing as they walk in, they agree that casual was definitely the way to go. The place itself is very nice, but with the lights lowered and the live band playing it has a type of bar feel to it.

The waiter brought them to their reserved table. A small half circle booth meant for two. Bo slides in after Lauren and immediately places a comforting hand on her thigh. "What would you like to drink? Ladies choice." Bo asks with a wink.

"Hmm..." Lauren pretends to think hard about it. "How about some beer? Whatever they have on tap?" Bo turns to the waiter, "What she said, please." The waiter leaves the first course menus along with the bar menu and rushes off to get the drinks. "I hope you don't mind, I've been dying for a drink today."

Bo gives Lauren's thigh a gentle squeeze, loving how Lauren doesn't seem to mind a little touch here and there. "I definitely don't mind. It will also help settle my nerves." Bo admits softly.

For the short time Lauren has know the brunette she can already tell that Bo wears all of her emotions on her sleeves. From being sweet, to goofy, and in this case nervous. "I would have never pegged you, Bo Dennis, as nervous." She leans into the brunette enjoying the way she stiffens when her lips press against her neck. "Excited maybe..." Lauren's nose lightly traces Bo's jaw line up to her ear, "even aroused..." Lauren nips at her earlobe and soothes it with her tongue, "but nervous? I promise there are no expectations for tonight. I just want to enjoy your company and maybe get to know you a little better. How's that sound?" Lauren whispers in Bo's ear.

Bo's eyes are closed tight and the hand on Lauren's thigh is more like a death grip. "I-I think I could do that." Bo stutters out embarrassed but Lauren encourages her with a soft kiss to her lips.

As the night goes on, Bo and Lauren keep conversation light and fun. They are soon cuddled into the booth enjoying the show in front of them. But after all of the questions they've asked one another, Lauren still has one left, but she rather wait until they are alone. "Do you want to have a night cap at my place?" She asks Bo who nods and settles the bill.

The drive to Lauren's is quiet, almost too quiet so Bo, being Bo, wonders what is going on in Lauren's head. "You ok over there?"

Lauren bites her lip wondering if she should even ask but she can't help herself. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything." Bo says and steals a glance at her.

"Even if it's about Charlotte's father?"

And there it is Bo thinks. Honestly, she wondered why it took so long for Lauren to ask. She was never hiding it, but it's just one of those things. "Charlie Bug. We've been together seven, almost eight years. My mini me, I couldn't deny her if I wanted to." She lets out a small laugh and Lauren reaches over and holds her thigh urging her to continue.

"It was senior year of high school and I fell in love." She takes a deep breath and pulls into Lauren's neighborhood. "Mike was the rocker type. He had a band and was trying to make a name for himself. And I was there. Our senior prom was my first time and as cliché as it, I got pregnant."

Bo waits until they pull the car into Lauren's driveway and turns off the engine. "Turns out he got his band a shot at the 'big time' and signed the contract on the spot to travel the world."

"He didn't want a child?" Lauren asks in a small voice. She leans over to rub the tense muscles in Bo's neck hoping to relax her.

"I never told him. He left before I could and then when I found him a few weeks later," she paused and turned to fully look at Lauren. "He was so drugged up he couldn't even recognize me. It looked like heroine by the way he kept nodding off."

Bo takes a deep breath and places a hand over the one on her neck, "I know it's wrong to keep a child away from their biological father, but I was young. I made a decision to protect my little girl."

"You did what you had to. It is your choice, Bo. Your child, your choice. I sure as hell don't judge you for keeping that little girl innocent." Lauren says with upmost conviction. Lauren is feeling the sad, shocked and anger throughout Bo's story. To be put in that position, having to grow up at eighteen and take care of a baby?! Lauren knows she would have made more than a few mistakes along the way.

Bo nods mostly to herself and let's out another breath, "Well any other questions?" She jokes knowing the mood just went down the drain. Bo knows in the past people have always judged her; she just hopes Lauren can look past her mistakes.

"Just one... Come inside and have a glass of wine with me?" Bo whips her head up at Lauren's question like she just grew a second head. Lauren leans a kisses Bo her out of her daze, "Come on." Watching Lauren flee the car, Bo states at this incredible and caring woman.

Finally catching up to the blonde, they unlock the door and Lauren let's Bo enter first. "Your home is lovely." Bo says as she walks along the row of photos on the wall as Lauren goes to get a few glasses. Bo notices lots of family photos and smiles at a young Lauren covered in mud with her two brothers.

"I played rough as a kid. My mom never understood how I got so filthy every day." Lauren comments as she hands Bo the glass of wine.

"I could only imagine. Especially with two older brothers there to egg you on every step of the way." Bo laughs and turns to face Lauren.

Lauren didn't realize how close she was standing to Bo, but she couldn't seem to care. It seemed to happen in slow motion as their lips connected. Wine glasses were soon forgotten as they slowly move to the living room and find Lauren's couch.

Lauren lays down and Bo immediately follows her, falling so that she has one leg in between Lauren's. Their mouths are sealed together with feverish kisses. Needing more, Bo begins to pepper kisses down her jaw and pulls down Lauren's turtleneck to find the warm skin there.

Lauren moans as Bo finds her pulse point and her hips rise and fall on their own accord. "You feel, mmm, you feel so good."

Bo lifts up on her arms so that she can look at the blonde. Lauren is flushed with blush and her lips are swollen from their intense kisses. Bo bites her lip as she flexes her hips, enjoying watching Lauren arch up against her. Feeling better that she isn't going too fast, Bo leans to the side and fiddles with the hem of Lauren's shirt, "May I?"

Lauren isn't sure what she is asking, but when she feels Bo's thumb caressing her naked hip she nods. The brunette sits back on her knees and slowly lifts the offending material, watching as the soft skin gets revealed inch by inch. Lauren has her arms raised over her head by the time the shirt is off and Bo holds them there. Lauren only in jeans and a bra is damn near too much for Bo to take. It's been too long since she has been in this position and with no one as beautiful as Lauren. "You're beautiful." She whispers out in such awe.

Lauren blushes at the appraisal and is about to return the sediment but when Bo leans back down and kisses her lips she can't think let alone breathe. "Bo... I want to see you, feel you." Lauren gasps out as the brunette kisses down her neck, chest and stomach. Bo takes her time nipping a few spots, enjoying how the blonde squirms. But she eventually pulls away all together and lifts her own shirt over her head.

Her fingertips trace Bo's toned stomach before they get an eyeful of her impressive cleavage. Her hand cup each one as she sits up. "My imagination you is nothing compared to the reality you, Bo. So sweet. So sexy." Lauren growls out and kneads Bo's breasts with tenderness.

"You make me feel sexy, Lo." Bo gasps out as she throws her head back and lets out a deep moan. Lauren takes the opportunity given and buries her face into her cleavage, tasting what she can due to the bra still covering them. Bo must feel it to so she goes to unhook her bra when she hears a door open. With her arms still behind her back, she looks down at a wide eyed Lauren who yells, "Are you kidding me!"

Lauren takes Bo and flips her so she is under Lauren as she gets passed her top. "I am so sorry about this." That's when Bo hears the two distinct hushed whispers coming from the kitchen. "Shhhh... We don't want to wake up Lo!" Dylan whispers and the woman can tell there's a slur in his voice.

"Is she even back yet? I can't tell. Ouch! Be careful!" Donnie mutters back. Bo can't hold back the laugh that draws eyes towards the couch. Lauren wants to clamp a hand over her mouth, but Bo laughing is better than her being upset.

Lauren gives Bo a kiss and sits up so she can see the guys. "Kind of busy here, guys!" The two brothers stop like deer's caught in headlights at their sister on the couch with only a bra on. "Wh-what?"

Bo covers her chest and waves her hand up high over the couch, "Hi guys." Lauren enjoys Bo's good nature and runs her hand under the covered item to reach Bo's chest again. Bo smiles at the blonde, ignoring the two brothers who are giving heartfelt apologies but have forgotten to leave.

With the mood being killed, Lauren helps Bo into her shirt and they stand from the couch. Instead of Lauren putting her shirt back on she just grabs a pillow as the walk to the front door. "Can we do this again?" Bo looks over at the Lewis brothers, "But maybe at my house next time? I can find a sitter." She laughs although she's dead serious. Lauren definitely knows how to work her body.

Lauren laughs, "I'd like that. I'm sorry for them barging in. They're staying out back at the guest house and-" but she's silenced with a pair of soft lips. "It's not a problem. Embarrassing sure, but I wouldn't have changed anything about tonight."

"Not even me changing the locks?" Lauren asks with a shy smile.

"Ok I would have changed that! But other than that, no." Bo leans on the door frame and takes the pillow from Lauren so she can wrap her arms loosely around her waist. "You were an amazing date. Thank you for being so sweet and just so...you."

Lauren pushes the hair off of the brunette's shoulders so she can grip her better. "You are the one I should be thanking. The dinner, show, and for making my body feel like it's on fire." She says slightly grinding forward into Bo. "But for also trusting me with some of you skeletons. I know it wasn't easy talking about Charlie and her father, but I'm glad you shared it with me."

Bo rests her head on Lauren's shoulder, "I'm seriously crazy about you."

"And I, you Bo." With a final kiss, Bo pulls away and walks to her car. Once buckled up she waves to Lauren and drives off, hoping to see her again soon.

Lauren waits for Bo to drive away to turn back and face her brothers. "I'm so going to kick your asses!" She yells and the brothers run off with Lauren hot on their heels.

AN: Sorry for the delay, work got crazy and well whatever. I'm back and with the date! Leave a review because your comments really do encourage me to do better. Thanks for the support, I don't really have any with my friends or family so you guys are seriously the best! Hope to see you guys soon! Take care loyal readers! Twitter: Thelabcoat13 


	10. Chapter 10

AN: This chapter is dedicated to a friend who is in need of some fluff. Hope you enjoy :)

The drive back from Lauren's went quick and soon, Bo was sneaking back into her home in hopes to not wake her daughter. She walks to Charlie's room and sees she is sound asleep, clutching her stuffed rabbit. "Sweet tight, Bug." She whispers and closes her door and goes into her own room.

Flopping down, Bo stares at the ceiling. Tonight has been one of the best nights of her life. Its like there's this warmth that completely consumed her. Bo puts a hand over her hammering heart and sighs. This feeling, she hasn't felt anything remotely close to it since her daughters' birth.

Lauren Lewis is taking a piece of Bo's heart and she doesn't want to fight it anymore. She looks at the clock, unsure if it's too late, but she sends the text anyway.

-What are you doing this weekend?  
-Bo

She doesn't have to wait long to get a text back.

-I'm not sure. What did you have in mind?  
-Lauren

Bo's smile reaches her eyes. She's glad Lauren seems as anxious as she is.

-Thinking about doing a day trip to the beach. Thinking you could join Charlie and I?  
-Bo

"What's with the cheesy smile, sis? Have you finally forgiven us?" Donnie leans across the couch trying to look at Lauren's phone, but she just kicks him back. "It's only been thirty minutes since you guys spoiled my evening! I'm surprised Bo didn't run away screaming from the little stunt you guys pulled!"

After Bo left, Lauren changed into some sweats and chewed out her brothers for interrupting them. But unable to stay mad at the silliness of her older brothers, they flopped on the couch and turned on a movie. Even for them pestering her nonstop, she truly missed Dylan and Donnie. After years of worrying if they were safe or where they were, Lauren was happy to have them here.

"Come on Lo, a blind man can see how much she digs you." He offers his little sister a smile before continuing, "She deserves better than you banging her on the couch anyways." The joke earns a snort from Donnie and a smack on the back of the head from Lauren.

"You are such an ass. I wasn't going to let it go that far." She mutters not entirely sure she believes it herself, but that's her story and she's sticking to it. Lauren looks back down at Bo's latest text message asking to go to the beach with her and Charlotte.

They decide to go Sunday morning so they can go shopping and get everything ready. After a little coordination for the beach trip they said their goodnights. "Ok guys, I'm headed to bed. Try not to drink me dry! Night!"

The Lewis brothers groan, "What? It's still early! Come on let's hangout!" They both wine but she just keeps moving until she is safe in bed, fast asleep within minutes.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sunday morning came quick and Lauren is gathering up the rest of her things waiting for Bo and Charlie to pick her up. She decided to wear her black sundress with her black two piece bikini underneath with sandals. Her hair is flowing down her shoulders as she puts her sunglasses on top of her head. "Ready." She breathes out ready to enjoy the day with her two favorite ladies.

"Us too!" Lauren whips her head around to see Donnie and Dylan in board shorts and tank tops smiling at their dumbfounded little sister. "W,what?" Is all Lauren can function to say.

"Come on sis, like we didn't know you were going to the beach? We are Special Ops!" Dylan stands tall and flexes her pecs making them dance.

"Oh, you guys are special alright." The blonde mutters under her breath. Donnie walks up to his sister with an unreadable expression, causing Lauren to sober up a little. "I know we should have asked, but you would have said no. But we haven't seen anything other than desert for years, Lo." Lauren looks in his eyes and sees that far away look he gets, thinking about the war he's been in for the last 5 years and pulls him in to a hug.

After a few moments, the pull away and her blinks away the tears that try to fall. "So, do you think your big bros can join you guys? We'll be gooooood!"

The three of them hear car doors being shut and know who it is. "I'm fine with it, but you guys are going to have to convince those two." Lauren walks to the door as the two brother's smile at one another.

"Easy girl, we're not at the beach yet!" Bo places a hand on her daughters bouncing shoulders as they wait for Lauren to answer her door. "I know mommy, I'm just really really excited! Do you think Miss Lewis will like my swimsuit?" Bo is about to respond but instead Lauren answers the door, leaving Bo speechless.

"Hi Miss Lewis! Are you ready?! Are you ready?!" Charlie squeals and rushes forward into Lauren. Lauren anticipates the hug and bends down to catch the little girl, twirling her in the air.

Bo watches how the two laugh and feels a million emotions flow through her, but happiness is the more prominent one.

Settling Charlie on her hip, Lauren waves a hand for Bo to follow her into the house. Once they reach the living room, Charlie immediately notices the two men in her teachers' home. She gasps and hold on to Lauren tighter, and buries her face against Lauren's hair.

Lauren turns to Bo hoping she can see what's happening, but Bo is already right by her, rubbing her daughter back. "It's ok Char Char, those are Miss Lewis' brothers." Hearing her mother's words, Charlie pops her eyes open and slides out of the blondes' arms. She fixes her unruly hair and glasses as she approaches the beefy fellows.

"Wow, you guys are tall." Charlie says once she's an arm's length away from them. "Hi, I'm Charlotte."

The two brothers look at the little girl and drop drown to their knees, so Charlotte can look at their faces with hurting her neck. "Hey there, I'm Dylan and this is my brother Donnie. It's nice to meet you."

Charlie steps closer and inspects the two men's faces. "You guys look the same, but your face is furry." She points to Donnie who has a beard. The four adults laugh at Charlie's perceptive nature.

"Hey guys! It's nice to see the two of you again." Bo steps forward to greet them, "This is my daughter Charlie." Bo doesn't know what Lauren told her two brothers about her and doubts that she mentioned having a seven year old daughter. In her dating history, people didn't like the fact that she has had a child and hopes Donnie and Dylan aren't as judging as them.

Lauren cringes as she sees her brother's stunned faces. She didn't deliberately not tell them she's a mother, it just honestly slipped her mind. "She is just adorable, Bo. Such a beauty." Donnie comments as Charlie touches his and his brother's cheek, feeling the different textures.

"Just like her mother." Lauren whispers to Bo as she places her hand on Bo's back. Bo blushes and stares at the blonde who is now placing a soft kiss to her cheek.

"Do they do that a lot?" Dylan asks Charlie. The three of them stare at Bo and Lauren who are lost in each other's eyes, forgetting about them. "Yeah, but you get use to it. Hey! What are you guys doing today?!" Charlie has the biggest smile on her face as she seems to have the perfect idea. "You guys should come to the beach with us!"

"That sounds like the best idea ever! But let's ask your mom first, alright?" Charlie nods and rushes over to the two women. Bo is delighted by the idea and soon enough the five of them are settled in the car and are on their way to the beach.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"This clam chowder is so good! I'm getting another one!" Dylan says finishing his bread bowl soup and running back in line. "Get me one too, bro! With the seafood topping!" Donnie hollers after him. After the two hour car ride, they decided food was the first stop before actually hitting the beach.

Charlie giggles in her chair as she finishes up her fish and chips, "They must really like their food. I can't wait to go swimming! Mommy got me a new swimming suit too, Lo Lo." Lauren smiles at Charlie's new nick name for her, since 'Miss Lewis' is only to be used at school. "She did, huh? That's super nice; I can't wait to see it! I also got a new suit just for today."

Bo bites her lip, "You did?" Lauren licks her lips before taking a sip of soda, "Mhmm." The twinkle in Lauren's eye does not go unnoticed by Bo, but before she can say anything further there's a snicker coming from the chair next to her. Lauren glares at her brother and he just smiles at the two of them. Donnie has never see his sister so smitten with someone she's been dating. And he's glad to see Bo, as well as Charlie, that the feeling is mutual.

Dylan rushes back to the table holding up a couple bags. "Ok guys, I got it to go. I'm ready to see the big blue ocean if you guys are?"

It's about midday when they park and find a spot on the beach. It's not very packed, but there are still a few groups of people playing in the water or tanning on the shore. Donnie and Dylan set up two umbrellas to provide some shade, while the three ladies lay out the towels. "Here Bug, let's get some sunscreen before we head into the water."

Bo squirts a decent amount on her hands before covering her daughter head to toe. Once Bo is happy with her work, she squirts a little in her hand and starts to put it on her face.  
"Hey Bo, can we take the little one out? Just in the shallow part?" She turns at Donnie's voice and looks at Charlie who is on Dylan's shoulders. "Of course guys, we'll be right behind you."

Bo resumes her place on her towel and begins to lotion her arms when she sees Lauren lay down next to her just in her black bikini. "Here," Lauren smirks, "Let me do that, Bo."

The look in Lauren's eyes sends shivers down Bo's body. That is, until Bo takes in the gorgeous woman in nothing but a black bikini. All Bo can do is lick her lips as Lauren takes the bottle and moves to sit behind the brunette. "Can you lift this for me please?" Lauren asks quietly referring to the tank top and Bo obeys immediately.

Lauren watches as Bo's muscular back is revealed to her and can't help but trace her spine delicately with her fingertips. Applying the lotion to her neck and shoulders, Lauren wraps her arms around the brunette until she is pressed tightly against her back. She traces the curve of Bo's breast along her bikini top, toying with the material, "I've been very patient, but that patience is wearing thin." Bo turns her head and is met with Lauren's lips on her.

The kiss is as innocent as one can be, but it is telling more than words could ever do. Breaking apart Bo takes the blondes hand and laces their fingers together. "That was just a taste, so be prepared when we get some alone time, Miss Lewis. " The promise is more than enough so Lauren stands taking Bo with her, "I will hold you to it, Miss Dennis. Now come on, you really need sunscreen before you turn into a lobster." The joke is enough to take away the suffocating sexual tension and soon, the duo makes their way into the water with the rest of the crew.

"Thought we lost you guys! Come on, the water is great!" Donnie and Dylan are on both sides of Charlotte holding her hands and lifting her over the waves by the shore. "Mommy! Mommy, look how high I can jump! Weeeee!" The little girl cheers gleefully as they lift her again splashing into the wave. "Mommy you forgot to take your shorts off, silly."

Bo looks at her somewhat high waisted jean shorts and sighs. She didn't think people would care if she left them on as long as she has her swim suit top on, but of course, her daughter had to say something.

Lauren watches the normally confident woman falter and stand in front of her. "Bo? Are you ok?" She isn't sure what caused the change so quickly, but if it's something she can help with then, she wants to.

"Umm, it's fine. I'll go put them with our things and meet you in the water." Bo looks past Lauren's worried expression and kisses her cheek softly.

Lauren heads into the water with the rest of them, but keeps an eye on the beautiful brunette. She watches her fiddle with the button until she slides the garment off of her body and walks quickly into the water. Lauren decides not to push Bo for questions just yet, "I like the new suit, Bo." She gives Bo's ass a quick squeeze under the water, "I like it a lot." And with that, Lauren dives under the water leaving Bo with an amused grin, until she follows after her.

A few hours later, Charlie is building a sandcastle as Donnie and Dylan play one vs. one volleyball, leaving Bo and Lauren resting underneath the umbrellas. "God, your body is seriously one big muscle." Lauren grips the bicep and gives it a tiny squeeze. "And yet, it's still so delicate."

Bo closes her eyes and continues to enjoy Lauren's ministrations. She's been lying on her stomach as the other woman has been drawing mindless patters along her back and arms. "Can you roll over for me so I can admire the rest of you?" Bo's eyes fly open at the blondes' question.

Again, Lauren senses some discomfort, just like from before. She places a few wet kisses trying to coax Bo into turning over. "Pretty please, with a cherry on top?"

Unable to resist Lauren and her sweet disposition, Bo turns over and looks into the hazel eyes above her. Playing with the blondes wet waves cascading around her face, she takes in the little things that Lauren is unaware that she is doing. Like humming as she traces her jaw and pulse point. Or how she unconsciously bites her lips as she stares at her cleavage in the thin material. Bo continues to watch Lauren sweep her eyes along her sprawled out form until she reaches a certain area.

'It all makes sense now' Lauren thinks to herself as she notices the barely there scar near the bikini line of her stomach. Finding Bo's eyes again, Lauren can see uncertainty, or is it embarrassment? Either way Lauren doesn't think either of those suit the fierce mother laying beneath her.

Without so much as a word, Lauren leans down and places a small kiss to her C-section scar. Hearing a gasp she directs another kiss to Bo's open mouth, taking full advantage of the opportunity, tasting every inch of her delectable mouth. Feeling Bo's tongue mingle with her own just seals the deal and greedily takes every second of it. But after a few minutes, they break apart panting for air.

"Thank you." Bo let's out in a shaky voice and Lauren cuddles against her on the towel. They watch together as Charlie finishes her castle. Lauren waves the little girl over who soon snuggles in between them and falls asleep.

Donnie and Dylan notice the passed out little girl and decide to call it a day. Trying not to disturb Charlie, Dylan takes her in his arms as the other three pack up the car. Making sure everyone is buckled up, Bo starts the car and heads back home.

AN: Stopping here, but I'm already working on the next chapter. Hope you guys liked it. But please let me know either way! Thank you guys for all of the support! It means a lot that you take the time to read my stories and for letting me know how much you guys like them. Thanks again and see you guys next time!  
Twitter: Thelabcoat13 


	11. Chapter 11

**TP 11**

 **The drive back to town took longer than expected. A three car pileup on the freeway blocked traffic, making the cars only move a few inches every couple of minutes. About halfway home, Lauren decided to take over driving so Bo could rest, but the slow moving traffic made it so they got home close to midnight.**

 **Lauren sighed in relief when she pulled into the driveway next to her own vehicle. Looking in the back seat, there's Charlie sandwiched in between her two brothers, fast asleep. Stifling her laugh, she turns to Bo in the passenger seat, "Hey Bo, look..." But it instantly dies on her lips. Sitting next to Lauren, Bo is hunched over the seatbelt with her eyes sealed shut.**

 **Lauren looks adoringly at Bo as a soft snore escapes her lips. Charlie and Bo are so much alike in their mannerisms, it's kind of scary. Lauren wonders how Charlotte's father could ever give up on such a loving woman, but she doesn't ponder it for too long. It doesn't matter. What only matters in her, in this moment, the joy that they give Lauren. And hopefully, Lauren gives them the love they each deserve.**

 **"Ugh finally, I thought we'd die on that highway." A grumbled response comes from Dylan, who is trying to wiggle out of his seatbelt without disturbing the little girl. "I'm in need of a shower. I swear I have sand in places that I didn't even know I had!"**

 **Shaking her head, Lauren unbuckles her own seatbelt, "I agree, brother. My hair is so tangled right now." They snicker in their seats as she tries to run her fingers through her own hair, only for it to stop short. "I forgot how awful I am at body surfing."**

 **"Those waves definitely kicked your ass!" He laughs, but makes sure little Charlie is still asleep. "I guess I better get used to having to censor my words, huh? Don't want to corrupt the little one." Dylan watches how Charlie's glasses slide down her face. He delicately takes them and sticks them at the top of his shirt. "We better get her inside."**

 **Lauren nods and looks at Bo and Donnie who are still asleep. "Go ahead and take her to my room and tuck her in. I'll wake up these two and-"**

 **"I'm awake. You guys aren't as quiet as you think." Donnie yawns, rotating his neck from side to side. "I'll help ding dong here with the little one." The two brothers quietly get out of Bo's car and carry Charlie into the house. Rubbing her palms across her face, Lauren tries to wake up a little more, when she feels Bo jerk in the seat next to her.**

 **"Hey there sleepyhead," the blonde laughs at the startled look on Bo's face. "Good dream?"**

 **The teasing tone is not lost and Bo scowls, "I hate dreams that make you flinch. I thought a baseball was being thrown at me." Bo smirks looking at Lauren. It's dark outside and the glow of the street lights give Lauren an angelic look about her. But that's when she realizes where they are. "We're home! Is Charlie still asleep?" Looking over the seat, she frowns, seeing the backseat empty.**

 **But Lauren is quick with her response. "The boys took her inside. It's late and I thought you guys should just stay the night? I mean it's already close to midnight and I know you're tired. Charlie too! But..." Bo just watches how nervous Lauren is while she continues rambling. Even in the terrible lighting, she can see the blush creep along Lauren's skin. "Lauren..."**

 **Lauren sucks in air trying to catch her breath, and stares at the chocolate eyes gazing back at hers. "Yes Bo?"**

 **"Let's get inside and get some sleep." Lauren nods, mostly to herself, happy that she doesn't need to explain further. Opening the car door, Lauren feels a soft hand grasp her wrist. She looks at Bo, but instead Bo just leans over to kiss her cheek, "You're cute when you're nervous." Is all she says before getting out and walking to the house.**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Finding some clothes in Charlie's backpack, Bo briefly wakes her daughter and changes her into cotton shorts and a long sleeved princess t shirt. She also reminded her where they were so Charlie wouldn't get scared or confused just in case she woke up again. So, Bo kisses her daughter goodnight and tucks her into Lauren's bed. Initially Bo wanted her and Charlie to take the couch, but Lauren was having none of that.**

 **"She will be out for the rest of the night. A mariachi band couldn't wake her." Bo jokes and watches as Lauren kisses Charlie on her forehead. "Goodnight angel." She hears whispered from the blonde and tears threaten to spill from the beautiful moment shared between the two.**

 **Quietly, Bo and Lauren make their way to the threshold of the room and take purchase on each side. "Today was a blast, Bo. Thanks again for inviting me. And for not killing me when my brothers came too!"**

 **Bo gives her a crooked smile and steps closer to Lauren. "I had fun too. We should do this again sometime. I can see why you're a teacher, you're amazing with Charlie Bug." Lauren can feel her heart beat faster with ever second that Bo looks at her. It's like she can be telling you a million things with just one look and it makes Lauren feel like she's on fire.**

 **So as classic Lauren, she gets nervous. "So, there's the shower. Clean towels are under the sink. And I have some clothes in the drawers under the tv. I'm just going to take a quick shower in the guest bathroom, so if you need anything..." Lauren trails off as she flashes Bo a small smile and fidgets with her hands as she walks out of the room.**

 **Bo stares at the door a moment after its closed. There are so many different emotions that take over when she is around the blonde teacher. The spark was immediate upon meeting one another and she couldn't deny the pull Lauren on her. Even when Bo is around her now, there's still that pull.**

 **Bo checks on her daughter who is still sound asleep, then makes her way into the shower. As fun as the beach was, she doesn't want to bring it into Lauren's bed.**

 **Lauren true to her word, took a very quick shower despite her desire to stay under the warm water. Realizing how little her guest bathroom was stalked, she was forced to dry off with a barely their towel. "Uh oh... damn!" Lauren whispers harshly as she realizes she also didn't bring anything to change into. "Fuck."**

 **She knows what she has to do, so instead of wasting time, Lauren creeps down the hallway to her room and cracks the bedroom door open. "Bo?" She whispers with her eyes clenched shut. Hearing nothing, she opens her door wider and slips inside. Opening her eyes, she surprised by the darkness; only a glow from underneath the bathroom door.**

 **Smiling in victory, Lauren rushes into her closet and grabs a large comfy shirt and a pair of sweat pants. Happy with the clothes, she tries to sneak back out when she bumps into a warm body in the dim room. Almost falling to the ground, but Lauren was lucky enough to be caught by strong arms. "Jesus, you scared me!"**

 **Bo smirks still holding on to her damsel in distress, "Not Jesus, just me."**

 **Lauren rolls her eyes and takes a step back, but is still holding on to Bo's arms. She notices that Bo chose her 'math is radical' shirt and a pair of flannel pj bottoms. She has to admit; Bo can really work whatever clothes she's in. Tearing her eyes away from the beautiful woman, Lauren focuses on Bo's face instead. "Ha ha... I just forgot to grab clothes to change in." She motions to the clothes that are now on the floor. When Lauren looks back up, she finds Bo's eyes turn dark while traveling the length of her body. "Bo?" Lauren breathes out as she gets guided back into the inside of the closet door by Bo.**

 **The brunette doesn't answer, instead she places her hand over the blondes that is holding the towel closed. Seeing Lauren like this has put Bo in some sort of trance where Lauren is all she sees. The two of them have been doing this back and forth innocent flirting for a while now, and Bo doesn't know how much teasing she can take. She has appreciated the Lauren for taking things slow and for considering her daughter in everything, but Bo wants more. She physically needs more, and she will take as much as the blonde can give her.**

 **Bo tugs the towel, watching as it opens up and slides down Lauren's lean body, settling around her hips. Lauren is frozen in place, watching Bo as she traces a single finger across her collarbone and through the space between her exposed breasts.**

 **Bo watches in fascination while the little pink nub hardens as her finger traces the curve of the blonde's breast. Lauren is nothing compared to what she has imagined. She truly is a gift from God, perfect inside and out. Bo tries to memorize every second of this moment, from Lauren's dripping hair, the slight shiver she does when a flat palm rest just beneath her left breast, and to the pounding heartbeat that seems to match her own.**

 **Lauren might pass out from the lack of oxygen, but having Bo touch her so softly, so intimately, is making things difficult. Normally she would on some level be embarrassed by how exposed she is, but something in the way Bo is looking at her makes all her insecurities drift away.**

 **Peeling her hands off of the closet door, Lauren covers Bo's unmoved hand from her body. Wanting to just leap off the ledge into Bo, Lauren encourages the warm hand to move up. Bo follows her lead until her entire hand is covering her full breast. Lauren closes her eyes, feeling her nipple strain against the strong hand. "Bo!" She gasps opening her eyes to see chocolate ones staring right back at her hazel ones. She leans forward for more contact, tilting her head to capture Bo's lips. But out of the corner of her eye, she sees notices something.**

 **Just as Bo's lips graze hers, Lauren pulls back defeated. "We can't here." She whispers with regret. "Your daughter... we can't."**

 **The words register quickly and it leaves a sinking feeling at the pit of her stomach. Pulling back until she leaves enough space for them both to calm themselves. Bo watches Lauren adjust her towel and holding it tight against her body.**

 **Seconds feel like minutes, but Lauren waits patiently for Bo. There are so many conflicting emotions that are on Bo's face and it worries her. Hoping that Bo doesn't take her words as rejection, Lauren tentatively reaches to cup the brunette's cheek. Before she can make contact, Bo's hand shoots out to grasp her wrist, stalling all movement.**

 **Locking eyes, Bo turns and guides Lauren out of the closet and walking out of the room, closing the door behind her, and down the hallway until they are into the unlit living room. Bo flips on a small lamp and turns to face a confused Lauren. "I'm a mother. I love my daughter and we spend a lot of time together. But I want you Lauren. I want you more than I probably should considering we only just met, but I can't help it." Bo takes a breath and steps closer to her, hoping to not startle her even more, "Charlie will always be around, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't get to be with you the that I want. I think the way we both want. Unless you don't want to be with me in that way?"**

 **Bo's confession and question when unanswered, until in one fluid motion, she sees Lauren release her towel, pooling at her feet.**

 **Lauren stood there in all her glory, unafraid and unashamed. Hearing Bo say that she wanted her made her feelings real. No better way to say something then to show them.**

 **Frozen for only a second, Bo rushes forward with a dazzling smile and pulls Lauren's naked flesh against hers, fusing their mouths together. Nothing can compare to the feeling of kissing Lauren. It's like Bo has been missing this her entire life, but now that she's had a taste, there's no way she's giving it up. And just like Bo fashion, she wants to treat Lauren like a true lady.**

 **Before they get too far, Bo pries her lips away causing her partner to groan in frustration. "Bo... I can't have you keep doing that. I seriously might burst."**

 **Bo chuckles causing Lauren to frown, but Bo reassures her with a small kiss. "I won't deny you much longer, but..." She walks Lauren into the center of the living room before grabbing her intended blanket on the couch and smoothing it on the carpet. Not wanting to leave a naked Lauren for too long, she throws the pillows down to before shedding her own clothes.**

 **In awe of how adorable Bo is being, Lauren walks to the makeshift bed and sits down, just enjoying how breathtaking the brown haired woman is. Licking her lips, Lauren waits until Bo drops the last of the clothes on the floor and stares intently at her. "You really are the epitome of beauty, Miss Dennis."**

 **Bo strides over and straddles the blonde, groaning in pleasure as their naked bodies touch for the first time. "You're one to talk, Miss Lewis. I don't think I ever stood a chance."**

 **Lauren wraps her arms around her, pulling Bo closer. Running her fingers down her spine until she gets her hands on Bo's backside, Lauren nips the expanse of her neck and shoulder. "Probably not," she jokes, "but either way, I would have tried nonstop." Bo bucking her hips against her stomach has rendered Lauren speechless, tossing the playful banter out of mind. Feeling wetness cover her stomach, she knows neither one of them are going to last long.**

 **With one hand abandoning Bo's backside, Lauren trails her hand up her thigh. Bo seems just slightly hesitant and Lauren makes note to talk further about it. But for right now she just reassures her. "I'll be gentle, I promise you." Bo let's out a sigh of relief and continues to kiss Lauren.**

 **Lauren moves her hand again, but this time Bo opens her legs apart to welcome her. Two fingers run up and down the slit and they break the kiss groaning. "Mmm so wet, Bo." Bo can only nod and rests her forehead against her lovers. When Lauren's fingers reach her opening, she opens her eyes. That seemed to be what Lauren was waiting for and she slowly enters her.**

 **The pleasure on Bo's face and feeling her tighten around her digits damn near makes the blonde come on the spot. Thrusting with determination, Lauren watches Bo meet her stroke for stroke. With one hand inside her and the other wrapped around Bo's waist, Lauren takes one of the bouncing breasts into her awaiting lips.**

 **Lauren grazing her teeth against her hard nipple, Bo comes embarrassingly quick. Unable to keep quiet she buries her face into Lauren's neck, desperately trying quiet her cries of passion.**

 **When Bo comes down from her orgasm, the only sounds in the house is heavy breathing. It's peaceful, them getting the alone time they have been waiting for. They just cling to one another for a few minutes, until Lauren pulls her fingers out.**

 **Lauren waits and waits but Bo seems to be unusually quiet. Pulling back to look at Bo's face, Lauren sees a tear escape and run down her cheek.**

 **Bo quickly wipes it away and tries to gain composure. Crying after sex has never happened to her. And seeing the concern etched on Lauren's face, she's quick to tell her. "I'm sorry. I'm not normally this emotional."**

 **"Did I hurt you?"**

 **"No." Bo kisses her then kisses her again, just to see the blonde smile. "It's just been awhile, I guess. It was just...overwhelming in the best possible way. You make me feel amazing, Lauren." Bo knows she's falling for Lauren, and falling fast. She just hopes the blonde feels the same for her. For her daughter.**

 **Giving a lopsided smile, "You make me feel amazing too Bo. Thank you for trusting me. With you and your daughter."**

 **Happy to see they both are on the same page, Bo places her hands on her lover's shoulders and urges her to lay down. "Now Miss Lewis, I think it's my turn." Kissing down her neck and going lower and lower, Lauren props up on her elbows to watch Bo settle between her legs. "You can have as many turns as you like if you keep doing that." The only response Lauren gets is a smirk, before Bo dives in her wet heat.**

 **AN: hey guys sorry for the wait. Real life got busy and prevents me from writing. But I'm still here! Thanks to all of the PMs, follows, and favorites! I still can't believe the support you guys give so thank you! Updates will be slow for another week but more to come I promise! Hope you guys liked this one, let me know either way! Thanks again and take care!  
Twitter: Thelabcoat13**


	12. Chapter 12

It's been a while since Lauren wanted to get up and make breakfast. Sure, she's made oatmeal and cereal for herself, but it's quick and usually out the door to work after. But waking up this morning, Lauren felt a new type of energy course through her. And she knew exactly where it came from. So quietly, she threw her hair up in a messy bun and found her glasses before heading into the kitchen.

Last night had been incredible. Her and Bo took another step together and shared some much needed intimacy towards one another. It was slow and sweet, and had more passion behind a simple touch than Lauren had felt in years, if ever. And Lauren was craving more of it.

Hearing the back door open, Lauren adjusts her glasses and turns to see her two brothers walk in also still in their pajamas. "Morning guys, breakfast is almost ready! Paper?" She gestures towards the newspapers she's already gone through.

Donnie and Dylan approach grumbling what could be considered a greeting. They were never morning people. Even being in the service, mornings never came easy to them. "You're very chipper this morning, sis. Is the couch really that comfy?" Lauren is thankful that she's facing the stove and not her brothers. She can feel a faint blush cover her neck and cheeks even though she's grinning ear to ear. "Umm... just had a good night sleep, I guess."

Lauren has to bite her lip to keep from groaning. After the two of them worked themselves into exhaustion, Bo dragged Lauren into another shower. Another round later, Lauren kissed Bo goodnight and was headed for the couch, but Bo being her usual adorable self, wanted to cuddle Lauren. Scooting a sleeping Charlie over, Bo went in the middle of the bed and brought Lauren with her, falling asleep almost instantly.

Even better than waking up to a sleeping Bo, Lauren found Charlie snuggled into her when she woke up this morning. It made Lauren's heart race just thinking if she could have this; have Bo and Charlie as a family. Sure, it was soon to even think of having that, but somethings just feel right. And having the two brunette's in her life just feels right.

Donnie lifts up his full mug of coffee and brings it to his lips, "Well feel free to make breakfast like this whenever! It smells like heaven. I'm so over take out these days." Dylan nods in agreement and keeps stealing peeks at the bacon from older his sisters shoulder. Lauren nudges him away with her elbow, "It's almost done. Go get the plates ready and I'll go see if Bo and Charlotte are awake yet."

Just then you see the two walking in tandem down the hallway. Both Charlie and Bo's hair is down and a curly mess, making it almost impossible not to laugh at the sight. Charlie really is a spitting image of her mother.

"Morning Lo Lo." Charlie giggles and holds on to Lauren's leg. "I like your glasses." Lauren turns off the stove and turns to give the little girl a proper hug, "I like your glasses." The little girl fixes the thick frames looking embarrassed at the compliment. Still in her sleep induced haze, Charlie makes her way over to the table and takes a seat next to the Lewis brothers.

With her eyes looking at the table, Lauren feels a pair of soft hands on her hips from behind, "I like your glasses too, Miss Lewis." Bo can't help but place a kiss on the base of her neck as her hands innocently travel a little higher so she can feel the soft skin beneath Lauren's shirt.

Lauren turns her head slightly so she can see the expressive chocolate eyes that she dreams about. "Hi." She mutters out shyly.

Bo bites her lip and glances at the table, "You deserve a good morning kiss, but I think we should wait until we aren't under prying eyes."

Encouraging the blonde to look at the table, she's met with three pairs of eyes watching them intently with matching smirks. "Hmm, I guess. Although, it's very tempting Miss Dennis." Bo just chuckles and gives Lauren a quick kiss on the lips before reaching around her to get some plates, "Breakfast is ready!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After a hearty breakfast and a couple cartoons later, Bo and Charlie said their farewells and headed home. As much as they wanted to stay, Bo had to get home and make sure she had everything the two of them need for the rest of the week, and Lauren had to prepare for her class.

Not to mention, Bo has been getting nonstop messages from Kenzi asking about their impromptu beach day. Kenzi hasn't had much time to actually spend getting to know Miss Lewis, only hearing the stories from Charlie mainly, but she is biting at the bit to get to know the person that has gotten Bo's attention. So the first thing Kenzi says when Bo walks through the door is, "I want to meet her."

Bo huffs as she dives on the couch after putting her daughter down to take a nap. The exhaustion finally hits her. "You did. At the back to school thingy. Remember?"

Kenzi can barely understand her through the mumbling through the couch cushions, but knows all of Bo's 'secret languages'. There's drunk Bo talk, sushi Bo talk, really excited Bo talk, and of course, muffled Bo talk. "I know, but I didn't really get to talk to her. I need to meet this woman that has you and Char Char falling in love with."

"I'm not in love!" Bo shrieks out, not sure if it's the truth or not, but being called out only after a short time kind of freaks her out. "We just started dating."

"Puh lease! I've never seen you so ga ga over somebody before. Honestly it's a little refreshing. But that's beside the point." Kenzi takes her bag of chips and sits down on her bestie's legs, wiping her hands on the foreign pajama bottoms. "All I'm saying is I want to meet her. Like maybe at a BBQ or something."

Bo just lays there quietly, still caught off guard by her feelings for Lauren. Soon a smile appears and the butterflies return thinking about their encounters. Especially the more passionate ones, like last night. Or the simple ones, like the three of them holding hands on the beach, picking up sea shells.

Bo finally turns around, almost knocking Kenzi off, "She's so sweet, Kenz. Just thinking about all the things she does for not only me, but Charlie Bug... God, I..." But Bo only covers her fast beating heart, unable to truly express how happy Lauren makes her.

Kenzi squeezes her sister's leg, "I know, babe. She's important to you. And to the nugget in there. That's why I want to spend time with her. To get to know her."

Bo was contemplating Kenzi's words. And she was right. Bo got to meet Lauren's brothers so why couldn't she do the same courtesy and let Lauren meet her sister?

"You're right, Kenz. I guess I just like having her all to myself. It's hard to get some time alone with her...without being interrupted." Bo blushes as she recalls Donnie and Dylan catching them after their date.

Kenzi claps her hands together excitedly, "It's settled then! I'll get everything we need for it and Jason is pretty good with a grill! Oh, I'm so excited!" Bo just laughs at her sister. It really has been a long time since they had a family gathering. Since she and her daughter moved houses, everything has yet to slow down with work and her daughters school schedule. But it seems certain pieces have fallen in place in her life that actually give her an opportunity to relax and take it all in.

"I'll give Lauren a call and ask when she can do it. I'm probably going to invite her brothers too, they like stuff like that. That way Jason can have some guy time too." Kenzi snorts, but knows it's probably a good idea. Especially if what Bo says about Donnie and Dylan, it would be good for them to be around more people. "Ok Bo Bo, get some rest and let me know what your lady love says! I still have class today so I'll be home in a little, but I can't stay. Jason is talking me to dinner."

"Ok Kenz, I'll see you later! Love you!" Bo tells Kenzi as she locks the door on her way out. As soon as the door closes, Bo closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Only Kenzi would be bold enough to call Bo out on her feelings. She briefly wonders if she's moving too fast with Lauren, but another part of her doesn't care. Especially, when she hears her phone beep with a text message from Lauren.

-I know it's kind of clingy, but I miss you and Charlie around here XO Lo-

Instead, Bo gets up from the couch and grabs her phone before heading to her room. She eagerly texts the blonde back, happy she's not the only one feeling this.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Wow your letters look good, Shane! You've really been practicing, huh?" Miss Lewis asks the student. It's now Thursday afternoon and Lauren's just trying to make it through this short week. She's been trying to get her class to memorize the alphabet by listening to the sound rather than seeing the letter. Some of the children pick it up, while others tend to struggle.

"Thanks Miss Lewis. I've had a lot of time to practice, since my dad took my game boy away." He mutters sadly.

Lauren frowns, knowing how hard it's been on Shane having to be dragged back and forth between parents. She can't really parent the kids here, but offer support. "I'm sorry to hear that, buddy. If you want to talk, about anything at all, just let me know ok?"

Shane nods as he looks up in her eyes, "Thanks Miss Lewis." Is all he says before focusing on the sounds echoing through the classroom.

Lauren pats his back encouragingly and continues to walk around to each group of desks. She spots Charlie trying to focus on the sounds and attempting to write them. Watching as her brows get knotted together in an almost comical way. 'Just like her mom', she thinks to herself. As if she can feel eyes on her, Charlie looks up and smiles at her. Lauren throws her a wink, causing the little girl to giggle and continue her work.

Even though Lauren has seen Charlie and Bo at drop offs and pickups at the school, they haven't had a chance to really hang out since their beach trip. There's been more than enough phone calls and text messages, but Lauren is eager to have Bo in her arms. Nothing will satisfy her need until she can have some Dennis family time. And she doesn't think she can wait until Saturday for the BBQ Kenzi has organized for both of their families.

Sometime later, the final bell rings and the kids hurry out of the classroom, high fiving Miss Lewis as the rush out the door. Lauren decides to lock up her door and walk to where the students wait to get picked, hoping to see the brunette that plagues her thoughts.

"Looking for someone?" Lauren laughs at how pathetic she must look, staring out into the parking lot. She turns around to see Bo and Charlotte standing there with matching grins, no doubt loving having caught her searching for them.

Lauren fingers the lanyard holding her name badge and walks over to them. "Not anymore." Lauren says as she flashes her most charming smile. Not caring who can see, Lauren walks right up to Bo and gives her a quick kiss to her cheek, "How was work?"

Bo blushes and places her hand on Lauren's hip, "It was entertaining. Have another session at 5. What about you? Was the Bug here good today?" The two adults look down at Charlie who is swaying on both of their legs. "I was mommy! I stayed on the green card all day!"

Bo praises her little girl, but notices the principle talking to that Thornwood guy and staring at them, before the principle heads over to them. "Uh, Lauren?" She gets out before another voice starts.

"Hey Laur, I mean Miss Lewis. Ma'am." Mr. Santiago addresses Bo before facing Lauren, "When you have a minute, I'd like to have a chat with you, if I could."

Lauren takes a moment to look at her boss and nods. She's not sure why he wants to talk. Hale is laid back and chill as a principle and they've been colleagues, friends even, for a few years now so whatever it is, it must be important. "Just give me a second and I'll meet you by my classroom." With that, he says his goodbyes and does just that.

Bo gets this worried look on her face, "Lauren..."

But Lauren cuts her off, "We're not doing anything wrong. But before we get distracted, will you guys have dinner with me? I can pick something up and bring it to your place? After you get off work?"

Bo's worried look doesn't leave her face until she watches Lauren bite her lip waiting for an answer. Instead of answering, Bo just returns the gesture and kisses the blonde on the cheek. "I'd like that. Just meet me at the house, Kenz should be there. See you later Miss Lewis."

"See ya later Charlie, Miss Dennis." Lauren waits until they buckle up and drive off before heading back to her classroom.

Hale's leaning against the wall as Lauren is unlocking her door, "I didn't know you were seeing anyone, Lauren. And a student's mom too?" Hale chuckles as Lauren rolls her eyes.

She waits until they are both inside before defending herself, "Look Hale, there's nothing illegal about me dating a student's mom. She isn't married and her daughter isn't getting any special treatment."

"Whoa, Whoa! I don't care who you're dating. I know you'll be professional at work. That's not why I asked to speak to you." Hale let's her know before she gets on a rant at him. If there was going to be an issue about teacher/parent relationships, he wouldn't worry about Lauren being unprofessional.

"Oh... I thought..." She began but Hale waived her off once again. "No, Mr. Thornwood or rather his son Shane, wants to do once a week therapy session and have you there. It would only be for twenty minutes and I know you took children's psychology... So can you?"

Lauren nods, "Absolutely. I think it'll be really good for him to have an outlet to talk things out. Especially now that his parents are, well, going through some troubles."

Hale nods sadly, "Yeah that kind of thing is always hard on the kids. Ok, I'll let Mr. Thornwood know and see when we can do this thing." Hale walks out the door, "Thanks again Lauren. And again, I don't care who you date as long as the kid is put first. You get me?" He asks in a friendly tone.

"I get you, Hale." She smiles at how his lingo sounds coming out of her mouth. With that, Hale leaves and Lauren follows a little after, eager to have another date night with Bo. ****

 **AN: Yay! I updated! I appreciate all of your reviews and messages! You guys are the best!  
Twitter: Thelabcoat13  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Teacher's Pet**

"Lo Lo! Lo Lo! Auntie, look who's here!" Charlie jumps up and down next to Kenzi. Lauren stands on the porch holding a few bags of Chinese food, laughing at the excited little girl next to her aunt.

Lauren received a text from Bo saying she was on her way home and to meet her there, so here Lauren was, but she wondered if Kenzi had any idea. "Hey, Kenzi right? Did Bo mention...?" She left the sentence hanging, gesturing to the food in her hands hoping the tiny woman dressed head to toe in black would understand why she's there.

Kenzi opens the door wider and smirks at the blonde, "Yeah she told me earlier today. Come on in. The food smells good." She comments while trailing the Lauren and Charlie in the kitchen. She doesn't know too much about Bo's lady friend, only that they are smitten with one another and that she's Charlie's favorite teacher, but other than that, not much. So things are only a little awkward with them, but luckily Charlotte is a good buffer.

Lauren picks up the little girl and gives her a proper hug, "I brought more than enough, help yourself." Tiny hands wrap around Lauren's neck, "Yeah Auntie K, stay and eat with me and Lo! Mommy should be here soon too, right?"

Nodding, Kenzi grabs her bag off of the table, "That's right, little one. But unfortunately I have a class tonight, so I won't be home until late." She feels a little bad for not taking the time to spend with everyone, but that's life. "But I will see you and your brothers Saturday, right teach?"

Lauren gives an amused smile at Kenzi's nickname for her and sets Charlie on the floor, but the girl stays close to her, "Absolutely! I wouldn't miss it. If you need head out now, I don't mind watching her." Lauren can sense that Kenzi is worried over the time. She obviously knows the importance of school so she really doesn't mind.

"No, no it's fine. Bo Bo should be here...soon." Kenzi frowns as she looks at the time again. "Well, if you really don't mind! I'll owe you one teach! Come here Bug and give me a hug!"

Charlie rushes into Kenzi full speed with an 'umf' almost knocking her aunt to the ground. "Have fun at school auntie! Love you."

"Love you too! Thanks again, be good for Lo Lo, girl." With that, Kenzi winks at Lauren then rushes out the door, leaving the two in her wake.

Lauren locks the door behind her and walks back to the kitchen and sets her wallet, keys, and phone there. "So what do you want to do until your mom gets home?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bo curses when she pulls up to her house and notices Lauren's car there, but not her sisters. She doesn't want Lauren to have to watch her daughter all the time. She knows Lauren doesn't mind, but Bo still doesn't want her to feel obligated.

So, no Bo rushes up to unlock the door and enters, "I am so sorry I'm late. The class ran over..." But doesn't see anyone from the door. "Hello?"

"Ready or not here I come!" Charlie emerges from her room, looking around for Lauren, but spots her mom instead. "Mommy!"

Bo greets her daughter with a hug and a kiss, "Hey cutie, what's up? Where's Lo?" Bo takes off her sweatshirt and hangs it by the door, fixing her tight workout shirt and hair while looking around.

Charlie giggles, noticing how her mom desperately tries to fix her disheveled appearance and takes her mom's hand. "You look pretty mom. Don't worry. Buuuuut, we're playing hide and seek! So let's try and find her!"

Bo shakes off the embarrassment from being caught by a seven year old, and continues to look for the blonde beauty she's been dying to see. "Hmm... Well we better get looking because I'm pretty sure she promised us food." The two keep looking until one finds familiar jean clad legs sticking out from under the coffee table in the living room.

Bo bites her lip to keep from laughing at the sight. The table isn't very big, so it literally only covers Lauren's head and shoulders. Bo looks over at her daughter, who is checking the closet down the hallway, and walks over to sit next to Lauren. With that perfect ass on display, Bo can't help but give it a good squeeze. "I really like your hiding spot."

Bo tries not to laugh when she hears Lauren smack her head on the table, startled by Bo's wandering hand fondling her backside. "Shhh, I'm hiding." Just then, Charlie pokes her head from behind the couch, "I found you! I found you!"

Lauren scooches out from under the table, "Ahh, I thought I was invisible!" Bo adores how amazing Lauren is with her daughter. Most adults would be burnt out on kids if you were a teacher, but not Lauren.

Charlie crawls into Lauren's lap from on the floor and Lauren tickles her. Lauren tries not to blush under Bo's dreamy gaze on her, so she asks the obvious question. "So are you guys ready to eat something? Hide and seek always works up my appetite." Bo and Charlie nod in earnest and the three head to the kitchen.

Charlotte sits in her chair watching curiously at the two adults warm up the takeout. She likes that her mom smiles more when her teacher is around. It's also nice that she has not one, but three new friends to play with, even if Donnie and Dylan are silly. It's just nice to have more people around.

Over by the microwave, Bo turns to look at the blonde who is watching her intently. "You're staring."

Lauren nods, a lopsided smile gracing her lips, "I am." She takes a few glasses of juice and walks over to where Charlie is sitting. Bo takes a minute to calm the happy nerves she feels from Lauren, and joins them.

The three eat and share stories, enjoying how easy being with one another is. Before they know it, the food is gone and it's time for Charlie's to go to bed.

After a quick bath, Bo and Lauren read Charlie a story and kiss her goodnight. Within minutes the little girl falls asleep, dreaming peacefully. And the two adults make their way to the couch.

"Thank you again for dinner, Lauren. You really didn't have to..." Bo begins as she turns her body towards the blonde. She admires the way Lauren's teal v neck hugs her body and gives her a delicious view of her supple cleavage. Not to mention the tight jeans she's wearing. It takes a lot of discipline to focus when Lauren actually speaks.

"It's really no problem. I missed spending time with you guys." Lauren takes Bo's hand with her own, "I missed being able to touch you, like I've wanted." She punctuates her words with a few kisses on the inside of Bo's wrist.

"Me too." Bo whispers out of breath and tackles Lauren into the couch with an earth shattering kiss. Moans fill the air as Bo situates her body on top of Lauren and flexes her hip into hers. Lauren's hands find their way to the back of Bo's neck, holding her in place as they get familiar with each other's taste. "God, I've missed you this week." Lauren mumbles against the kiss swollen lips moving with her own.

"I've missed you too. So much." Growling, Bo kisses down her slender neck, nipping at Lauren's exposed collarbone. "Please tell me you can stay tonight. I promise we will go straight to bed." Bo bunches the bottom of Lauren's shirt, her hands playing with the smooth skin underneath. "I want to, I really do, but..."

But hearing a groan coming from the blonde trapped by her, stops her movements. Pulling away from the panting woman, Bo waits until she opens her eyes. "You can't?"

Lauren smiles at the adorable pout on Bo's face. "Well when you look at me like that." Lauren laughs when a playful slap finds her arm, "I have to finish the class's homework packets for tomorrow. It's a weekly packet, so during that time all be free at nights."

That seemed to do the trick. Bo gives her a nipple filled smile, "Really? Hmm... I guess I'll let you leave tonight. But can we still make out a little?" Bo asks nuzzling her face into the blonde's neck.

"Maybe more than a little." Lauren says before bringing her lips to Bo's igniting the flame from before.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

FRIDAY NIGHT

"What is she doing again?" Donnie asks in between doing his ab workout in the living room. Dylan rests on his knees from his push up position, "I don't know, but she's been doing something in there since she got off of work."

They both stop when they hear the sound of screeching. Peering down the hallway, they see their sister dragging a bookcase full of textbooks, very slowly from the spare room. "Need some help, Lo?"

They hear a grunt and then a mutter, "No thanks. I'm almost done!" Suspicious to what Lauren is up to, the guys get up and silently make their way to the room.

"Whoa! Nice work sis! Who knew there was an actual room in here?!" Dylan walks around his flustered sister and takes a better look around. Before, Lauren had her 'office' filled with a desk, a few bookshelves, and too many boxes to count. It was more like a storage room than an office, but it wasn't meant for anything else anyway. "Why the sudden change?"

Lauren wipes the sweat off of her forehead and shrugs, "I don't know. I think I was starting to feel overwhelmed by it being so cluttered." She busies herself by shuffling the remainder of the boxes on the top shelf of the rooms closet. She did have to clean the room out eventually, but the main reason was more of wishful thinking.

Donnie watches her sister fumble around with her excuse, but he knows the real reason. "Ohhhh, I get it." He watches Lauren whip her head around staring at him nervously. "Needed a spring cleaning huh? Not because of the two brunette's you've grown to love?"

Seeing the wide eyed look of their sister, they both yelled, "Busted!" Lauren turns bright red, but doesn't say anything as she closes the closet door and leaves the room. "Aww don't be like that. It's a good thing, sis. It's nice to see you sharing your life with someone, other than the occasional fling."

They follow Lauren to the kitchen and grab the offered beers. "I don't do flings. Where did you hear that?" It's not true, but it's not not true either, but it's just funny that both Dylan and Donnie have been out of reach during their employment, so how would they know?

"Psh, it's us Lauren. We know you. But that's beside the point. The point is... You're making a room for young Charlie so you and her mom can enjoy each other's company without any interruptions. Am I close?" Donnie waits for his sister to answer, but she just chugs the rest of her beer.

Both Donnie and Dylan watch as Lauren takes another look around the now empty room before shutting the door. They know she's just scared to admit her developing feelings for Bo, but they wouldn't be family unless they teased her. "We're still invited to the BBQ tomorrow right, sister? Lauren...? Ok night sis!" They laugh when they hear the door slam, effectively ignoring their questions. ****

 **AN: Next up the BBQ! Leave your thoughts in a review and thanks for the continued support on all of my stories. I've been writing another BoLo story on the side, but these posted are priority. So stay tuned and hope you enjoyed the latest update!  
Twitter:Thelabcoat13**


	14. Chapter 14

"Charlie Bug, we gotta get your clothes on before everyone get here. We can't have you running around in your Super Girl panties, silly." Kenzi hollers after the little girl, who is in tv land. The two of them got up extra early this Saturday morning to star preparing for their guests to arrive so Bo could relax. Not that that was happening, because she was already fussing about what to wear. But nonetheless, Kenzi was there to chill her sister out.

"Ok Auntie K! I can't wait until everyone gets here! Especially your new boyfriend!" Charlie sing songs and adds a few kissing sounds. Kenzi puts her hands on her hips with her mouth open. "Dude! We're only supposed to make fun of your mom! Not your favorite auntie."

Just then Bo appears from her room wearing jeans and a tank top, "You're her only aunt, Kenz. And it sucks getting teased by a seven year old huh?"

"Mommy! Is it almost party time?! I can't wait for you to meet Dylan and Donnie, Auntie K! They're really goofy and funny and we have so much fun all the time! And don't forget that Lo Lo is coming too and she's bringing cupcakes!" Charlie says out of breath. The excitement is evident and both Bo and Kenzi can tell just how attached she is to the Lewis family.

Bo chuckles and picks her daughter up to settle her on her hip. "Slow down, girlie. We still have a few hours before they come over, plus we have to go get some snacky foods to go with the tri tip. So, let's get you dressed, hmm? Did you guys eat breakfast already?" Bo asks looking at her younger sister.

Kenzi gives her a thumbs up, "Yup, we are just waiting for you. And for this one to put clothes on." Charlie just hides her face in her mom's neck, more importantly away from her aunts accusing finger pointing. But Bo just laughs and gets her daughter dressed and ready to go get a couple things.

The BBQ won't start until one, so it's more than enough time to get everything set up outside and to also get rid of her nerves. Bo knows that her and Lauren are down a serious path. The feelings she gets when she's around the blonde teacher is like nothing she has ever felt. But doing a family gathering, like the one today, makes all of those feelings real and out in the open for everyone to see and acknowledge. She just hopes today will go smoothly, but more importantly, that Lauren and Kenzi will get along.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Laaaaaauuuuuuren! Hurry your ass up! The party starts soon and I'm starving!" Dylan and Donnie are waiting by the front door holding their pans full of food they made. It's a nice warm day with only a few clouds in the sky. And they are ready to go out and enjoy it, but their sister is taking her sweet time. "You wouldn't want to keep your girlfriend waiting!"

Lauren emerges quickly after that, wearing a cream colored sweater and jean shorts, with her hair up in a messy ponytail. "Don't be an ass, Dylan. I'm just a little nervous." Lauren admits, busying herself with the cupcake tray. "This is a big step for me, for us really. Bo wants me to get to know her sister better and I don't want to mess it up."

Donnie goes over and takes Lauren's tray and gives it to his brother along with his own. "Sis, Bo and Charlie adore you. There's nothing to worry about. I'm sure by the way that little girl talks about her Auntie K that she's cool and will only tease you and Bo a little. But that's the norm with siblings. Right D?"

Dylan nods and pays his sister's shoulder. "He's right. That's what brothers are for too. To keep you on your toes...now come on slow poke!" A squeak comes from Lauren when her brother abruptly picks her and hands her off of his bulky shoulder. "Put me down!" Laughing they lock up and head to their excessively lifted truck and head to the Dennis residence.

It doesn't take long for the three to get there. And listening to the 90s mixtape the use to listen back in high school definitely calmed Lauren's nerves. "It's the one with the flowers along the pathway." Lauren points from her seat in the back.

Donnie quickly finds a spot and hops soon enough they are greeted by the smoky smell of a barbecue. After a few knocks on the door, it flies open and standing there is none other than Bo. "Hey guys, glad you're here. Come on in. We're settled in the back yard.

Bo lets the two brothers walk past her, but stalls Lauren by the door. Before Lauren knows it, Bo grabs ahold of her tiny waist and kisses her softly on her lips. "Mmm, that was some hello there, Miss Dennis." Lauren says licking her lips, enjoying the way she can still taste Bo on them.

Bo brushes a few blonde hairs away from Lauren's face, letting her fingers trace her sculpted jaw. She kisses her exposed neck a few times, noticing the small shiver that travels through the blonde, before pulling back with a wide smile. Bo loves when she wears her hair pulled back. Not only can she gaze at Lauren's elegant neck, but also so she can have better access to it too. Bo places her arm on Lauren's lower back and guides her through her home. "I'd apologize for my lack of control, Miss Lewis, but something tells me that you don't mind it."

"Not at all." Is Lauren's cheeky response before ending up in the backyard. There is music filling the air and a few tables along the space filled backyard. She sees Kenzi next to an unfamiliar face, talking animatedly with her brothers, but she can't find a certain little girl. "Where's Charlie?"

Bo chuckles and points over to a small playhouse in the corner, "She's been in there cleaning and hanging up all of her drawings to show you, Dylan, and Donnie. Although, I don't know if they can fit through that tiny door."

Lauren agrees quickly, "I swear, I don't remember them being so...massive. Just one summer though, the had a growth spurt. I remember my mom almost having a panic attack trying to find them clothes that actually fit them. After that, shopping for me was like a walk in the park for her."

"I can only imagine. Come on, let's get you something to drink." Bo gestures towards the two coolers near the grill. Bo fetches herself a soda and get one for Lauren too, and sees Jason smirking at them. Bo makes her way to the rest of the gang so she can introduce everyone.

He remembers when he saw her at that steakhouse when he first met Bo. He immediately noticed how jealous his girlfriend's sister was seeing the tall blonde out with another woman, date or not.

"Wow! Everything looks and smells amazing!" Lauren gestures to the food in front of Jason on the grill, hoping to break the ice. But luckily Kenzi is there to help out. "Hey teach, I was wondering where you two were hiding. I'm surprised Char Char isn't stuck on your leg already." She rubs Jason's back, "Babe, this is Lauren Lewis, Bo's beau. Lauren this is my man Jason Keller."

"It's nice to meet you, Lauren. Uh oh, incoming." He gets out before hear Charlie run full force towards them. "Lo Lo! You're here!"

Lauren turns and catches her when the little girl jumps into her arms. "I sure am! I hear you have something for me to see?" Charlie nods and points to her playhouse. "I think we'll go see it before we eat. Is that ok mom?" Lauren asks Bo, a smile forming on her lips.

Bo brings her lips together, trying not to smile. She's about to answer when she gets a beep from a text message. Noticing the messenger, she frowns but manages a smile to her two favorite girls. "Sure thing. Be nice to Lauren, Bug."

Charlie climbs out of her teacher's arms and takes her hand instead, "Always mommy. Let's go!" The two of them make their way to the playhouse, leaving everyone else chat away.

"She's really taken with her, isn't she?" Donnie asks nodding to the playhouse.

Kenzi takes a sip of her drink and grabs some chips from the side table. "I don't know who is more so. Lauren really is great with her. Most people dread babysitting, but she just goes with it with her." Bo just stands there listening to the group, but all she can manage to do is watch her daughter and Lauren play together. Looking down at her phone again she sighs, and that gets Kenzi's attention. "What's going on babe? The food will be ready soon, so don't get hangry at me."

Bo laughs at her sister, "No you noob, it's not that. But look." She hands her the phone and Kenzi just laughs at her. "This is not funny, Kenz! If mom stops by really quick, then she'll be so nosey about me and Lauren. You know how she gets." Bo and Kenzi's mom lives closer than either of them like, but they rarely get to see her because of her work schedule. Being a psychologist, their mother is always over analyzing their jobs, parenting skill, and their dating lives. Something both could do without.

Kenzi thinks it over before her eyes just about bulge out of her head. "Shit! Jason is here!"

Bo gives her that 'duh' look before pressing the call button. She has to stop her mom before she scared off Lauren for good.

Not too far away, Jason, Dylan, and Donnie are staring at Kenzi and Bo. Their faces are a mix of shock and amusement, hearing the women talk about their own mother, but know better than to get involved. Instead they share a laugh and go on about their business.

Inside the playhouse, Charlie has Lauren in a little kid chair and is walking around telling her about each and every drawing. There are about a dozen crayon drawings taped to the wall and Lauren is actually impressed with her talent. It seems she did a timeline of all of the major events in her own life. From in her mommy's belly and her first day getting glasses.

But the ones that made her heart beat a million miles a minute were the Zoo and beach drawings of them. Charlie was so detailed with her stick figures that it made Lauren swallow the lump in her throat.

Lauren stood up, or as much as she could in the tiny house, and got a closer look. "What's wrong, Lo Lo?" Charlie asks putting her small hand around her leg and leaning against her. "You're crying."

Lauren rolls her eyes and wipes the tears from her face. "Oh, no no no. I'm just so amazed by your artwork. I don't think anyone has drew such pretty pictures before."

"Really?" Charlie asks a small smile creeping on her face. Lauren kneels down so she can be eye level with the adorable girl. "Absolutely. I promise these are happy tears. But I was wondering... Do you think you could draw me a few photos? My refrigerator needs some really amazing artwork, like yours."

The little girl's eyes light up and a small squeak escapes her lips as she lunges for her Lo Lo. "YES! Yes of course I can! I can make as many as you want! Mommy, did you hear?" Lauren looks behind her and sees Bo's chocolate eyes staring at her through the window of their little house.

Lauren fidgets with her hair and wipes the lingering moisture off of her face, while Charlie goes to where her mom is, talking her ear off excitedly. But soon you hear Charlie's voice in the distant. "You know she's going to draw a million photos for you, right?" Bo says chuckling a little. "I don't know if your house is going to be big enough to hold all of them.

Lauren laughs and stand up too quickly, hitting her head on the plastic roof, before bending again to face Bo, who is trying not to laugh at her. "As long as it's bigger than this one, I'm sure they'll be fine. I think it'll be nice to look at." Lauren knows that Bo saw the tears on her face and heard her conversation with her daughter, but she doesn't know if she's ready to admit how much she cares about them. But she does know one thing. "Hey Bo?"

Bo looks taken back by the emotion in Lauren's voice, but manages a response. "Yeah Lauren?"

Lauren steps right up to the window where she is and sucks in a breath. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Lauren doesn't have to wait long for a response as she's pulled through the window and lips crash into hers kissing her deeply. "It would be an honor, Miss Lewis. Now, come on, the food is ready and I really want to sit next to my wonderful girlfriend." ****

 **AN: The BBQ is a two parter so more soon. And more BoLo times, I know they didn't get much interaction but next time! Sorry for the lack of updates but things happen and let's just say I'm really happy to be able to write again. Thanks for your messages and more importantly your patience. Hope you guys like this chapter and I hope to see your reviews on it! Thanks again for reading!  
Twitter: Thelabcoat13**


	15. Chapter 15

****  
"Lo Lo!" Charlie chuckles and tugs on the hem of Lauren's sweater. "You can't play if you've got your hands full! Put the ribs down so we can play the bean bag game."

Lauren looks down at the little girl and smiles. She takes another big bite, cleaning her last rib and sets her plate down on the table. Reaching for a napkin, she cleans off her face and hands. "There, all done! Now, how do we play this bean bag game?"

There are two wooden boards spread out in a straight line propped up on a slanted angle. They each have a small hole on the top half of the board and six bean bags. Three red three blue.

Bo walks next to Charlie and Lauren with the six bags. "It's easy, Lauren. All you have to do is toss your bags in the hole. Three points if you make it through it and one point if it lands on it. First team to make it to twenty-one wins." Bo tosses the red bag under hand and hits the board.

"Hmm, does that mean I get you on my team?" Lauren whispers in Bo's ear from behind her. Bo closes her eyes and tries to will the goosebumps away from her body. Feeling the blonde's breath caress her neck makes her knees buckle. It's been way to long since she's had a moment alone with Lauren, but she knows this BBQ if for everyone to get to know one another.

Kenzi bursts into a fit of giggles from the other side of the yard. Seeing her sister so speechless, she steps in. "Sorry teach, I've already claimed you for a partner!" Kenzi hollers at them breaking their little moment up. "We're up against Bo Bear and Donnie."

Lauren does a little pout, knowing Donnie is that wonder kid that is amazing at all things sports and by the way Bo landed through it, she's probably good too.

Charlie notices her hesitation and pats her bare leg to get her attention. Kneeling down, Lauren smiles when the young girl puts her hand up and whispers to her. "Don't worry Lo Lo, you'll do great!" And with that they high five. "Ok Kenzi," Lauren shouts over to her teammate, "let's do this!"

Kenzi smacks Donnie on the arm, "You guys are going down!" Bo hands the three bags to her opponent with a cheeky smile. "Don't worry Lauren, we can be teammates later. Maybe after Charlie goes to sleep?"

Lauren leans in and presses a quick kiss to Bo's lips, "Sounds like a plan Miss Dennis."

"Oh? And what game are you guys going to be playing?" A female voice startles the two women. Lauren whips her head around and notices an older brunette in a red skirt suit holding, what looks like an expensive purse, smirking at the two of them.

Lauren looks to Bo who this woman is, but Charlie answers the big question. "Nana! Nana! What are you doing here?" The gleeful little girl charges her 'nana' with her arms wide open. Watching them interact so closely gives me an idea of how close they are, but looking at Kenzi trying to hide Jason in Charlotte's playhouse and Bo looking like she wants to do the same, shows me what type they have with their mother.

Lauren puts a comforting hand on Bo's hip, snapping her out of her daze. "I am so sorry about this." Bo whispers and tries to manage a smile. "Hey mom. I thought we decided to stop by Monday? That tonight wasn't a good night."

"Well I was in the neighborhood and thought, why not? It's Saturday so I know you didn't work or school. Hello there, I'm Aife." An outstretched hand makes its way into Lauren's and the blonde shakes it. "Who is this lovely woman, Isabeau?"

Bo watches as her mom takes in every inch of her girlfriend. She hates the way she takes her time traveling up her bare legs, making Lauren squirm uncomfortably. It's not the first time her mom has tried to flirt with her companion, but she's determined to keep Lauren around.

Keeping an arm around Lauren's waist, pressing her body into her own, she addresses her mom. "This is my girlfriend, Lauren. And over there are her brothers Donnie and Dylan." Bo looks over at her younger sister. Kenzi is wide eyed, but finally admits defeat and ventures over with Jason in tow. "Hey mom. This is my boyfriend Jason."

"We're having a BBQ! And playing games! See?" Charlie bounces up and down before running over to Lauren, latching onto her leg. "Come on Lo Lo. Mommy's got her angry eyes on. That means we have to go play quietly.

Dylan chimes in quickly trying to diffuse the awkward situation, knowing damn well how a woman's 'angry eyes' work. "Come on Jason, me and you versus Lo and D. Charlie can keep score, right little one?" He looks down at Charlotte who nods eagerly and begins to go into detail about how she learned to count past a hundred last week, leaving Bo, Kenzi, and Aife to talk.

Aife smirks, watching the five of them play the bean bag toss game. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I didn't know you guys were dating anyone."

"Jason and are have been dating maybe a month or two. It's still pretty new and I didn't want you to scare him off with your brain shrinking." Kenzi puts her hands deep in her pockets and waits for Bo to speak. Bo is just standing there with her arms across her chest, staring at her mom.

The whole time Kenzi is talking, Aife tries to get a better look at her daughters' dates, but Bo isn't having any of that. "Mom. Look, I know Kenz and I don't divulge too much in our personal life, but there's a reason for that. So, I'm asking you. Please, don't. I promise we will call and set up a dinner for us all to meet, but that isn't right now." Bo knows she's being a little harsh, but she knows that her mom won't listen to her otherwise. Charlie is over the moon having Lauren in her life and so is Bo. And she won't have her mom mess something so promising up.

The oldest brunette huff and puts her hands up in surrender, "Fine, fine I'll just grab that book and leave. But I want to meet them, girls. I can see they're more than a fling, even if it is with a hot long legged blonde and a lean hunk with dreamy eyes. So, I'll go easy...for now."

Bo keeps a stem face but visibly relaxes. "Come on, let me grab you that book."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A couple hours later, the sun was setting and the party had fizzled out. Kenzi decided to stay the night with Jason, leaving the Lewis' to help clean up. Charlie was in her Doc Mcstuffins pjs helping where she could, but Donnie insisted they had it. "Thanks for the help little one. See? It's all clean now!" he says gesturing to the clean kitchen.

Charlie pouts and adjusts her thick glasses, "Does that mean you guys are leaving now? But I have so many games we can play."

Donnie gives a sad smile and goes to answer but Bo steps in. "Unfortunately, but Lauren said she's going to stay a little longer. Maybe even for a sleepover. How does that sound?" Lauren was hesitant to stay the entire night, not knowing how Charlie would handle her and Bo sharing a bed. But Bo thought it best to just ask her daughter.

"Really Lo Lo?! That would be so much fun! Does that mean you can read me a story too? Oh! Come see my room!" Charlie bounces up and down in excitement. Lauren laughs at her reaction and takes her hand. "Absolutely, I would love to do all of those things. But first, let's say goodnight to Dylan and Donnie, yeah?"

Immediately, both of the Lewis brother drop to their knees and open their arms wide. They didn't have to wait long for the bone crushing hugs they get from Charlie. "She really is a hugger, isn't she?" Lauren asks taking Bo's hand in her own as the group hug continues.

Bo smiles at their joined hands, "I did warn you that first day, but you didn't believe me." Chuckling Bo presses a light kiss on Lauren's lips and hums in delight. "Is it her bedtime yet?"

Lauren bites her lip to keep from grinning, "Almost. But don't worry Miss Dennis, I don't have a bedtime."

Bo opens her mouth to say something, but a throat being cleared distracts her. Looking over, the two women see cheesy smiles and wiggling eyebrows from Donnie, Dylan, and Charlie. "They said goodnight mommy!"

Blushing, Bo and Lauren mutter a night and usher them out the door. They decided to settle on the couch and watch a little tv, but soon Charlie was yawning more and more. So, the three of them read a quick story, but the little girl was fast asleep before they even finished it. Flipping on the nightlight, they escape from Charlie's room with a click of the door behind them.

"I think today went well, don't you?" Bo asks as she wraps her arms around Lauren's neck, walking backwards towards her bedroom. But she doesn't get much of a response before Lauren pulls Bo into a deep kiss. Their mouths gently caressed one another's, keeping the kids slow. Kissing has been the one consisted thing that they have shared since meeting and it's such a simple act that causes their entire bodies to heat up.

Pulling back, Bo gives a few tender nips on Lauren's chin. "God I missed this!" Soon Bo's back hits her bedroom door. Finding the knob, she twists it open and pulls Lauren inside and pulls off Lauren's sweater.

"I like your room." Lauren gasps out when the cool air hits her bare skin. The material of her bra is the only thing keeping her top half warm. "But I'd like something even more." She says lifting Bo's blouse up and over her head, throwing it to the floor.

Taking a minute to admire how beautiful Bo is, Lauren traces a finger down her neck and chest, then follows it with teasing kisses. She only stops ounces she's on her knees and starts to unbuckle Bo's skin tight jeans. Lauren holds eye contact with the brunette as she yanks the jeans off, leaving Bo standing in her underwear. "Such beauty..."

"Lauren..." Bo breathes out seeing so much emotion in the hazel eyes staring back at her. "Come here." Bo says extending her hand. As soon as they are connected, Bo peels off the blonde's jean shorts and guides her girlfriend to the bed before climbing in after her.

They take their time, mapping each other's bodies, leaning new ways to bring one pleasure. Soon the rest of the clothes disappear leaving no barriers between them. Bo soon settles on top of Lauren, rocking her hip against Lauren's. "Right there, Bo." Lauren gasps clutching at Bo's hips, loving the delicious friction.

Bo brings Lauren's legs and bends in to wrap around her backside and speeds up. "You feel so good, baby. I love how wet you get for me, Lauren. Fuck, I'm so close!"

Lauren let's out a moan hearing the usually reserved woman talking dirty to her. "God Bo! Keep going! I'm so close too! Give it to me baby!" Lauren watches Bo's rhythm falter slightly as she begins to tease her nipples that are bouncing back and forth. But Bo soon speeds up her thrusts at a harsher pace.

"Shit! Tell me your close, I don't know...Ahhh Oh fu-mph!" Bo yelps out before burying her face into Lauren neck and chest to muffle her screams as she comes. As on que, Lauren too thrusts back against Bo, crashing down as her orgasm washes over her. She has to bite her lip to keep from screaming, but can't control her hands from taking down Bo's back.

As they both come down from their orgasm, the only sounds are their heavy breathing that is filling the air. "Wow...that was so good, Bo. You always work my body so completely that I'm still humming with pleasure."

Bo giggles and rolls off to the side, wrapping her body into Lauren's. "I know what you mean. I'm so addicted to you. And I don't just mean your body, Lauren." Bo confesses drawing patterns on Lauren's quivering stomach, slightly embarrassed that she let that escape her lips.

Lauren senses the shy look coming from Bo and turns and brings Bo in a passionate kiss, slipping her tongue past her lips get a better taste. "I'm addicted to you too, Bo. And I don't just mean your body." Lauren repeats the words said to her with a shy smile. "Although..."

"Although?" Bo asks as Lauren maneuvers Bo so she's flat on her back. Lauren kisses her again and makes her way to Bo's dripping center, circling her opening with two fingers. "Although, I wouldn't mind getting acquainted with this body of yours a little better."

"I wouldn't mind either, Lauren." Bo says as she wraps her legs around Lauren's waist, offering herself up and giving her girlfriend all the access she needs.

As Lauren thrusts the two fingers into her waiting center, all she can think is how she can get used to this **.**

 **AN: I'm still here! Don't be too upset with the delay, but hopefully this chapter will make it up? Thanks for all the PMS, follows, favorites, and most of all Reviews! I love reading them, they really brighten my days so keep em coming! More chapters soon to come! Thanks again for reading, hope you enjoy it!  
Twitter:thelabcoat13**


	16. Chapter 16

****

Seeing the sun from behind her eyelids made Lauren groan, not wanting to wake up yet. But feeling a certain someone's naked breasts pressed against her back and an arm firmly secured across her stomach made it a little bit easier.

Peeking through her eyelashes, the blonde smiles noticing the familiar surroundings or her girlfriends room. Yesterday's BBQ was a whirlwind of things, with being friendly with Kenzi, to meeting Bo's mother. But all in all the day was perfect. She got to spend some real quality time with Charlie and Bo and hopefully get in Kenzi's good gracious.

Lauren was shaken out of her musings when she heard the familiar pitter patter of tiny feet headed her way. Looking down, she began to panic knowing she is naked underneath the blankets wither an equally naked Bo. Lauren wasn't sure what to do, but soon enough Charlie discreetly opens the bedroom door.

Lauren sits up clutching the blanket to her chest and gives the little girl a nervous smile. "Uh.. Hi Charlie girl! Sleep well?"

Charlie squints her eyes as she reaches for her glasses hanging on her pajama shirt. "Lo Lo?" She asks confused before getting a better look. "Lo Lo you stayed! I thought you left since I didn't see you on the couch." Charlie climbs her way up the bed grabbing Lauren into a hug.

Lauren hugs the girl tight, trying to figure out how to explain her being in her mom's bed, but is struggling. Luckily, Bo groans and sits up and wipes the sleep from her face.

"Mommy! Your boobies are showing!" Charlie giggles pointing at her mother's nudity. "Are you nakey under there?" She asks peeking under the blanket.

Bo smirks at Lauren who is trying not to stare at her exposed breasts, but is failing miserably. Bo bites her lip and raises an eyebrow at her girlfriend, making Lauren turn another shade of red. "I am silly girl. It's my bed, I can be nakey if I want." Bo tickles her daughter and gives her her morning kisses all over her face. "Hey Bug, why don't you go into the living room and watch cartoons while Lauren and I get up to make breakfast?"

"Ok mommy! See you at breakfast Lo Lo!" Charlie says gleefully and gives them each another hug before jumping off the bed and running down the hallway and out of view. "Sorry about that Lauren, she's sneaky in the morning."

Lauren let's out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding and chuckles. "It's ok, I was just surprised. I wasn't sure how she was going to be but..." Lauren trails off shaking her head before turning back to Bo. She slowly leans forward and kisses her girlfriend, enjoying how well their lips move against one another. "Good morning beautiful." Lauren says in a raspy voice.

Bo bites her lip looking at the hazel eyes in front of her. "God Lauren, you are driving me crazy." Bo says as she grips Lauren's blonde messy hair, going in for another taste of those lips. "If I could, I'd keep you prisoner in my bed all day."

Humming, the blonde agrees. "I'd be a very happy prisoner. But I think there is a little girl watching cartoons that might object. So how about French toast and bacon instead?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After breakfast and a few showers, Charlie, Bo, and Lauren were now relaxing on the couch. Charlie has been doodling in her notebook about new adventures she wants to go on, so her teacher can hang them on her refrigerator. While, Lauren and Bo were enjoying some random movie watching her. "Hey Lauren?" Bo asks tentatively from her place behind Lauren. The two of them lounging on the couch, savoring the intimacy between them.

Lauren turns her head in question, waiting for Bo to continue. "That one day last week after school, when Principal Santiago wanted to talk to you..." Bo trails off not entirely sure what she is asking, but just wants to make sure Lauren's job is still safe.

Lauren turns her body fully so she can be face to face with her. "It's ok Bo. Hale doesn't care if you and I are exclusive. He cares if we are careless..." Lauren trails off nodding to Charlie. "But my job isn't in jeopardy. That wasn't even the reason behind his 'talk'."

Bo furrows her brows confused then props her head up with one hand. "But why was he talking to that scruffy guy who keeps hitting on me?"

Lauren tries to shake off the possessiveness on Bo, but remembering Dyson's smug face ogling her girlfriend is making it difficult. It's not that he's a bad guy or anything. He's just a bit of a dog when it comes to women and it makes Lauren disgusted more than anything.

Bo feeling her girlfriend tense, immediately places a hand on her hip and rubs it affectionately. "Hey... I- I don't care what it is. You don't have to tell me. Just as long as I get to keep seeing you, then it doesn't matter." Bo tries to comfort Lauren, not sure why she's so tense.

Lauren snaps out of her memories feeling Bo's soft hand on her hip. She smiles loving the way Bo's clothes feel and smell on her own body, even if they don't quite fit her. "It's not that, Bo. Sorry if I got quiet." Lauren chuckles and sighs. "I just, I just hate the way Mr. Thornwood is around you. The way he looks at you."

Bo's eyes light up and a devilish smile form on her lips. "Really?" She asks seduction laced in her voice. "Are you jealous, Miss Lewis?" Watching Lauren duck her head and avoid eye contact gives Bo her answer. The brunette traces a single finger along the side of Lauren's face until she can cup it. With her thumb brushing her lip, Bo decides to close the distance between them. One meaningful kiss.

"I can assure you Miss Lewis, they can look all they want. But I only have eyes for you. Only you." Lauren smiles at Bo's words and nods.

But before anything else can be said, Charlie stands up holding a few drawings. "Ok Lo Lo, these are finished and can go home with you! What do you think?"

Lauren turns around and sits up on the couch, leaving Bo still lying down. "Wow, these are some great photos! Is this something you want to do then?"

Charlie nods with enthusiasm. "Absolutely! I've actually never been, so I don't know how. But maybe, since you're so good at teaching me science and stuff, that you could teach me how to bowl?"

There's an uncertainty in the little girl's voice, like she may be asking too much. But Lauren is always up for a challenge. "I sure can! I'm happy to teach you anything, Charlie. You know that." Lauren says with a wink causing the little girl to giggle. Charlie climbs in Lauren's lap and gives her a hug. "Did you hear that mommy?!"

Bo nods and rubs her girlfriend on the back, giving her an adoring smile. "I did. And I can't wait."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Tell me again why we're doing this? I thought you said we were going to work out?" Ciara asks trying to find the right bowling ball. It's Wednesday night and out of the blue, Lauren asked for help 'working out'. But now here the two of them are at their local bowling alley, laced up in red and blue bowling shoes. "Shouldn't you be hanging out with your new girlfriend?" She teases, nudging Lauren with her shoulder.

Lauren smirks finding the 10lb ball. "We don't spend every waking minute together. And don't act like you don't enjoy bowling, Ciara. I know you played on a league all through college."

Ciara laughs and grabs hers and walks over to their lane. "That's not what I asked." She watches as her friend fiddles with the scoreboard. "Are you going to tell me what tonight is about?"

Lauren sighs and messes with her ponytail. "I'm taking Charlie bowling Saturday. She's never been. But..." She groans and rubs her face.

Ciara chuckles, knowing exactly why her friend is upset. "Jesus Lauren, you suck at bowling! You didn't tell her you're good did you? Oh boy..."

"I didn't... But she looks up to me so much. I didn't have the heart to tell her how bad I am at it! She just looks at you with these bright brown eyes and... I just couldn't let her down." Lauren finishes lamely. She just wants Charlie to be proud of her.

Ciara pushes her lips tightly together, desperately trying not to laugh at her friend's misfortune. Instead, she stands up and walks over to Lauren, putting a comforting hand on her should. "Lauren... I've see the way that little girl looks at you. Trust me, she thinks the world of you. Not to mention her mom." Lauren looks at her smiling. "Yeah I see you guys making googly eyes at each other every morning."

Lauren puts on her best puppy dog eyes with a crooked smile, "Does that mean you'll help me?"

"Of course, friend. But I need a pitcher of beer to get me nice and loose. So you buy the first round." Ciara laughs and shoos Lauren towards the bar area. "Two mugs too. I have a feeling you might need it."

Minutes later, the taller blonde returns with a pitcher and two frosty mugs. Pouring the drinks, she hands one to Ciara and takes a sip of her own. "Okay Hotpants," Ciara smacks Lauren on her ass with a smirk, "let's see what you got."

Lauren takes another sip of beer and shakes out her arms. Grabbing her ball, she stands in the middle of the lane, focusing on the ten pins up ahead. Swinging the ball, she throws it down the lane and they both watch as it goes directly into the gutter lane.

Ciara gives a forced smile. "Well shit. It's fine. When it doubt you can just wear some tight pants, because your ass looks great!" She laughs giving her two thumbs up.

Lauren curses under her breath at her lack of bowling skills. "That could work if I was just going with Bo. But it's Charlie I'm trying to impress." She picks up her ball again and throws the ball again. She's surprised when she actually hits a couple. "Yes! I did it!"

Taking a gulp of her drink, Ciara runs over and hi fives her. "See, you just needed to warm up. I knew you could do it. By the end of tonight, you'll be a pro. Trust me."

Lauren gives her a bright smile, "I hope so friend. I really do." She picks up her own glass and raises it in a cheers motion. "Thanks again for helping me. Even if I did trick you, sort of."

Watching all of her pins fall down with a 'crack' sound, Ciara down a little fist pump. "Anytime. Maybe I'll even get to meet your lady love sometime? Outside of school, I mean. I am your best friend after all."

"Sure thing, Ciara. But first help me make my pins fall down like that." Lauren laughs and points to the lane in front of them. She knows she could never be as good as Ciara, but she enjoys her friends company. Lauren regrets not hanging out with her as much as she used to, but that happens from time to time. And hopefully Ciara understands that.

"All right, I can try. But I'm not a miracle worker, Laur." Ciara says with a smirk, but begins helping Lauren anyways. When in doubt, Lauren and Charlie can just get bumper lanes. But she'll just remind her friend that after a few games. ****

 **AN: Next up the bowling adventure! Hope you guys liked this chapter. Leave a review either way! Thanks for the support and messages. And the follows and favs, so crazy how many people are liking this story. So thank you thank you!  
Twitter:Thelabcoat13**


	17. Chapter 17

Bo waits at her usual spot at After dropping her daughter off at school. She looks down at the time, wondering where Lauren is since school is about to start. Worried, she pulls out her phone ready to call her, but luckily Bo sees her girlfriend's car pulling up quickly.

Bo covers her mouth with her hands, stifling the laughter threatening to break through at the sight. "Somebody had fun last night?" Bo asks with amusement in her voice.

The usually primed and proper teacher is more or less having a hectic morning. Last night with Ciara at the bowling alley, things got a little blurry. A few beers turned into a few more, and a few more turned into Kamikaze shots. And next thing you know, the two of them were hammered and getting a ride home from Ciara's boyfriend.

Groaning, Lauren walked over to Bo and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and rested her head on her shoulder. "I'm never drinking again, babe. Don't ever let me drink again?" Lauren isn't one to whine, but that is exactly what she is doing.

Bo wraps Lauren and rubs soothing circles across her back, but notices someone else walking that looks just as frazzled as her girlfriend. "Looks like you're not the only one."

Lauren turns and looks at Ciara walking up with a big ass hat and sunglasses, holding two coffees. Placing one on the hood of Bo's car for Lauren, Ciara grumbles out, "What happened last night? Goodness, I feel like I my heads going to explode!" The British woman then begins to begrudgingly make her way to her classroom, but not before throwing one last comment over her shoulder. "Be quick with the eye sex, you two. The bell is about to ring."

Bo raises an eyebrow at Lauren, wondering how much she and Miss O'brien really drank last night. These two women look like hot messes.

Lauren blushes but keeps a good hold on Bo. "She's just jealous." The joke earns an award winning smile from Bo. "I should get going. But if you're not busy, maybe we can have dinner. The three of us, of course." Lauren takes the coffee and drinks it, staring at Bo's humorous eyes.

Bo fixes the lapels on Lauren's shirt and runs her hands down the sides of it, hoping to straighten out some of the wrinkles. "Actually, Kenzi, Charlie, and Jason are having a movie night tonight. So, maybe me and you could do something?" Bo suggests playing with the hem of Lauren's shirt.

"Oh yeah? What kind of something?" Lauren bites her lip, processing the brunette's words. "I like doing something with you." Leaning in, Lauren takes Bo's lips with her own, guiding her back against the car. She puts her hand on each side of Bo's head against the car, hoping to give them a little privacy as Lauren seeks out Bo's tongue. With Bo's hand working her firm backside through her work slacks, Lauren takes her time moving in sync with Bo's hot and silky mouth. But unfortunately time was not on their side.

Almost immediately after deepening the kiss, the two ladies groan when they hear the school bell ring.

Bo laughs although it comes out breathlessly after that amazing lip lock. She leans in and tugs Lauren's bottom lip with her teeth and growls against it, before pulling her mouth away. "Oh I know you do. Call me later so we can sort out the details. Have a good day, Miss Lewis."

Lauren licks her lips, "You too, Miss Dennis." Bo walks away and gives s little wave before driving off. Lauren turns and hurries to class, hoping it flies by.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Miss Lewis? Can I have a few minutes?" Principal Santiago knocks on Lauren's classroom. The school day is almost over and the kids are just putting away their crafts from the day. He can't help but chuckle at the way his teacher is dancing along to the kids bop music filling her classroom. He admires just how not only an effective teacher, but a fun one as well. She's always so positive while dealing with her students and it definitely shows.

"What's up Hale?" Lauren asks skipping just outside of the open door so she can keep an eye on her students, but have a conversation away from prying eyes.

Hale smiles and hand her a file, "As you know, we start our first parent student sit down with the Thornwood's today. I just wanted you to be caught up with everything."

She flips through the slim folder, but just hands it back to him. "I know plenty about the family. I actually just want to give Shane an opportunity to speak freely to his father without consequences. He's struggling emotionally and it's taking its toll on him. His father needs to see that."

There isn't anger in her words, but she wants Hale and especially Dyson to see how Shane is getting destructive in his behavior. That's the whole reason why Mr. Thornwood wanted these meetings.

"I get it, Lauren. And hopefully we can figure out a solution to help their family. Especially since Shane's mother is uncooperative." Hale says in a sad voice. It's always sucks when the kid gets stuck in a battle between parents.

Nodding, Lauren agrees. "Ok well I'll see you after the kids get picked up." The say their farewells and Lauren heads back inside.

It doesn't take long for the final school bell to ring. Lauren stands where she usually does with Charlie, waiting for Bo to arrive. "Hey Miss Lewis, tonight I get to watch The Lion King with Kenzi and Jason since I finished my homework packet early. Do you want to come over and watch it too? My mommy said she would play it for me when I was a baby, but I don't remember it."

Lauren knots her eyebrows together, unsure how to let the little girl down easy. "I can't tonight Charlie. But Friday night we're still going bowling right?" The little girls frown immediately turns around and she grabs ahold of her teacher's leg. "Ok yeah! I can't wait for you to teach me! You're so great at showing me how to do stuff, like the dancing during clean up today! "

"Yeah me either." Lauren grimaces at the thought of how bad she was last night. "It'll be fun!"

"I'm looking forward to it too." Bo appears out of nowhere, smiling at the two in front of them. "And maybe seeing those dance move as well."

"Hi mommy!" Charlie squeals and runs forward, only for her mom to catch her.

"How was school guys? Did you guys do anything fun today?" Bo gets closer to Lauren and kisses her cheek, enjoying how normal it's becoming. "You're looking better, too."

"I'm feeling better too. Had a big greasy burger that soaked up all the... umm stuff." Lauren finishes shyly doing a nervous laugh looking at Charlie.

Bo laughs and puts her daughter down, but still holds her hand. "Happy to hear it. I need to get going, but call me after you get home?"

Charlie laughs and mimics her mom. "Yeah call me?" She jokes batting her eyelashes dramatically.

Bo hip checks her daughter. "Don't be mean, girlie! And get moving. You're just as bad as Auntie K." Bo says shaking her head and throws a wink Lauren's way.

Lauren watches the two of them walk away with a smile. But soon the happy moment is ruined by a familiar voice. "Those two are almost identical, aren't they?"

Lauren takes a deep breath and keeps her face neutral as she turns to face Mr. Thornwood. He's standing there just watching her girlfriend and her girlfriend's child get into Bo's car. The way he's watching them puts knots in Lauren's stomach. It's like he's stalking his prey. As if Bo is just another challenge that needs to be conquered.

"Almost." Lauren says curtly before stepping in front of him. "Shall we? I'm sure your son is eager to get started." She says looking towards where the session will be held.

Lauren wants nothing more than to shout out that Bo is her girlfriend, but knows that's just being childish. She's a professional and Lauren refuses to act otherwise.

Dyson waits until he sees Miss Dennis leave the parking lot and sighs. He's not particularly sure what is going on between her and Miss Lewis, but he still wants a shot with Bo. Even if she did turn him down at the gym in a physical matter. That only made him want to try harder. "I assume so. After you, Miss Lewis."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"What's up sister! Feeling better than this morning, I hope." Donnie greets as Lauren enters her house and makes her way to the kitchen.

Dylan laughs and joins the teasing. "Yeah you were looking a little green earlier. You did puke at school did you?"

Lauren rolls her eyes and grabs a Gatorade out of the refrigerator. She really needed a drink after the so called 'session' with the Thornwood's. All Dyson wanted to do is ask about Bo. And had the audacity to ask Lauren to put in a good word for him.

Poor Shane was just sitting there looking at his dad like he her a second head. Luckily Hale was there to remind Dyson that this was for him and his son to talk things out, but it didn't deter away from Lauren's anger.

"Nope, had some greasy food then I was cured. How was your guys' day? And what's with all of the bubble wrap?" Lauren picks up the stray pieces on the table and floor.

Dylan smiles wide, almost bouncing with excitement. "You had a delivery today." He watches his sister pauses, as if she got caught doing something illegal. "Uh huh, your new toddler bed and mattress arrived. Don't worry sis, we already put it together."

Donnie laughs and pats his sister's shoulder. "Yup, good thing you cleared out that office."

Lauren takes another sip and struggles to find her words. "It's not weird, right? Like, you don't think Bo will think I'm crazy buying a bed for Charlie...right?"

"Nah, the way that woman looks at you, I'm sure she'll appreciate it. That way you guys can have more sleepovers. Plus, it'll give her a break from hosting all the time. You're a Lewis, and Lewis' like to spoil our mates." Donnie laughs at his brother's words, but agrees.

Lauren does too and goes to check out the room, her brothers following her. "Did you just say mate? What are we penguins?" She stops at the door and her lips to upward. "Wow, you guys did amazing. It's perfect." The dark wood matches the pinkie brown color of the room perfectly. Along with the six door dresser that came along with it, really puts the room together. "All it needs is a tv and bedding."

"I agree. Maybe after Bo doesn't deem you psycho, the three of you can decorate it together. Even Donnie and I could do some border if you wanted?" Dylan gets a nod from his brother, confirming his idea.

Lauren hums and wraps her arms around her brothers. Well as around as she can due to their massive bodies, and hugs them tight. "Have I mentioned how happy I am that you guys are home?"

"Maybe once or twice."

"Well, I mean it every time, smart ass. You guys are the best." Lauren says sincerely. It really has been hard not having her brothers close for the past few years. Family has always been a big part of her life. Not that she doesn't enjoy the dinners with her parents. It's just different with siblings.

Donnie coughs, hiding the fact that he's getting choked up. "Alright, enough sappy talk. Dylan and I are going to be watching The Lion King tonight and we're on snack duty."

Lauren looks confused slightly. "With Charlie?"

"Yup. And Jason and Kenzi." Dylan watches his sister get even more confused. "But Jason also asked us to stop by. He mentioned that he might have some job openings at his old man's construction company and that we'd be perfect for it. It's nothing too exciting, but..."

"That's great! I know you guys get plenty from the military each month, but I can tell you guys get stir crazy." Lauren says knowingly. She could tell both Donnie and Dylan have some emotional scars from their time away, but knows not to push the topics. Instead just tries to keep things positive and invite them to social gatherings. So maybe a physical job is just the thing they need. Something with routine.

"It's not set in stone, but yeah. Fingers crossed. But on that note, we need to go. Have fun on your date, by the way. Try not to defile the couch again!"

Lauren shrieks, "we didn't...!" But all she heard was laughter as the Lewis brothers head out the door. ****

 **AN: It's here! Hope you guys liked it, it doesn't have a ton of Charlie, but more soon! Just need to move the story along. Might have a flashback of the session between Lauren, Hale, and The Thornwood's, but not sure yet. Thanks for reading and for the follows! I just saw I have 339 of them?! Wow! That's insane! So thank you guys for that and my reviews! More soon to come, along with a Neighbors sequel and maybe a new fic? Ok enough chatter see you next time!  
Twitter:Thelabcoat13**


	18. Chapter 18

**Teach 18**

Lauren finished picking up the last of the bubble wrap and broke down the remaining boxes, when a knock sounds at the door. She just put in the shake and bake chicken in the oven for her and Bo's dinner date, but it seems Bo is early.

The blonde pockets the box cutter and makes her way to the door. She hasn't had a chance to change from her work clothes, but seeing her girlfriend is most important. Hopefully Bo won't mind waiting.

"Hey you, sorry I'm early. The gang started the movie and I had to get out of there before Mufasa dies." Bo laughs as she enters the home. She waits until Lauren shuts the door before going in for a sweet kiss. "I hope you don't mind."

Lauren wraps her arms around Bo, holding her tight. "Mmm not at all. But you will have to wait a little before dinner is ready. Plus, I need to change." She motions to her dirty clothes. Lauren looks at her date's choice of clothing, admiring how sexy she looks wearing a plain t-shirt and jeans. Lauren goes to pull away, but Bo just holds on tighter.

Smirking, Bo pulls Lauren into another kiss, using her body to guide her towards the couch. Lauren let's herself be pushed against the cushions and watches the scene unfold in front of her.

Bo moves her hips from side to side, dancing along to the melody in her head. Her hands run through her own hair and down over her chest and back up again. Her eyes turn predatory as Lauren returns her lustrous stare. "I heard you could dance really well, Miss Lewis. How come you've never danced for me?"

Lauren props herself from the laying position on her couch, loving this playful side to her girlfriend. She realizes how little they know about one another, but that's the beauty of growing with another person. Discovering little quirks, or what ticks them off, but Lauren is wholeheartedly enjoying how much of a tease Bo can really be. "All you have to do is ask, Miss Dennis." Lauren replies in a husky voice.

Bo hums and gets close enough for Lauren to touch, but she resists for a moment. "You'll do anything I ask? That could be fun." Sitting firmly on the blonde's lap, Bo hands sneak under Lauren's shirt, feeling the smooth skin underneath.

Lauren's hands make their way to the strong thighs that are straddling her hips. "It could. God I've missed having you to myself. Not that I don't love Charlie, but it feels good to get my hands on you. To adult with you."

Bo laughs at how silly the woman under her hands is. It's refreshing, especially how her breath caught in her throat hearing the love being spoken about her daughter. It makes her fall harder than Bo realizes. "Well," Bo clears her throat sticking to their flirty routine, "Luckily, I like to adult with you too."

"Oh, I know you do." Lauren says as she sits up and smashes their lips together, moaning at the first taste of her lover's lips. Bo's hands fist Lauren's shirt and rips the material apart, sending buttons scattering in between them.

Lauren pulls back from the kiss with a 'pop' and looks at her open shirt, revealing her green laced bra. She then looks at a blushing Bo who mutters, "I'll sew them back on later?"

"Ok" Lauren squeaks out as her girlfriend pushes her back down. But before they continue further, she remembers the chicken in the oven. "Shit!"

"What's wrong?" Bo asks as she snakes a hand underneath the thin material to palm the perky mound beneath it. Fascinated how the warm flesh fits so perfect in her hand, as if Lauren's body was made specifically for her.

Lauren groans not sure what to do. She has missed being touched so intimately by her girlfriend, so stopping now is the furthest thing from her mind. So a compromise is in order. "We only have 45 minutes until dinner is ready."

Bo sits up with a cat caught the canary smile and runs her tongue across her teeth. Before Lauren knows it, a hand is thrust into her slacks and is rubbing her mound through her underwear. "I'll be quick!" Bo whispers as she moves two fingers to Lauren's wet center and enters her, causing a loud moan to echo throughout the house.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After a delightful rendezvous on the couch, and once on the floor, both Bo and Lauren are sitting at the living room table finishing the homemade dinner. Grabbing a sheet from the hallway closer to wrap themselves in, they indulge in a second glass of wine, not quite ready to call it a night.

"You're sure they won't come barging in again, right?" Bo asks adjusting the sheet to cover her chest, eyeing the door suspiciously expecting Donnie and Dylan to interrupt their date. Again.

Lauren laughs and tugs the sheet so Bo's upper body is on display once again. "I promise. They know better now. Well, that and I took their keys before they left tonight." She hides behind her wine glass as she gives a lopsided smile as she stares at Bo's magnificent body. How someone could be so curly yet strong, Lauren will never know. But she does know that the brunette pulls it off wonderfully.

Bo eyes her girlfriend with a small smile. "What are you looking at?" She asks a little self-conscious. But she knows, being with the blonde makes her feel anything but.

"You. I like looking at you." It's a simple statement, but completely true. It's one of Lauren's favorite things to do, even if it's too creepy to admit aloud. But watching Bo brings new feelings to her that she never knew were there. Lauren would watch how she'd work at the gym, or how she interacts with her daughter. Just everything Bo does when she doesn't realize Lauren is watching makes Lauren fall just a little harder for the woman before her eyes. An admission that is surprisingly pleasurable.

Deciding to change the subject, Lauren scoots closer to Bo so she is now side to side. "I never did ask how your day went. I miss not being able to see you at work like I used to."

Bo laughs and snuggles into Lauren. "It was busy, surprisingly. But that's good since I don't work weekends." She turns her head so she can face the blonde. "You should come take the class. I'd love to watch you get your badass on." She giggles at Lauren's eye roll.

"I'm sure you would. But I don't know if I would be able to keep my hands to myself if you were my teacher." Lauren admits, biting her lip suggestively staring at Bo.

Bo laughs but leans in to trace Lauren's lips with her tongue. "I'm sure I can handle it." Before things can go any further, a ringtone breaks their little bubble. Groaning, Bo kisses Lauren's neck and goes to stand up. "That's mine. It's probably Kenzi to let me know the Bug is asleep, but let me just double check."

Lauren nods taking a deep breath when Bo struts completely naked to fetch her phone. "Yup, well close enough. It's story time and Charlie says goodnight to us. And to tell us she's excited about bowling tomorrow." Bo types a quick response then places her phone back down. "Let me just freshen up really quick, then maybe we can move this date to your bed?"

Lauren laughs and moves to stand up, taking the dishes with her. "I like the way you think."

Bo giggles and goes to use the spare bathroom, but an open door catches her eye. Not sure if it's considered snooping or not if she takes a peak, but her curiosity wins out. She knew Lauren had an office, but the room looks different.

Flipping on the light switch, a wave of emotion engulfs Bo. There in the blank room is a toddler bed set. "I not crazy." Lauren's voice from behind her makes Bo jump out of her skin. "Shit Lo! You scared the crap out of me!" She slaps the blonde in the shoulder making her chuckle.

Scratching the back of her neck, Lauren trips over her words. "Sorry, I-I just saw the light. And and I knew you saw what I bought..." She takes a deep breath calming her nerves before continuing. Walking further into the room, Lauren turns back to Bo. "I'm serious about us. Me, you, and Charlie. I want you to be comfortable in my home. For Char Char to be comfortable in my home. You guys have made me feel a part of your little family and I want the same to happen for you guys."

Bo tries to say something, but words can't express how touched she is not only by her girlfriend's words, but her initiative. 'She wants us to say here more often' Bo thinks, a wide smile breaks across her face. Reaching a hand to Lauren, who accepts being tugged out of the room, looks worried. But Bo tries to ease that worry the best she can. "You, Lauren Lewis have the biggest heart I have ever seen. I'm sure Charlie would love to spend more time here." Bo says sincerely before pursing her lips together in efforts not to smile. "Plus, I kind of love 'Take charge Lauren'."

Lauren smirks and presses Bo against the hallway wall with her own body. "Really hmm?" Bo nods, almost challenging her. "Well then, I might as well accept my new role." She growls out before slowly dropping to her knees and placing Bo's leg over her should, keeping strong eye contact with Bo as she does.

Bo's eyes go wide, but only for a moment, as she feels the first swipe of Lauren's tongue explores her wet folds. With one hand balancing on the wall, the other is gripping blonde hair, as she grinds herself into Lauren's talented mouth.

With how sensitive Bo still is from their recent activities, she can already feel herself slipping closer and closer to the edge. Lauren must notice too, as she latches her mouth on her swollen clit and enters Bo deeply with a single finger.

With a couple of thrusts and Lauren alternating between sucking, massaging with her tongue, and moaning against her wet center, Bo throws her head back and releases a throaty moan followed by many gasps as her girlfriend helps her ride out her orgasm.

It takes a few moments for her to come back down to earth, but is happily surprised when she feels Lauren's strong arms holding her. Both trying to catch their breath, Bo is the first one to break the silence, "Wow..."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Leaving Lauren's house was like pulling teeth. Being snuggled against the blonde's warm naked body just felt so right. But reality set in and both her and Lauren begrudgingly said their goodbyes to one another, but kept the promise of seeing each other tomorrow.

So now close to 11pm, Bo quietly makes her way inside her home, hoping to not wake her daughter.

"Walk of shame!" Kenzi clicks her tongue and sits up from her comfy spot on the couch. "Damn Bo Bo you reek of sex! Light a candle!" The tiny goth laughs at her sister's state. Messy hair, carrying shoes, no bra. All the tall tell signs of an epic date.

Bo tries to fix herself but it's only her sister. "I don't look that bad. What are you doing up still anyways?"

"Just enjoying some booze. My class doesn't start until noon tomorrow so I'm self-indulging." Kenzi holds up a shot glass. "So I take it your night went well?"

Bo quickly makes her way to her sister. "God Kenz, Lauren is amazing. Not only is she smart and funny, but I swear, that woman knows how to please me! I can't remember the last time I've had multiple orgasms!"

"Hey hey hey! I don't need to hear all about that! Jeez!" Kenzi huffs, but then leans it close smiling. "But I totally knew it. That whole hot teacher thing is real and she's like the mascot for it. So, I'm glad she makes you happy."

Bo let's out a dreamy breath, "But honestly, it's not just about that. Lauren could just be holding me on the couch watching the news and I can feel the intimacy." Bo shakes her head not realizing how sappy she's turned into, but can't seem to care. "She set up a room, you know. For Charlotte. She wants us to stay over more. Lauren wants her home to be cozy and safe enough for us to stay there... often."

Letting out a whistle, Kenzi pats her sister's thigh. "That's some serious shit you guys got going on. I honestly didn't think you would make it a long lasting thing with the teach." That earns a glare from Bo, but Kenzi keeps going. "I didn't mean it in a mean way, Bo Bo. I just didn't think of you having a serious relationship with a woman. Hot hot sex, sure. But seeing the two of you together... What you and Lauren have is real. I'm happy you found someone that deserves you, Bo."

Bo's scowl softens and she pulls her sister in for a hug. "Thank you for accepting this. I know it's different, but it feels right being with Lauren. I hope you get to know her better too. She was just nervous meeting you at the BBQ. You are kind of intimidating." Bo laughs out.

"Yeah yeah, I know. I just had to make sure she knew what she had to lose. Gotta look at for my favorite niece." Kenzi says in mock praise of herself.

"She's your only niece, dur dur." Bo teases before clapping her hands and standing up. "Ok, well I'm off to bed. I love you sister." Bo kisses the top of Kenzi's head and makes her way to her room.

"Make sure you shower first...nasty!" Kenzi giggles and takes another drink. "Love you too, sis." ****

 **AN: I like this chapter, adults just adulting lol. Thanks for reading and your kind words! It means so much that you guys love this story like I do! Bowling is next chapter so it should be fun :)  
Twitter: Thelabcoat13**


	19. Chapter 19

**Teach 19**

Friday's school day went by with a flash for Miss Lewis and Charlie. Both patiently waiting by the parent pick up curb until all of the students were gone, before going back to Lauren's house.

Earlier in the morning, Bo packed a bag and gave it to Lauren so Charlie could change out of her school clothes and into something comfy for their bowling adventure. Bo had to work a little later than she wanted at the gym, so she promised to meet at Lauren's after.

"Cindy was the last one! So we can go to your house... right Lo Lo?" Charlie finishes her question in a whisper, her eyes shifting from side to side to see if anyone could be listening.

Lauren chuckles and links hands with the silly little girl. "That's right! I think Donnie and Dylan are fixing us a snack too. So let's get you buckled up."

"Are they going bowling with us too?" Charlie asks watching her teacher try to figure out where the booster seat for the car gets buckled. Luckily the little girl noticed the struggle and crawled inside the car, past her teacher and sat in the pink seat, and placed her seatbelt across her chest.

Lauren cursed herself for not knowing the simplest of tasks, but she couldn't be too upset especially seeing the twinkling amusement in Charlotte's eyes. Instead, Lauren just tickled the little girl, making a fit of giggles before shutting the door and going to her seat to head home.

Bo and Lauren didn't really discuss if they wanted her daughter to stay the night yet. But that didn't stop Lauren from going on her lunch break to pick up a few different bedding for Charlie to choose, if she wanted to stay. Lauren let's out a long sigh, remembering how much happiness it brought her that first morning after their beach trip, when they all spent the morning together. How the three of them were all snuggled up together on the bed. The thought of a family of her own was just wishful thinking, but having Bo and Charlie in her life somehow awakened that dream of hers. "Not tonight. I wanted to spend time with just you and your mom. How's that sound?"

"That's cool. Mommy says family time is important. I can't wait to go bowling, but..." Charlie trails off in a small voice looking at her hands.

Lauren immediately notices the change in demeanor and glances in her rear view mirror. "What's wrong Charlie?" It worries her when the normally upbeat girl looks so sad. It damn near breaks her heart. "What if I'm not good at bowling? Everyone will laugh at me."

Lauren tries to hold it in, she really does, but a laugh escapes her lips, causing Charlie to pout further. But the blonde is quick to explain. "Oh Char, you have nothing to worry about. I promise no one will laugh at you... Well in a mean way."

"How can you know that?" There's a curious tone that is in the little girl's voice. Luckily they pull up to Lauren's house before she can answer.

Getting out, Lauren takes Charlie's backpack and flings it on her shoulder as they walk to the door. "I know because I am probably the worst bowler in the city. And no one has made fun of me, well except my best friend, Miss O'Brien. But is all in the name of fun."

Charlie stops right before Lauren unlocks her front door, holding her teacher's hand to stop her as well. "So, you really aren't great at bowling?" Lauren shakes her head smiling. "Oh Lo Lo, then why are we going?"

Lauren bends down to scoop the little girl I her arms, "Because bowling is fun! Who cares if we aren't the best at it? That's not going to stop me from having fun. And it shouldn't for you either, right?"

Charlie let's out a breath and groans, still unsure. "I guess."

"Hey... You trust me, right?" Lauren asks looking at the girl intently. Charlie nods. "Then I promise, tonight will be so much fun!"

"Ok, Lo Lo, I trust you!" Charlie manages a smile, but her voice seems a little more hopeful than before.

Just then, the door opens in front of them, with a smiling Donnie. "I thought that was you guys. What are you doing out here? Come on, food is ready!"

Lauren only caught a glimpse of his brother's outfit, but it was enough to make her jaw hit the floor. "What are you wearing? You too, Dylan?!" She screeches staring at her brothers. The two of them are wearing baggy worn out jeans, with a bright orange mesh vest, and a matching hard hat. "You guys look like you jumped out of a Chip and Dales calendar!"

Charlie giggles and whispers in Lauren's ear, "I can see their boobies!" Then speaks up to the Lewis brothers. "Why are you guys dressed like that?"

Dylan scratches his beard before straightening out his vest as if it's some fancy suit. "We had to break in our new uniforms before we start our new job next week." He watches Lauren process his words before settling Charlie down and pulling him in for a hug. "I am so proud of you guys! So Jason liked what you guys had to offer, huh?"

Donnie steps behind Charlie and picks her up to place on his tall shoulders. "That's right! Of course we need our company shirts, but thought we could try and get used to the orange. It's not the black and camo we're used to."

Lauren laughs and gets plates for the lunch that they made. "Luckily, we still look good in orange. That's really exciting, though. You guys definitely needed a hobby."

"Thanks sis, and I know. Otherwise we would have been waiting for you to order more furniture." Donnie winks at a flushed Lauren. He loves teasing his sister, especially something she obviously cares so much about.

"Here, I'll get the food ready while you guys wash up. I'm sure your mom will be here soon." He tells Charlie, putting her the solid ground and watches her rush to the bathroom. "You too, sis." He laughs when Lauren discreetly flips him the bird and follows Charlie, but hearing a knock at the door has her making a detour.

"Well hello there, Miss Dennis." Lauren licks her lips, staring at Bo in her tight workout clothes. The faint sweat on Bo's face with the combination of her rapid heartbeat only lures Lauren into her space more. "Please tell me you're going to wear this bowling?"

Bo laughs at the puppy dog look her girlfriend gives and leans forward for a kiss. "I would, but I probably smell like a gym rat."

"I wouldn't mind." Lauren is quick to respond, pulling Bo so they are pressed against one another as the door closes behind them. Bo just chuckles again at the playfulness and takes Lauren's lips with her own, relishing the taste for another moment before pulling away. "I bet."

Lauren sighs and takes Bo's hand to guide her through the house. Bo knows her way, but even just the smallest of contact brings both women a small thrill. "How was work? Excited for the weekend?"

Bo nods, "Definitely. Our class is getting to the more aggressive stages, so my body is getting put through a major workout." They make it to the kitchen and Bo eyes bug out of her head. "Umm...?"

Both Donnie and Dylan wave at Bo. "I know what you're thinking, but they can't help themselves." Lauren helps with an explanation.

But Bo surprises her. "Actually, I was wondering if you had a similar outfit? Because I'd love to see it, Miss Lewis." Bo's deep voice and the eyes wandering on her body, catch Lauren off guard. Her voice catches in a gasp, as Charlie runs down the hallway. "Mommy!"

Bo smirks and winks at the flustered blonde, before opening her arms for her daughter. "Hey you! You were good for Lauren today, right?" Charlie answers and begins chatting away, unbeknownst to Lauren's blushing cheeks.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Do I really have to wear these shoes? They make me feel like a clown." Charlie furthers her point by 'honking' her nose as she walks around.

Bo laughs and laces up her own red and blue shoes. "You do silly! They help so you don't slide when you throw your ball down the lane." She casts a glance at Lauren who is setting up their names on the screen. She walks over and wraps her arms around her shoulders, "I'm glad we stuck with the bumper lane, babe. I think Charlie girl is nervous."

Lauren turns her head to see Charlie watching the lanes next to their own, fiddling with her hands. "I know, but tonight is about having fun. And not to toot my own horn, but I'm actually pretty fun." Lauren says in mock smugness and presses enter so the game is ready.

"You're going first? Hmm show us how it's done!" Bo gives a good luck kiss on the cheek and goes to the vinyl seat. "Hey Bug? The game is about to start!"

"Coming mom!" Charlie appears next to her mom, sitting on her knees watching Lauren like a hawk. "Gooooooooooo Lo Lo!"

Lauren takes a breath and turns to wink at the two brunette's, before swinging the bowling ball back and letting it fly.

The ball bounces back and forth off the bumpers a few times before it gets to the end of the lane. Lauren counts the pins as they fall and lets out a holler. "Whoo hoo! Did you see that?!" She jumps up and down before moon walking over to a stunned Bo and Charlotte.

Lauren continues to dance as she waits for her ball to return and her pins to set, when Charlie speaks up. "You hit only two pins, Lo. I thought you were supposed to hit them all down?"

Lauren's smile never falters, neither does her dancing, as she turns to the little girl. "Yup, but I hit two! That's a lot more than I usually knock down." She grabs her ball and begins her stance and mutters, "Watch out pins, Lo Lo is coming for ya!"

The ball flies down the lane, only hitting the bumper twice and knocks three more pins over and Lauren does another dance. "Mommy what is she doing?" Charlie asks with a small laugh.

"I think she's celebrating." Bo bites her lips as Lauren shakes her ass. "Good job, babe!" Bo gets up and pulls Charlie with her. "I think this one is ready."

Lauren kneels down and hands Charlie the ball, helping her little fingers get into their rightful spots. "You just stand in the middle and throw the ball. Just like your bean bag toss game. Only this one rolls and knocks down those pesky pins." Lauren walks back, but whispers, "Just do you, Boo. Just do you."

Charlie busts into a fit of giggles, the nervousness falling away. She tries to mimic her teacher and throws the ball down the lane.

CRACK!

Bo and Lauren stand there staring at the empty lane in front of them. The squeal that comes from Charlie's mouth pulls them back into reality. They both watch as the little girl starts to dance, just as Lauren did to celebrate. "I knocked them all down! I knocked them all down! OMG! Did you guys see that?!"

"Holy shit! I can't believe you got a strike!" Bo laughs and hi fives the excited girl.

"Language mommy." Charlie scolds before turning to Lauren. "You're the best teacher ever!" Lauren makes a 'pfft' noise and hugs Charlie. "You have to teach me how to do that! I've been trying for years."

Bo bites her cheek so she won't smile at Lauren's defeated look. "It's ok Lauren, maybe she can teach you?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lauren, Bo, and Charlie played two games, Charlie winning both times, but all in all had fun. They're shared some chicken strips and fries with sodas, before heading back to Lauren's place. Charlie was still hopped up from winning and was talking excitedly, but Bo and Lauren kept glancing back and forth when they noticed how sleepy her words were becoming.

When they arrived home, Lauren waited for Bo to meet her by Charlotte door. "So... Is tonight going to be our first official sleepover?" Bo asks watching Charlie nod off to sleep. "I brought a bag for us; toothbrushes, pjs..."

With furrowed brows, Lauren whispers to her girlfriend, "Shouldn't we ask her first? I don't want this, us, to be moving too fast for her."

Bo takes Lauren's hand and kisses the inside of her wrist, earning a crooked smile from the blonde. "Just by you asking shows that we care about her. That being said, that nugget would tell either or of us if we were. She adores you, Lauren. I don't think she'll see a room in your home as anything other than amazing." Bo places a hand on her cheek and rubs the soft skin there. "But if you are that nervous, we can ask her together, okay?"

Lauren releases a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. "Thank you." With a kiss to Bo's forehead, Lauren helps a sleepy Charlie out of her booster seat and into her arms. "Hey champ, I have a question for you."

Charlie snuggles into Lauren's neck, "What's that Lo Lo? Are we staying at your house again?"

"Would you like to? Cause I'd love for you and your mom to stay with me." Lauren gently asks as she begins walking to the front door. It's barely dark outside, but Charlie just had too much fun.

"Mommy? Let's stay tonight and have French toast for breakfast. Then I can tell Donnie and Dylan about our family time." Bo tries not to show how her heart skipped a beat hearing 'family' but her dimples showing gives it away to Lauren, who tries to hide her grin. "Sounds like a plan, girlie. Sounds like a plan." ****

 **AN: I might continue from here but I won't know until I write it. Needed some fluff this week, hope you guys don't mind. I plan to bring Aife back too and Lauren's parents as well, just have to work it out. Thanks for the support guys! More soon to come!  
Twitter:Thelabcoat13**


	20. Chapter 20

**Teach 20  
**

Lauren led Bo and a tired Charlie into her home, feeling more than nervous about tonight. It helped that she got permission from the little girl about a sleepover, but she was uncertain how Charlie would react to her own room. Luckily, both Donnie and Dylan were still home and more than excited to entertain everyone. Upon hearing them mention banana splits and watching a movie, Charlie perked up and suddenly wasn't sleepy anymore.

"I think it needs more cherries. And maybe whipped cream?" Charlie ponders looking at her delicious treat like it's a type of unsolvable mystery.

Bo laughs and hands her a spoon. "I think that's good enough, Bug." She looks around the kitchen and notices a missing body. "Where did Lauren go?" The twins shrug their shoulders in unison while they had their hands full, so Bo goes in search for the blonde.

Bo walks away searching every room, so Donnie decides to distract the little one just in case. "So how was bowling? Did you have fun?"

Charlie reaches for her napkin and wipes the excess syrup off her face. "I had a blast! I knocked all the pins down the lane! Lo Lo says it's because I'm really strong. Feel my muscles!" She flexes her arm and each of the brothers take a turn to feel her scrawny arm.

"Holy moly, kid! I'll make sure not to get on your bad side." Dylan holds up his hands in mock terror making Charlie giggle.

Donnie chimes in, "Wowzers! Have you been working out? You might need to help us get buff like you!"

Charlie huffs and points at them accusing with her spoon. "As if you need more muscles! You guys are already as big as a house!" She uses her arms to try and demonstrate just how large they are. "And besides, it's not just my muscles. It's because Lo Lo is such a great teacher...even though she didn't do as good as me or mommy." She pauses before she covers her mouth trying to stop from laughing. "But she did dance really really good."

"Oh yeah? She always did dance wherever she was, even as a kid. Hopefully she's gotten better than her usual robot moves." Donnie says mimicking his sister's signature move.

"She did! She did! We did it together!" Charlie sighs leaning back in her chair. "Our family time was amazing. She'd be such a good mommy, so why isn't she?"

Dylan sucks in a breath hearing the small child ramble on and on, about anything really. But that was not something he was prepared to hear. Looking to his brother, he noticed the same look on his face, neither of them sure how much they could tell her. "Well, Lo is...you see..."

Donnie tries to help but doesn't know how. "Umm..." He clears his throat before beginning again. "You're right, she would be. But it's just not in the cards for her."

Charlie looks curiously at each of them, "But why not?"

Dylan and Donnie share a look, knowing their sister is going to be furious with them. But the look on Charlie's face is one that is determined to get answers.  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"There you are. I thought you fled the coup seeing how much sugar Charlie was eating. But don't worry baby, another 45 minutes and she will be out like a light." Bo says circling her arms around Lauren's waist from behind. She nips at the soft skin on her neck, relishing the shiver that courses through her girlfriend. "The room looks perfect."

Bo notices the little changes Lauren has made to 'Charlie's' room. It looks Ike Lauren decided to go with a light pink color to go with the new Minnie Mouse bed comforter. She even got a little Minnie and Goofy stuffed animal. "She will absolutely love this.

"Are you sure? What if she hates it?" Lauren groans and rubs her face. "I should have asked her first."

"No need to be nervous, Miss Lewis. Charlie doesn't care about if it's Minnie or Frozen. All she cares about is being with you. And trust me, you are doing everything right considering." Lauren turns to face her and Bo just pulls her into a hug, holding her tight.

A knock on the open door makes the two of them breaks their moment and they notice Charlie peeking her head in the room. "I finished my dessert, mommy and Lo Lo. Dylan said you guys were in here." She looks around the room, biting her lip as she sees many of her favorite things. "Who's room is this?"

Lauren looks to Bo for help, but the older brunette just smirks waiting to see how she handles it. Taking a deep breath, Lauren picks up one of the soft stuffed animals and holds it like it's a life line. "Remember when we went to the beach a while ago?" Charlie nods and makes her way over to Lauren. She sits on the toddler bed with the little girl in her lap. "Well I enjoyed it so much when you and your beautiful mommy stayed here over night and had breakfast with me and my silly brothers."

"I did to, Lo Lo." Charlie says snuggling further into her teacher.

"That's great! Because I want to do that more. You staying the night with your mommy too, of course. So I thought you could use your own room, with a bed and tv. What do you think about that?" Biting her lip, Lauren patiently waits as the young girl processes her words. A thumbs up from Bo at her spot by the door helps ease her worries, but she is still waiting for the final verdict.

"So me and mommy would sleep in here?" Charlie's chocolate eyes bore into Lauren's hazel ones and Bo can see her girlfriend trying to answer. But she takes pity and comes to stand next to the two on the bed. "Actually, I was going to sleep with Lauren, honey. Her bed is bigger than yours, plus you're too old to be sleeping in mommy's bed right?"

"That's right! Cause I'm a big girl now." Charlie puffs out her chest and smiles gleefully, but it doesn't last too long as she lets out a yawn.

Bo and Lauren share a look, "Why don't you take a look at my movie collection," the blonde points to the dresser with a small tv on top of it. "While I go get your jammies out of your bag?"

Bo helps her daughter get settled into the bed, giving Lauren's arm a squeeze and wink as she stands up. "I think that's a great idea. You know the drill, Char Char, let's get our pjs on and brush our teeth."

"But I'm not tired, mommy." Lauren hears a mumble response as she exits the room. Finding Bo's overnight bag by the couch, Lauren grabs it and starts to go back. But she notices her brothers staring at her.

"What did you guys do?" She knows that guilty look. Donnie and Dylan have such a sweet disposition that she could always tell when they get that look. As long as it involves their family, she can always read them like a book.

"Lauren... Fuck, ok I'm just going to come out and say it." Donnie begins, standing a good amount of distance between his sister. "Charlie asks why you don't have kids."

"And we told her." Dylan admits bluntly.

The color in Lauren's face pales as she drops the duffle bag to the floor. "W-what do you mean?" The question goes unanswered and sadness quickly turns to anger. "You had no right. No right! This is my burden to bare, not yours." She grips her stomach and takes a strangled breath, before closing her eyes. "Please take this bag to Charlie."

Dylan steps forward as Lauren takes a step back. "I need some air." Lauren whispers as she passes both brothers and goes out the side door in a haste.

Dylan groans and rubs the space between his eyes. "I feel like such an asshole."

"I know brother. Go and drop that off, I'll keep an eye on her." Donnie motions to the bag as her stares out the side door window.

Dylan knocks on the door, "I heard you guy's needed this?" He holds up the duffle bag slightly. He can see the confusion on Bo's face. "Thank you. Umm, where's Lauren? Someone wants a bedtime story."

He scratches the back of his neck, unsure of what to say.

Bo, being excellent in reading body language helps out knowing something is wrong. "Why don't you go ahead and start the movie for Charlie, Dylan?"

"Mommy? But what about-"

"I'm just going to go get our favorite blonde. We'll be right back, sweetie." With a kiss on her daughter's forehead, Bo makes her way to search for Lauren.

Bo has never seen Dylan so uptight and uncomfortable. She could tell there was a sadness to his eyes and immediately began to worry. Especially since the night has been damn near perfect.

She notices Donnie sitting at a spotless table, looking at the door. Bo makes a move to open it, but Donnie speaks up. "She just needs a minute, Bo." His time is soft, almost pleading.

"What happened? Did I-"

"No, you guys didn't do anything wrong. Just me and my brother... Lauren just needs a second. She's hurting."

"If she's hurting, I can help. I just want to help." Bo can feel her head beating rapidly, afraid of what is happening. "Please..."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lauren is sitting on the steps on the side of the house, desperate trying to control her breathing, but the tears flowing down her face is making it impossible. She's not even sure why she is crying. She has cried enough about this for a lifetime. I guess having that piece of herself being revealed to someone so special to her is just a reality check.

Hearing the door open and shut, Lauren wipes the tears with her sleeve. "I'm fine guys, and I'm not mad. Tell Bo and Charlie I'll be right in."

"Don't worry, I had your brothers start up Hercules for her. But she wants a story from her Lo Lo." Lauren's eyes clamp shut hearing Bo's sweet voice behind her. And bows her head when she feels strong arms wrap her up and hold her tight.

Bo takes steady breaths hoping her girlfriend does the same and waits for Lauren. She doesn't know what has got her so upset, but she will be there no matter what, to comfort her. Bo has never seen this side of Lauren before. Seeing such obvious pain in someone who is brings so much light in her life.

They sit there for a few moments before Lauren breaks the silence. "I'm sorry. I'm usually not so emotional about this type of thing."

Bo continues to hold her, placing kisses on the side of her head. "What's going on, baby?"

Smiling at the endearment, Lauren places her hand around Bo's. "It's stupid."

"It's not." Bo insists. "It's not stupid. If it matters to you, it matters to me."

Lauren pushes herself more into the warm body behind her, loving how safe she feels whenever Bo is near. "Charlie asked my brothers why I don't have kids. Why I'm not a mommy. And they told her the truth."

Bo shakes her head, "The truth?"

"When I was in junior high, what I thought was a normal menstrual cycle was anything but." Lauren begins, her eyes stinging from the more recent tears. "I my parents took me to the hospital just as I began to hemorrhage. I was completely out of, not even sure what was going on, but I guess they just couldn't stop the bleeding. That was until they..."

Bo now understood. "They took your uterus." Lauren's shoulders begin to shake again and Bo cradles Lauren in her arms, finally getting to see her face. "You poor thing. I'm so sorry. I got you." Bo whispers sweet nothing as Lauren clings to her like a lifeline.

"I always wanted a big family, but I'll never get to have that. Never get to experience growing a life inside me."

Bo pulls back so she can look at Lauren. "Lauren, look at me. I will never know the pain you are in, but I promise you. You are more than a mother to Charlotte than any woman I know. She loves you like you were there the day she was conceived. We both love you so much."

Lauren manages a crooked smile. "You love me?"

Bo kisses her lips, not even phased by the tears around them. "Of course I do."

"I love you too, Bo. Both of you, so much."

The two of them stayed on the porch until Lauren was comfortable enough to face everyone. She was a little embarrassed to lose control of her emotions like that, but confessing her love, like Bo did to her, replaced sadness and embarrassment with trust and devotion. Her feelings of love only continue to grow each day.

When they entered Charlie's room, the little girl was dozing off, but Lauren still read her a short fairytale, whispering, "I love you Charlie." To the sleeping child.

After turning out the light, Lauren and Bo noticed Dylan and Donnie retired to their own place. Bo holds out her hand. "Come on, let's get to bed too."

Lauren accepts her hand and follows the brunette into her bedroom and closes the door.

Bo is the first to make her move, guiding Lauren until she has trapped her on the bed. She covers her body with her own, kissing and tasting the blondes skin as she slowly peels off her clothing until she is naked.

Lauren tugs on Bo's shirt, silently asking for her to do the same. And Bo does not disappoint, quickly stripping herself bare, before resuming her place on top of Lauren.

They find themselves under the covers as Bo slips a thigh in between Lauren's legs, pressing it firmly against her center. Gasping, Lauren moves against it, keeping her pace slow as she clutches at Bo's shoulders.

Their panting increased as Bo grinds herself harder and more purposely into Lauren. With a final strangled breath, she whispers the honest truth as they both come completely undone in each other's arms.

"I love you." ****

 **AN: Hello fellow readers! Sorry this took longer to update but I seem to have lost my mind and started more BoLo stories (palms face). But I'm still here and will update frequently! Thanks for the reviews and follows, you guys rock! Thanks for the support and I hope to read your thoughts on this chapter. Happy Easter to those that celebrate! Enjoy!  
Twitter: Thelabcoat13**


	21. Chapter 21

**Teach 21  
**  
The sun began to peek through the blinds as Bo sat there holding Lauren tight. The blonde was still sound asleep, but Bo was up and ready to begin the day.

Last night after the three of them went bowling the night took a turn, challenging the new couple and deepening their trust within one another. Seeing Lauren completely break down and release a whirlwind of emotions, Bo did the only thing she could think of. She held her, comforted her, and confessed how much she loved her.

Bo was surprised how easily those words flowed through her mouth, but after she admitted it, they felt like the most natural words she had ever spoken. And now watching her lover sleeping so peacefully, Bo can only beam with pride that she found the perfect woman.

Lauren accepts her flaws, challenges her mind, and tells her everyday how beautiful she is. And not only is she caring and supportive she is to Bo, but is a strong and an admirable role model and friend to Charlotte.

That little girl is a handful, Bo raised her and she knows just because she is sweet and behaves well, doesn't mean she is easy. Not a lot of kids or adults can deal with the constant questions or the need for attention, but of course Lauren being Lauren, bonded to Charlie in their first meeting. As did Bo.

Lauren is laying on her stomach facing away from Bo. A soft snore leaves her lips and Bo stifles the small chuckle that threatens to leave her lips. "I am so in love with you, Lauren Lewis." Bo admits barely above a whisper. She traces Lauren's exposed back, following her spine until her finger meets the covers that block the blonde's backside.

Bo herself, is completely exposed on her top half, but knows Donnie and Dylan wouldn't dare enter their sisters room. Especially after how last night went. She saw the guilt in the brother's eyes last night. She was torn between finding what was explained to her daughter and staying right her next to her girlfriend.

But as fate would have it, the bedroom door opened just enough, for little Charlie to slip in. The little girl shuts the door behind her and makes her way to the bed.

Charlie is holding her glasses as she rubs the sleep away from her eyes. Seeing her mom propped up, she climbs up on the bed, careful not to wake Lauren, and snuggles her mommy, not caring about her nakedness. "Is she still sleeping, mommy?"

Bo nods and puts a finger to her lips, signaling the girl to be quiet as they both climb out of bed. Throwing on some flannel cotton pants and a shirt, Bo walks over and kisses Lauren on the forehead before making her way out of the room.

Quietly clicking the door shut, Bo guides her daughter into the kitchen. She scoops her daughter up on the bar top as she slides around to the refrigerator in search of breakfast materials. "Good morning, baby. Did you sleep well?"

Charlie traces along the lines on the counter top and looks around. Donnie and Dylan are always up when she is over, not to mention Lauren. Scrunching her face, she turns back to her mother. "Yeah I really like my new bed! Especially since I got to sleep with Minnie and Goofy. They are really soft mommy."

Bo grabs all the materials to make pancakes and begins to beat them together as the flat pan heats up slowly. She even found some chocolate chips hidden in the butter chamber in the fridge, hoping to comfort Lauren whenever she wakes. Turning back to her daughter she raises her eyebrows. "Well maybe you could thank Lauren by helping me make her chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Yes!" Getting to her knees the little girl takes the measure bowl and stirs as her mouth did as Bo starts to cook the bacon. "Hey mommy? Is Lo Lo feeling ok? She never sleeps in."

Turning the stove on low, Bo turns to her daughter and watches in amusement, as her daughter stirs the bowl. Not sure how to approach the subject, and not wanting to bring up Lauren's situation without her there, she just sidesteps the question. "I'm sure she is just tired, kiddo. So, let's whip up this breakfast as a thank you for last night." Accepting her mother's answer, Charlie nods and hops down off of the stool to help make breakfast for her Lo Lo.

Not even ten minutes later, the two of them have at a tray full of chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and a tall glass of milk. Bo prays that Charlie can make it to Lauren without spilling as they creep through the blonde's room.

Knowing Lauren is naked underneath the covers, Bo halts her daughter and once again places her finger to her lips and winks, as she approaches the sleeping beauty.

Kneeling down next to the bed, Bo cups Lauren's warms cheek and rubs it lightly. "How is it that you look so stunning first thing in the morning?" She kisses her on the lips as she watches her stir awake. "I mean, seriously."

Lauren groans, but her smile is undeniable. Opening her eyes, she sees Bo kneeling next to her, running her delicate fingers through her tangled blonde hair. "What are you doing out of bed? I thought all Saturday's were national sleep in days." With Bo being her only focus, Lauren sits up and suggestively begins to pull down the blanket, revealing the tops of her chest. But a hand halting her movements and a raised eyebrow, Lauren tries to understand but is failing.

Unable to contain her excitement from across the room, Charlie makes her way over next to her mom. "We made you breakfast! Look, me and mommy made it sweet! See? Chocolate!"

It suddenly dons of her what Bo was trying to tell her. Blushing and fixing her blanket Lauren looks at the tray. "Oh my goodness! Thank you. You two are the best a gal could ask for. Look at all of this yumminess! What is all this for?"

Lauren takes the tray full of food. It really is a lot, but is more than willing to share. Honestly, no one has ever treated her like this before. No one has taken care of her like Bo, and of course Charlie, has. The simple act is enough to ease the ache in her chest that occurred last night.

Bo grabs her daughter and tosses her on the far side of Lauren as she crawls on the other. "Do we need a reason to spoil you? We were both up, so we thought, why not?" Lauren bites the crunchy bacon and gives her a look full of suspicion causing Bo to laugh quietly.

"Well, that was really really nice of you guys!" Lauren squeezes the two brunette's tight against her. "I knew there was a reason why I love you guys." The look that she gives Bo is enough to melt her completely. There is no denying the honesty in those words.

Charlie being too young to fully compress the ground breaking moment that the two adults are having continues ramble on and on, telling Lo Lo how they cooked everything. Lauren nods and tries to keep up with the quick talking little girl, but doesn't miss Bo leaning into her and whispering, "I love you too."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After breakfast, Lauren was still somewhat upset with her brother's and how easily they spoke about her secrets to Charlie. So unable to face them, she asked Bo if they could do something, anything really, until she could control her emotions better.

Bo sensing her struggle agrees, since she had nothing really going on and she wanted to be there for her girlfriend, but decided to encourage her to talk it out with Dylan and Donnie. So after the three of them were fully fed, showered, and dressed, they decided to go play some mini golf.

"You know, you're going to have to talk to them eventually right, babe? I mean, sure they messed up, but they do live with you." Bo says patting Lauren on her ass right before she tees off. Charlie was already down by the white cup, strategically trying to find the 'right' angle to put, just like the pros do on tv.

Lauren swings the putter and watches her bright red golf ball travel down the green towards the hole. "I know, and I will after I get home. I just, I just don't understand why they couldn't have waited for me. I feel that you should have heard it from me. That she should have heard it from me." Lauren walks halfway down and smiles at the little girl's enthusiasm.

Bo swings her club and hurries to catch up. "But you did tell me. And you know what? I still love you. Your weaknesses, your strengths... Especially the parts you hide away from the world. I love them all. I would never look at you any differently. And neither would that weasel!" She pokes at her daughter's belly who seems to be daydreaming.

Bo turns and lines up her shot and swings to sink her ball in the hole. With a 'yes' underneath her breath, she doesn't feel Lauren come up behind her. With a swift movement, Lauren take a hold of Bo and turns her around to give her a soft kiss making her tingle. "My parents are going to absolutely love you." Lauren says biting her lip.

A smug look is on Bo's face, but drastically changes to a sheepish look. "About that..."

Charlie's laughter breaks Bo and Lauren's quick talk. "Hey Lo Lo? Has mommy told you yet?" Bo's look causes the little one to talk faster. "I heard mommy on the phone this morning and-"

"What have I said about eavesdropping, Charlotte?" Bo's stern voice is not one Lauren is used to hearing. So as her eyebrows shoot up, she eagerly waits for an answer.

Charlie puts her head down in shame. "I'm sorry mom. Eavesdropping is not nice and that I shouldn't do it."

"Your mom pants are sexy as Hell." Lauren whispers in Bo's ear.

Bo hits elbows her playfully and struts forward with her hands on her hips. "Last warning, girl." Bo says to her daughter and Charlie nods in earnest and rushes to hug her mom. It's something they always do after a stern talking to. It's a forgiving hug, but both know the lesson is not to be forgotten. "Now let's get going, the last hole is coming up."

Bo waits and watches as Charlie skips to the next whole. She waits until the girl is far enough to not hear in on their conversation. "My mother wants to do dinner. Soon."

"Soon." Lauren gulps as she recalls her first encounter with the brutality honest woman. She also remembers Kenzi, as she frantically tried to hide her boyfriend from the woman.

Approaching carefully, as she notices the frozen blonde. "Yeah, I mean, I think it would be a good next step. She's kind of scary, but I'm serious about us Lauren."

"I'm serious about us too, Bo." Lauren finds her voice and snaps out of her robotic trance. "And I'd like to meet her."

Bo let's out a breath and reaches out to give Lauren's hip a squeeze. "That's, that's great. How's tomorrow night?" The high pitched tone that Bo uses is sure to hurt a few local dog eats, but she knows she's pushing her luck. Not only dropping the mom bomb, but to make the meeting so soon? And if the look on Lauren's face is any indication, she knows it might not work out. But to her surprise, her girlfriend mutters an 'ok'.

"Really?" Bo gives Lauren that look that is only reserved for her. The one that feels like she sees all of her.

And of course Lauren is weak every time. "Yes, really. Set it up and tell me where to be."

Bo pulls Lauren in for a tight hug. It is quick, but honestly, Bo is so relieved that Lauren is taking this so well. Not many people would be up for meeting their partner's parents so soon. But like she knew from their first encounter, Lauren Lewis is something special.

Lauren laughs at Bo's reaction and pulls away. "On one condition though." Bo waits for her to continue. "I need a make out session before we part today. I never got my good morning kiss."

Bo blushes and bites her lip. Pulling away she turns and walks towards her daughter with an extra day in her step. Looking over her shoulder with darkened eyes she hollers at her super smart girlfriend. "It's a deal, Miss Lewis."

AN: Next up reconciliation with the Lewis brothers and Aife returns! Hope you guys enjoyed this one, had some writers block. More soon to come tho! Thanks for reading and I'd love to hear your thoughts so leave a comment if you could! Thanks again and see you next time!  
Twitter:Thelabcoat13


	22. Chapter 22

**Teach 22  
**  
MADE A BOO BOO SO HERE IS THE BANDAID (REVISED 4/25/16)

It's now Saturday afternoon, and both Donnie and Dylan are patiently waiting for their sister to return. After their confession to Charlie's question, they stayed clear of the blonde, from both fear and embarrassment.

Seeing their normally upbeat sister upset to the point where she could no longer fight the tears, broke something inside of them. So they let Lauren be. The two Lewis brothers made themselves scarce the remainder of the night and this morning during breakfast.

"She should be home soon, right? I mean, she can't avoid us forever." Dylan taps the kitchen table and looks towards the door. "I hate fighting."

Donnie looks out the window again and sighs. "I know what you mean, brother. But if dad says we need to man up and apologize. Not hide from her. We are a family and sometimes that's all we need."

Their father, Dwayne, received an early call this morning asking for advice from his two sons. He was upset that the boys lacked tact when so easily revealed a damaging part to his little girl's life, but tried his best to resolve a fight between his kids. But ultimately, he knew it would just take time for Lauren to forgive them.

Unexpectedly, the front door opened and Lauren came waltzing through. Donnie and Dylan both stood up and waited for Lauren to stop and talk to them.

If Lauren had her way, she would have waited until tonight to talk to her brothers, but Bo was persistent on making it sooner. Almost as persistent as the two towering in her kitchen. Running fingers through her dark blonde hair, the teacher went to the fridge and grabbed a beer. "I've been trying to figure out why on earth you would tell anybody, nonetheless a child, about my medical history. And honestly, I still can't come up with a good enough reason other than you guys are idiots."

The two brothers look at one another as Lauren takes a long sip of her beer. "I mean seriously. Not to mention the fact that Charlie is my girlfriend's kid and you forced me to tell Bo. I would have told her, but come on! We have only been dating a few weeks, but-"

Donnie cuts her off. "But you are quickly becoming a family, Lo. Love doesn't have a time limit. Sometimes, love can happen at first glance."

Lauren let's his words sink in for a moment and goes to sit on the couch, followed by her older brothers. "I can believe that." She almost whispers. "But why tell them? Why not let me? They're my loved ones."

Dylan rubs his face and mumbles through his hands. "Because we are idiots. Charlie just kept asking 'why why why' and so it just sort of happened. Please know we weren't intentionally trying to out your business, sister. We just suck with communicating with people. More so with children."

Groaning, Lauren closes her eyes and leans into the couch cushions. "I hate fighting with you guys. We were never really good at it, huh?" There is a small smile on her lips and she takes another drink. "Can you guys just try to not reveal any more damaging parts to my life to my girlfriend and her daughter. I hate being seen as weak in front of them."

Donnie punches her shoulder and laughs when she scowls at him. "Sister, you are anything but weak. And Bo knows that. You can tell how much she adores you. Something like this... It only makes you stronger."

"She told me that she loves me." Picking at the label, Lauren can feel the blush covering her face as her brother's make kissy face noises.

"Well... Did you say it back?" A nod from Lauren has the boys hi fiving one another. "Mom and dad are going to be thrilled. They said the last date you went on was with some chick that only wanted to get into your pants. Sure, Bo does too but she's a keeper, Lo. I can't wait until they meet her! Mom already has the photo albums ready!"

Lauren stands from the couch and makes a gagging noise. "God you guys need to get a life. But if you must know, I'm meeting Bo's mother tomorrow night. And I hope for her to meet my next weekend."

Hearing a collective "aww" coming from Donnie and Dylan, Lauren huffs and storms into her room. She turns up the tv in there in hopes to drown out their laughter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The week goes by faster than Bo wanted and now it is time to introduce Lauren to her mother. They were supposed to meet last Sunday, but unfortunately Bo's mother had an emergency at work involving one of her clients. Bo actually was a bit relieved at this, since she sort of just sprung it on her girlfriend. So a week advanced warning was the perfect amount of time. Or so Bo thought.

She was amused watching how her girlfriend would get more and more nervous as the week went on. And now that the final bell at Charlotte's school sounded, the weekend has officially begun and in a few hours Lauren will be scrutinized by Aife.

One by one, Bo watches from her parking spot as the children thin out in the waiting area. Once she spots her kids curls, she gets out and greets her. "How was school Charlie girl?"

Charlie waves a bright yellow paper back in forth excitedly. "Look mommy! We are having a carnival soon at school! There's going to be animals and clowns and lot and lots of games!"

Bo looks around for the familiar blonde hair that she is so used to seeing, but is nowhere to be found. Instead, she takes the paper and reads the parent note. They seem to need a few volunteers to help run the booths throughout the night and are asking parents to help out. "This looks like a load of fun. We can take a look at some of the booths and pick one to help out this weekend." She looks at her daughter clinging to her leg and smiles. "Where is Miss Lewis, darling?"

Charlie shrugs and scratches her eyebrow. "I think she is still in her classroom." The little girl pulls on her mom's peach loose fitting shirt until Bo kneels down. "She seemed upset when the phone rang in our classroom before the bell rang."

Bo stands and twirls her car keys around her finger. She's not sure if she should check on Lauren or just leave it until later. Making a decision, Bo takes her daughters hand and whispers to Charlie, "Let's go make sure our Lo Lo is okay."

Nodding eagerly the two brunette's make their way down the halls and to the open door. Hearing Lauren's strong voice, Bo halts her daughter.

"I don't think this is going to work out. I have already spoken to Principal Santiago and he agrees that there is not much more that we can do." Lauren says, her voice is laced with tension, but is still in teacher mode. Bo listens and soon another voice fills the classroom.

"Well I think these sessions are helping my son and me to get better at communicating. It seems you have a way with children. And especially their parents. I mean, who knew that you could be such a charmer." The other voice is from Dyson Thornwood and Bo huffs in irritation. She knows her girlfriend has been doing sessions with him and his kid. But every time Bo would ask how it is going, Lauren got a weird look on her face changing the subject.

"What are you guys doing?" A British voice whispers behind Bo causing her to jump. Turning around, she sees another teacher giggling. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"Hi Miss Obrien! Mommy that Miss Obrien, she's our classroom neighbor." Charlie introduces them oblivious that her mom was eavesdropping.

Ciara offers her a hand. "Ahh, you must be Charlotte's mother, Bo. I've heard such lovely things. It's nice to put a face to all of them." She pulls Bo closer so she can whisper. "I'm Lauren's best friend, Ciara."

Bo's eyebrows shoot u and her handshake is much more enthusiastic. "Oh ok! Lauren has told me about you. Not a lot but she wants to do a double date soon."

Ciara laughs and agrees. "I know; she just has to make it through tonight with your mum." She winks at Bo before walking past her into Lauren's classrooms doorway.

"Oh Laaauuuren," Ciara sings as she walks confidently into her friend's room, but halts when she notices Mr. Thornwood leaning over Lauren's desk. His hands are flat as he leans over the wooden desk filled with papers. But what surprises her more is Lauren in the same stance. Both of their eyes locked on one another like they are about to battle. Ciara struts over and slams her heavy purse in the desk between them with a sharp bang. "Is everything alright here?"

The two blondes continue their stand off until Lauren speaks lowly. "Everything is fine. Mr. Thornwood was just leaving."

With a low growl, Dyson does as he is told and walks away. He notices his continued infatuation and a smile clears out the scowl. "Hello there Bo. It's always a pleasure to see you."

Charlie bravely, stands in front of her mother. She feels the need to protect her mother from this man who keeps talking to her.

Bo notices her little girl and looks to Lauren before addressing this man. "Hi Dyson. Likewise. Now if you would excuse us." But as Bo goes to walk pass him, his hand halts her.

She looks down at where his hand is touching her then back at him. He gulps and quickly retracts his hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean.." Dyson stutters remembering how Bo is practically trained to kicked ass. "I just wanted to ask if you wanted to get a coffee one day. I technically owe you two from when I accidentally made you spill yours."

Bo honestly can't figure this man out. He seems to genuinely want to get to know her. The pleading look in his eye almost makes her feel bad. "Look Dyson, you seem like a great guy. But I'm spoken for. Charlie and I already have someone that buys us coffee and has play dates with and that isn't going to change anytime soon. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression, but I'm not interested. And I probably won't be for a long, long time."

Bo watches the multiple emotions play out across his face. But the angry glare he sends to Lauren does not go unnoticed. With a nod to Bo, he shuffles out of the classroom without another word.

"Ugh can't her take a hint?!"

The three adults stare at the little girl as she stares at the door with her hands on her hips. Charlie finally looks away and notices the shocked looks she is getting. "What?"

Ciara nudges her friend. "Ooh I like that girl. She's got spunk."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bo decided to follow Lauren home after the weird classroom scene. Plus, since Charlie has been bugging to see Donnie and Dylan. So Bo quietly asked the Lewis brothers to occupy her daughter for a little while so she could finally talk to her girlfriend alone. They happily agreed and escaped to the back yard with a few snacks in hand.

Bo wordlessly went into Lauren's room and at on the bed, waiting. "I can wait all day, babe. But you are going to tell me what I walked into at your classroom."

Lauren took her time stepping out of her shoes before face planting on her bed. "Can we not? I just want to focus on getting your mom to approve of me."

Laying propped up on her elbow, Bo softly rubbed Lauren's back through her work shirt. "Lauren please. I did not like how aggressive he seems to be towards you. What's going on?"

"Hale and I decided to cancel his after school meetings with Shane. He wasn't there for his kid. He was there for something else." Lauren looks up and gets lost in the chocolate orbs staring at her. "Can we please just leave it at that?"

Bo moves her hand to cup the blondes check and pulls her to place a soft kiss on her lips. "I will but only on one condition."

Lauren hums and tastes Bo's lips once more. Her nose teases Bo's as she reluctantly pulls away. Sometimes it's never enough. "Name it."

"You have to let me teach you self-defense." A tongue sneaks out and traces Lauren's lower lip, before tugging on it with her teeth. "I just want you safe, my love."

Hearing Bo call her that sends shivers down her body. "Anything for you, Bo. I love you." She tells her holding her close. It seems they haven't had a moment to themselves all week. It's nice to just lay in one another's arms.

Breathing in Lauren's scent, Bo nips at her girlfriend's neck before burying her face there. It's like her own little safe place that is made just for her. "I love you too. Remember that tonight as my mother over analyzes you." The groans woman against her makes Bo chuckle. "But don't worry, because my mom is letting Charlie stay the night tonight."

That gets Lauren's attention as she shuffles until Bo is pinned underneath her. "Does that mean...?" Bo nods biting her lip. Laughing at the look of mischief in her girlfriend's eyes, Lauren admits to her, "I'm liking your mother already." ****

 **AN: Writing has been difficult for me to do this week. I'm sorry this took so long but I plan on trying to get another out tomorrow or Monday. Thanks for your patience and messages, they really do help.  
Twitter: Thelabcoat13**


	23. Chapter 23

**Teach 23**

  
Walking up the path, she clutches the paper bag tightly. This day has been an eventful one for Lauren, first with the disagreement with Dyson and now a dinner with Bo's mother.

Bo has been encouraging her and soothing out her worries about tonight, but the nervousness just won't leave the blonde's body. Looking down at her light blue sundress and the sparkling cider and wine, she realizes just how much she has over compensated. But as she knocks at her girlfriend's front door, she knows it is too late to turn back.

"Lo Lo!" Charlie rushes forward and latches on to her teacher's leg with excitement. "I saw you through the window and thought you'd neeeeeever come to the door." Lauren looks down at the girl wide eyed before Charlie giggles at her and pushes her inside.

Just through the threshold, there's Bo leaning against the wall with a smirk on her face. She too was keeping an eye on Lauren through the window, just wondering if she was ever going to knock. Bo wouldn't blame Lauren for running for the hills; the first meeting between Aife and Lauren was awkward to say the least. But now she can finally take a breath seeing her girlfriend here.

"Hey you." Bo takes her time drinking in Lauren's flowing dress. It fits her body perfect, showing off her strong arms and gorgeous tan legs. Lauren has her hair pulled into a low ponytail, but the ends are curled along with her bangs. It gives Bo an unguarded view of her flawless face. "This is definitely a surprise." She says placing a hand on her hip and kissing her lips softly.

Lauren bows her head smiling shyly at the compliment. The small "Thank you" that is whispered makes Bo smile even wider.

A small hand tugging on the paper bag causes both woman to look down. "Is that a surprise?" Charlie's tiny fingers try to pry it open, but Lauren is quick to snatch it away. "Maybe..."

"Oh! Charlie isn't the only one that likes surprises." A familiar voice echoes from the kitchen before Aife appears before them. "And you, my dear, are quite one."

Bo notices her mom's ogling of her girlfriend and rolls her eyes. She knows her mother would never try anything. Aife just loves to flirt with beautiful specimens and Lauren is right up her ally. "Mother, I'm sure you remember my girlfriend, Lauren. Try not to scare her off, I'm quite fond of her." Bo guiding Lauren forward, 'accidentally' lets her hand slide down her back to her ass, giving it a firm caress. The small gasp from the blonde lets her know she's hit her target.

Lauren finds her voice and thrusts her hand forward. "It's a pleasure to official meet you." She's happily surprised how confident she sounded, no thanks to her girlfriend's wandering hands.

Aife accepts her hand and reaches her other to cup it. "It certainly is, Lauren. And don't worry, as much as my daughter thinks I'm here to drive you away, it's in fact the opposite. I just want my daughter happy and taken care of."

"Mother-" Bo admonishes. But Lauren is quick to talk over her.

"If you need to grill me all through dinner for you to decide that I am doing that, and will continue to do that for both her and Charlie, then I am looking forward to it. That's all I want to do. To give them love."

Lauren's admission has literally left Aife speechless. Her mouth is just hanging open and just stares at Lauren. Coming to her senses, she snaps her jaw shut and replaces it with a smile. Patting Lauren's hand once more, she releases it. "Well then, tonight should be fun!"

Watching Aife walk away, with a bouncing Charlie hot on her heels, Lauren reaches into the bag and pulls out the bottle of wine. Holding the bottle up, she gives Bo a desperate smile. "Looks like we are going to need this."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Warm. That's the best word that Charlotte could use to describe this family dinner. She keeps quiet, shoving piles of payaya into her mouth, watching how her nana asks question after question to her teacher.

She listens as her Lo Lo talks animatedly about whatever and how her mommy keeps a firm hold on her. Whether it's Lo Lo's hand or her teacher's bouncing thigh, her mom is right there with her.

It makes Charlie smile. It's that warmth feeling at how protective her mother is for Lauren. "We should do this more often." She says nonchalantly, her cheeks full of rice and chicken but still manages a goofy grin.

Lauren really wants to roll her eyes at the girl. Aife has been like a dog with a bone with every answer to her questions. She has never been fighting so hard to keep her cool, and that's saying a lot since she works with small children day in and day out.

She can feel Bo's comforting touches, keeping Lauren close and reassuring her that she appreciates her being here. The support from Bo helps and now, seeing Charlie enjoying it, well maybe this dinner isn't so awful.

However, when Bo hears her daughter's words, she lets out a snort. "I don't know if Mommy's heart can take this if we do this too often, Bug." She has no idea how this dinner is going. Both Lauren and her mother are great at keeping their emotions hidden, so it really is difficult just watching them go back and forth.

Lauren though, senses her girlfriend's worries and leans over to kiss her cheek. "Don't worry my love, I'm not going anywhere." Lauren whispers for only Bo to hear. "I'm going to get a refill." The blonde gestures to her empty glass. "Should I top you off?"

"Yes please." Bo says blushing. Lauren has a way to say a million things with just one look. A look filled with absolute adoration.

"Charlie? Do you want some more sparkling cider?" Lauren asks smoothing out her dress. She raises an eyebrow towards Aife's glass as well, but the older brunette politely declined.

Charlie is quick to grab her cup and rush towards the blonde. "Yes! This stuff is sooo good! Thanks again for bringing it. You really are the best, Lo Lo!"

The two women left at the table watch as they walk out of view to the kitchen. "They have such a unique bond, don't they dear?"

"They do, mom. Lauren is... Well Lauren. She's completely selfless and caring. She puts Charlie first and makes me feel loved. Unique is actually spot on." Bo confesses, watching out for the pair to return.

She is too focused on them that she doesn't see the heartfelt looks Aife gives her. "You love her?"

Bo turns to get mother and tells her with conviction, "Completely. I think I fell in love with her that first day in her classroom. My love for her grows everyday though."

Lauren and Charlie come back to the dining room with fresh drinks, along with a cool whipped fruit salad. Charlie was persistent on finishing up the dinner once she remembered a special showing of Mulan on the Disney channel and wanted to watch it with her nana.

The evening was coming to an end anyways, though. Aife found out all that she needed to about Lauren. And in return she disclosed some of her own life details.

One of the most surprising was that Aife is married. Bo has never mentioned her father, so she just assumed he wasn't in the picture anymore. But turns out her just lives a few hours away because of his job. Jack Dennis only visits during the summertime when Charlie is out of school and when Aife has a lighter schedule. Lauren notices how quiet Bo gets every time he gets mentioned, but that will be a discussion for another night. Aife was more than enough for Lauren.

The four of them end up outside, transferring Charlotte's booster seat from Bo's car to her mother's. "Well ladies, I have to admit I had a great time." Aife turns to Lauren who is being wrapped up by her daughter. "Sorry if I offended you with anything, Lauren. I just have to watch out for my girls."

Lauren shiver's slightly from the cool weather and curses for not bringing a sweater with her, but Bo's body heat is comforting to say the least. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Mrs. Dennis. I hope we can do this again."

Bo interjects with a worried look. "But not too soon." She jokes. Sort of. "Thanks again for taking her. Be good for your nana, sweetheart!" Bo calls into the car before hugging her mother.

"She's a keeper." Is whispered into Bo's ear from her mother. "Have a good night girls." Aife waves before getting into her car and heading off into the distance.

Taking Lauren's hand, Bo directs them into the house and locking the door behind them. The two of the finish cleaning up, filling the dishwasher up and starting the full load. Since Charlie has left, the house is calm. No tv or giggling echoing off the walls, just calmness.

"You were great tonight, babe. Had my mother eating out the palm of your hand." Bo takes the blonde in her arms, swaying them back and forth, enjoying their closeness. "Gosh I love you so much."

Lauren smirks and kisses her, the wine still lingering on her lips. "Does that me I get rewarded for surviving tonight? Because I have got to say, you have been very handsy tonight, Miss Dennis."

Not sure of who began to guide them down the hallway, but soon the two of them are in Bo's dark bedroom. Their kisses have been teasing, not letting anything get too out of hand, but when Bo pins Lauren to the bed, things get serious. "You, in this dress is driving me crazy." Bo is laying in between the blonde's legs, pinning Lauren down with her hips.

Lauren's hands are pinned above her head by one of Bo's hand. Her other hand running along her bare leg, bunching the dress as she does. "It took all of my will power not to rip it off of you the second I saw you step out of your car."

A gasp leaves Lauren's lips when she feels Bo's thumb rub along her silk covered center, her panties ruined from the start. "G-good. I picked it out especially for you, Bo."

"Mmm." Bo hums and lets her teeth scrape along the slender neck below her. She's delirious at the first taste of the blonde, but it doesn't deter her away. It only excited her more, more so with Lauren being so submissive. "That is very good. I would hate for you to pick it out for anyone else."

Bo's thumb is continuing her ministrations, but hasn't removed the barrier between them. And it's driving Lauren crazy. "Please Bo! I need-"

"What do you need? Tell me and I'll give it to you." Bo pleads grinding her hips to the movements of her hand up Lauren's dress.

Letting out a particular need moan, Lauren just about yells out. "You... I need you, Bo. Please!"

Hearing that, Bo crushes her lips with Lauren's, immediately seeking entrance to taste her intoxicating tongue. Lauren is feeling over stimulated, between the passion behind Bo's lips and the pressure building between her wet center, but a drawn out 'no' escape when Bo removes her hand.

"Get in your hands and knees, lover. I promise to give you everything I have." Bo's tone is just above a growl and her hands make quick work of Lauren's panties. When she throws them on the floor, Lauren is left speechless, but eagerly gets into the desire position.

It feels like forever before Bo's hands are back on her. Her dress being pushed back up, exposing her aching center, but she makes no attempt to take it of. Not yet, at least. "Jesus Lauren! I don't even have to touch you to know how ready you are for me."

When two strong hands grip her hips, thumbs rubbing the sensitive skin there, Lauren can't take it anymore. "If you don't hurry up, Bo I'm gon-mmm fuck!" But her threat never gets finished as Bo enters Lauren at the same time as her naked hip slams into her from behind. The sound of of skin clapping fills the room, Bo sets a firm pace, filling Lauren over and over again.

With each thrust, another grunt follows from Bo; teasing herself against her lover's firm backside. But she doesn't care about getting herself off, just Lauren. "You feels a-amazing Lo. Taking my f-fingers. You're so greedy, sucking my fingers like this, try-trying to keep them forever." She emphasizes her point by leaning over, letting her harden nipples drag over Lauren's sweaty back, until her lips find the nape of her neck. "You like me being rough with you, don't you?"

Lauren's face turns bright red at Bo's question. It's not like she was a nun when it came to sex, but her sexual history is very short. But being in this position with the woman she loves, well, it seems she's leaning new things about herself. "Harder, Bo!" She moans shamelessly when Bo listens. "P-pull my hair!"

The sharp breath she hears Bo take is enough to make her smirk. It's always a surprise and invigorating when Lauren catches her off guard. But that feeling turns into euphoria when Bo lifts herself back on her knees and complies. Holding firm to her up do, Lauren feels the pain and pleasure take over her body. With a particular deep thrusts though, she comes without warning.

In a silent scream, Lauren throws her head back, Bo keeping it locked in place, and thrashes against the brunette's fingers. Once the after shocks fizzle out, Bo releases her ponytail and lays Lauren down gently. "Hmm... That was wonderful."

Lauren has a goofy expression on her face and Bo can only laugh at it. "Yeah it was! Jesus, Lo you were so damn hot. I never thought... I love you."

Lauren laughs wholeheartedly and wraps Bo in a tight hold, switching positions so she is on top of her. Kissing her passionately, Lauren is all too aware that Bo never got her release. And that just won't do. "I am so in love with you, Bo. Let me take care of you."

Lauren's breathless whisper causes a lump in Bo's throat. The way she is so completely honest with her makes Bo love her even more. Lauren wants, not only Bo, but Charlie as well. She can see how they are becoming a family and thanks her lucky stars for meeting such an incredible and strong will woman.

Bo nods and fuses their mouths together, taking things slow, and enjoying the way their tongues seem to dance with one another. She only pulls her mouth away when Lauren grabs the under her knees and wraps it around her waist, easy their centers together.

Lauren never breaks eye contact throughout her easy rhythm, she just keeps flexing her hips against Bo. She takes her time, not wanting to rush this one, whispering sweet nothings in Bo's ear through every hot of that sweet spot.

The pressure is building slowly, but Bo is going mad needing to real her peak, but Lauren is adamant. Not being able to hold her legs up anymore, Bo gives up and flips her legs to the side, leaving her even more open for Lauren to take her to new heights. And she does.

Seeing this display underneath her, Lauren bends her head down to capture the stiff nipple between her lips, sucking it tenderly and lavishing it with her tongue. When she reaches down at the same time and pushes two fingers into the velvety warmth and gets the reaction Bo has been waiting for.

Arching off the bed, Bo let's put a gruntled moan, hands clinging Lauren's head still assaulting her sensitive chest, releasing a gush of wetness against the blonde.

Feeling the last of her shivers, Lauren pulls out with ease and kisses Bo on the expanse of her face, finishing of those pouty lips. Bo holds Lauren there, and with tact covers them underneath. "I love being a mom, I do, but man I really love adult time." Bo laughs and snuggles into the blonde, both falling asleep.

"I love adult time too. Especially with you, Bo. I love you." Lauren confesses drifting off.

"I love you too. Sleep." Bo mutters smiling, lightly pressing her fingers to Lauren's lips, trying to silence her. ****

 **AN: Eh, not sure about it but hopefully the requests of BoLo time has been delivered! Thanks for reading and reviewing. It helps me through the tough weeks I've had so thank you.  
Twitter: Thelabcoat13**


	24. Chapter 24

**Teach 24**

Her finger glides along the rough texture as Kenzi flips another page of whatever magazine she grabbed from her spot on the couch. Her primary focus though, is Bo and how her and Lauren seem to interact with one another this morning.

Their shy smiles and constant whispering, causing the frequent blush to paint across their cheeks, it's all very interesting to the raven haired girl. Noticing the two woman walking towards her, she fakes interest in her celebrity magazine until a voice breaks her concentration.

"It was good to see you again, Kenzi. Sorry I can't stay for breakfast; my friend has an emergency apparently." Lauren apologizes sincerely. After last night's meet and greet with Aife, Lauren was really hoping for some uninterrupted time with her girlfriend since Charlie was with Bo's mother. But with a surprise breakfast with Kenzi and a frantic call from Ciara, their time got cut short.

Kenzi sets the old magazine down and scoffs. "Don't worry about it, Lo. I get it. At least this way I can get all the juicy details about your dinner with our mother." She dramatically flashes her eyelashes and gives a cheeky grin, hoping to get somewhat of a clue as to why they are acting differently, but Lauren keeps her face neutral.

Usually after her and Bo's lovers get grilled by Aife, they get fidgety and bolt as soon as possible. But here, the tall blonde almost seems...happy? Whatever the reason, Kenzi is going to get to the bottom of it. Especially since Jason is meeting her mom very soon.

Glaring at her sister, Bo reaches for Lauren's wrist and tugs her away from prying eyes. Lauren stumbles slightly but gives the younger sister a half assed wave until she is dragged onto the porch and out of view.

Before she can question it though, the air escapes her lungs as she feels the familiar soft, but strong lips from her girlfriend. "I wish we had more time together." Bo wines against the kiss swollen lips. She rubs her thumb across them, memorizing every detail like it could be the last time seeing them. "Thank you. For last night at dinner and after... I just can't seem to get enough of you Miss Lewis."

Lauren tugs the string of the light grey sweatpants Bo is wearing until their bodies are pressed impossibly closer. The aroma from their love making still lingers on their bodies, neither one of them ready to wash it away. "I'm really glad to hear that, Miss Dennis. Because I am crazy about you." Her nose dips down and travels across the brunette's jawline. She can feel Bo smile, her dimple making an appearance without a doubt and causing her heart to beat a little faster. "I'll call you later?"

"You better." Bo smirks kisses her once more, keeping somewhat decent knowing Lauren has to go. But it still doesn't make it easier. "I love you."

The hum that comes from Lauren is a borderline purr. The intensity of those three little words never cease to make her whole body thrum with pleasure. "I love you too."

Watching the blonde leave with a sigh, Bo shut the door with ease and made her way back to her sister and wonders why she is here, and so early. Technically Kenzi still lives with her and Charlie, but these days she sleeps and eats with Jason at his place. That's just how Kenzi is when she's in a relationship though. Long term or not.

"Not that I don't mind, but why are you here? It's only 7:00a.m.!" Bo huffs and keeps walking until she is in the kitchen. Now that her romantic breakfast in bed plans have changed drastically, she pulls out the fresh fruit and decides to enjoy it herself.

Licking her lips at the smorgasbord that her sister pulls out of the fridge, Kenzi rubs her palms together in delight. "Jason had to be on sight today at the digging grounds. And by today, I mean at the ass crack of dawn!" She looks down at her clothes in irritation, the random patterns on her pajama bottoms fading from being worn to often. "I thought we could hang out for a while before I go to class."

Plugging the waffle maker on, Bo continues to beat the contents together, adding blueberries as she goes. "I forget you have class on Saturday's. What?" Bo asks seeing the look on her sister's face.

Kenzi narrows her eyes and points an accusing finger. "You know damn well 'what'. Lauren seemed cool as a cucumber! Did mom not come over last night?"

Bo laughs at the exasperated tone, but completely understands. Aife Dennis is a force that damages the foundation of relationships, friendships, and even the tightest bonds between family members. That's a part of her job as a psychologist.

Well, it mainly was before she took on the Pysch Ward. She found an all new compassion, or rather challenge, to help the crazies of the world. Bo and Kenzi would be worried on a regular basis for their mother dealing with unhinged and sometimes dangerous clients, but Aife is unafraid. That's why she's so successful in her field.

"Oh, she did. But my girlfriend is amazing and handled mom like a pro." Bo beams with pride.

Kenzi mouth is hanging open wide enough to catch random flies, but snaps it shit. "No way!"

Bo grabs to mugs and fills them with coffee for each of them. Her steps confident with a smirk never leaving her face. Sliding the mug to her sister, she tells about the highlights of last night.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"So, Lauren begins a little stuff at being watched so closely by her girlfriend's mother. "Bo tells me you are the best doctor at Brightenborne's Pysch Ward? I've heard many stories come from there and I must say that is very admirable, Miss Dennis."_

 _Their food was just played, but Lauren wanted to get the grilling over with. She didn't know why Aife was trying to look for, but she was more than happy to help speed the process along. Bo isn't some fling to her and she damn well was going to prove to this woman that Bo was her happy ending._

 _Aife puts the paper toweled napkin across her lap, almost flawlessly. "It's Mrs. Dennis, but please just call me Aife." Lauren nods before she continues, "I can assure you the stories are very real, but only on rare occasions are there..." Aife looks to Charlie who is also hanging on to every word and censors it the best she can, "incidents. Other than on those days, the Ward is fairly quiet. Just a regular therapy session."_

 _"Nana helps the sick people be happy again." Charlie's giddy voice chimes in. It's definitely a nice icebreaker._

 _"That's right, sweetie." Aife coos and pats the crazy brown curls before her eyes once again zones back on the blonde. "That being said, I am very good at seeing people's true intentions."_

 _Bo clutches Lauren's bare thigh under the table. The act for comfort, for both Lauren and herself._

 _Lauren seems to sense this and takes Bo's hand in her own. She feels Bo's eyes on her but her own staring right back at the older brunette. "Then the million dollar question is, what are my true intentions?"  
_  
"Bull shit. Lauren went head on with the beast?! That couldn't have gone well. Mom hates but also loves being challenged like that. What did she say?" Kenzi is all to eager to hear the answer. Their food and coffee long forgotten.

Bo sucks her teeth before her smile breaks through. "She only said three words. Our mother told my girlfriend that she likes her. She actually smiled at Lauren and told her she likes her. And she meant it, Kenz! I nearly had a heart attack hearing her say that." She chuckles at remembering Lauren's reaction. "And poor thing had no idea. She was still nervous, I could tell, but her confidence during the whole night amazed me. God I love that woman."

XXX

Pulling up to the curb of Ciara's house, Lauren immediately spots her friend pacing across the freshly cut grass. Dressed in similar attire as herself, comfy sleepwear, she turns the car off and makes her way over to the muttering woman. "So what were you frantically blubbering through the phone, that was so important that you took me away from a kid free morning with my girlfriend?"

Ciara looks up when she hears her friends sarcastic remark and runs up to her. "Thank god you're here! I didn't know who else to call." She leads her inside the house and through the sliding glass window Lauren sees the 'big emergency'.

There staring at the two women is a medium size puppy. His bright blue eyes seem to glow around the brown and black spot on his left eye, giving him a uncommon marking with his flawless white body.

When Lauren steps up to the glass, she sees his tiny nub of a tail wagging in excitement. "Where did this little guy come from? He looks like a boxer, but maybe has some pit in him?"

Ciara unlocks the sliding glass and the young pup bolts in, standing on his hind legs to clobber Lauren in a hug. Of course Lauren is a sucker for any cute animal and gets down on her knees to pet him enthusiastically.

"John and I found this little one caught along our shed this morning. But you know how he is with animals." Ciara sighs at how her boyfriend thrives for cleanliness. Another downside to that man. "He's so gentle, hyper some times but so so sweet, Lo. And he needs to be loved."

Lauren narrows her eyes slightly, but the consistent kisses from the adorable puppy makes it hard to say no. Instead she takes the wrinkled cheeks in front of her and tugs on them playfully. "How do we know no body is looking for him? We can't just steal him."

Ciara pushes her tongue to her cheek to keep from laughing. The way Lauren is looking at the dog and she knows she will keep him. Her friend had always made excuses about not getting an animal, but deep down Ciara knew Lauren was dying to get one. "Animal control came by and we checked for a microchip, but he doesn't have one. Or a collar. There's a burn from what looks like a rope. Probably been abused and this youngster wanted a better life. The guy said he's no older than six months."

Lauren huffs at how thick Ciara is laying it. Honestly, she was sold at first glance. "I guess I could take him, but you better check the lost in found just in case." She turns to the puppy and coos in a baby voice, "Isn't that right? You wanna go with Lo Lo huh? Oooh that's what I thought, you handsome guy!"

Ciara kneels down and sits on her feet petting the mystery puppy behind his goofy ears. The fur is so soft still and by the looks of his massive paws, he has still got some growing to do. "Thank you, Lauren. I just couldn't stand the thought of sending him to the pound. He deserves better."

"Yeah well, he will get plenty of lovin' with Donnie and Dylan at the house too. Not to mention Charlie and Bo." Lauren muses still playing with the pup.

Ciara hums then decides that it doesn't hurt to bring it up. But she needs to know. "Speaking about Bo, have you talked to her about the Dyson Thornwood situation? She saw the way you guys were talker, or rather arguing. I'm surprised you haven't transferred Shane out of your class after that."

Groaning, Lauren get up to her feet, but still focused on the puppy trying to chew her sneakers. "I haven't, but I will. She knew something was up, but how do I go about discussing it? Dyson isn't a bad guy. Just easily distracted and more so infatuated with my girlfriend. But certainly not dangerous."

Shaking her head, Ciara puts an hand on Lauren's bicep. "He was angry, Lauren. And forceful. I don't like how you guys looked. And you just tell Bo, I'm sure she knows but should be more aware of how deep his feelings run with her."

"I guess. Ugh I just know he is going to try something at the carnival next week too." The teacher sighs and rubs her face. "Fine, I'll tell her next time I see her. Thanks Cee, you're a good friend." She looks at the dog ready to leave. "Even though you conned me into keeping a puppy."

Ciara just gives her a dramatically sweet smile and holds the door open as Lauren scoops the puppy into her arms to carry her to the car. "I'm not just a good friend...I'm the best friend!" She laughs and the way the puppy attacks her with kisses and waves them off as they drive away. ****

 **AN: Not Friday but close! Here's just some fluff and a small look at the dinner. I hope you guys enjoy this filler chapter. Thanks for being patient with me. I'm back and eager to write! So read and hopefully you guys will like it. Leave your thoughts if you can! Thanks!  
Twitter: Thelabcoat13  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**Teacher's Pet 25**

"Honey, we're home!" Donnie bellows out, stomping his dirty work boots on the outside mat as both him and his brother enter their sister's house. They both try to shake off the excess cement and dirt off of their company logo shirts, but stop once they see Lauren on the couch with a new friend.

"Holy shit! Did you get a dog?" The puppy is still lounging on Lauren's body, watching carefully as she eats her turkey sandwich. Its only when the door shuts behind the brothers, that the young pup senses their presence.

Lauren smiles fondly watching the puppy makes his way off of the couch to greet Donnie and Dylan. His steps still clumsy, but eager as he jumps at them. "I didn't plan on it, but this little fella needed a home. And we'll look at his wittle face."

Lauren couldn't help herself. Straight from Ciara's house, she took the puppy to PetsMart and got him a royal blue collar and an assortment of squeaky toys and bones. They now lay scattered on the carpet floor, the dog more keen of getting love from his new mom. But of course, Lauren doesn't mind spoiling him.

"I got him a collar, but I can't decide on a name. So I'm waiting to put a tag on him." Lauren sighs and tries to finish her sandwich. The puppy not making it any easier.

"Oh you little stud, you. He definitely has some Lewis genes! Look at his handsome smile." Dylan coos as the puppy looks back at Lauren, his tongue hanging out of his mouth in glee. "What does Charlie think of him? She's been begging Bo for a hamster or something lately, I can't believe you got a puppy." He laughs, not noticing Lauren's mortified face.

Lauren stands up and tosses the rest of the sandwich in the trash before rinsing off the plate. She can feel the sweat begin to build up on her neck. 'Should I have asked her before taking him home? What if there's a reason she doesn't have any pets?' Lauren's thoughts quickly causing her to panic.

Feeling a cold wet nose followed by a slobbery tongue, she looks down at those puppy dog eyes. They cast her so much love, making her feel almost guilty. Sure her and Bo are moving forward as a family, but that doesn't mean only one person gets a say. "I-I haven't told her. Shit, I hope Bo doesn't freak out!"

"Chill out sister, I'm sure she'll love him. I can't imagine anyone turning this guy away." He takes the pup in his arms, the massive paws wrapping around his shoulders whispering to him, "Don't worry buddy, Uncle Donnie will take care of you."

Lauren rolls her eyes, but can't help the smile that tugs at her lips. The only dog the three of them growing up was their father's farming dog, Randal, that would walk with him at work. Other than that, the Lewis family never really had pets. But being able to have a dog, one as goofy as her brothers, really makes her happy. She just hopes Bo and Charlie will accept this puppy as she has.

XXX

Another week passes and once again it Friday. And for Bo, she is tired of the excuses. For the past week, Lauren has been hiding something. Bo just has a feeling about it.

When they three of them would have dinner during the school and work week, Lauren would be more than adamant about doing to at Bo's house. Excuse after excuse and now Bo is sick of them.

So here Bo is, with Charlie in tow, knocking on Lauren's door. The two of them were going to meet at Thomas's Elementary School's carnival, but surprise!

"Bo!" The words tumble out of the blondes mouth as she inches the door ajar. Bo notices the way her girlfriend is shielding her body and how the right side of her body seems to be blocking something. But before Bo can open her mouth, an energetic puppy burst through the door.

"A puppy!" Charlie squeals and hugs the white as snow dog once it Greta the two brunette's. His tongue eagerly laps up Charlie's face, her giggles go unheard as Bo just quirks her eyebrow at a silent Lauren.

Lauren's hands are wringing themselves out as Bo takes note of her guilty demeanor. "Is this why we couldn't come over this week? Why you've be acting so strange?" Bo asks stepping into the blonde's personal space. Lauren immediately looks down, but Bo is there to lift her chin so their eyes meet. "You got a dog?"

Nodding slowly, Lauren bites her lip. "That emergency, last weekend at Ciara's, he was abandoned and needed a home. I-I couldn't just send him to the pound."

"What's his name?" Charlie's high pitched voice sounds as she walks passed the two adults and into Lauren's home. She spots a few toys and squeezes one, watching the puppy beg for it. The two of them settle on the couch, discovering the assortment of colored dog toys around them.

Bo pats her girlfriend on the ass and urges her to follow her into the house, since the two were still on the porch. "I can't believe you hid a dog from me all week, Lo."

"Technically he's still a puppy..." Lauren tries but Bo gives her an exasperated look. "I'm sorry. I just didn't know how you would feel about a dog around here. Around Charlie"

Bo runs her hand through her curled hair and straightens her Thomas Elementary School T-shirt that she bought for the carnival. "I'm not angry, babe." She tries, her hands find the loops of Lauren's grey jeans, smiling softly at their matching royal blue and black shirts. "I'm just surprised that you couldn't just tell me."

The only answer Lauren gives is a soft kiss to her forehead. And another one to her lips, quickly enough that Charlie can't tease them about it. "Does that mean I can keep him?" She repeats 'please' over and over again against Bo's grinning lips, giggling at her playful girlfriend.

"Of course. And I've got to admit, he is very handsome. He will fit right in with your family." Breaking her hold, Bo finds a spot on the couch and meets the puppy. Her contagious laugh making Lauren fall even more in love with her. "You never told us his name."

"It's still undecided, but I'm open for suggestions." Lauren looks at the clock and claps her hands. "But that can wait, it's time for us to get going."

Charlie pouts for a moment, but remembers why they have to go. Her mother and Lo Lo have both signed up for a booth for an hour, but her Auntie Kenzi and Jason will be there, not to mention Donnie and Dylan. "Carnival! Carnival! Let's go!"

The three hop in Bo's car and get the school quickly, despite the terrible parking. It seems people are already enjoying themselves already. They spot Kenzi waiting by Miss Lewis's classroom and take Charlie until Bo's and Lauren's hour of volunteering is up.

Lauren is assigned a double shot basketball game and Bo is doing face painting. They are about to part ways when Lauren sees an unfortunate face across the way.

Ciara's words ring through her mind as Lauren watches Dyson buy a few drinks at the snack bar. "Hey, I know this is bad timing, but..."

"What is it, Lo?" Bo interrupts and steps closer to her. Lauren is unusual so confident around her, but seeing this uneasiness from her, she knows something is wrong. "The kids can wait a few minutes. Tell me."

"Just, just be careful around Mr. Thornwood, will you? We kind of had an argument and I can tell it had something to do with our relationship." Lauren rushes out and cringes at her own words. "I love you and trust you around him, but he's... Well he seems to have some sort of infatuation with you, Bo."

Bo's mouth is slightly open, as she listens to her words. "I told him that I'm already spoken for. He is persistent as Hell, sure. But I can handle it."

Lauren cups Bo's face, loving how strong and smart this woman is. "I know you can. I just worry about you."

"Good." Is all Bo says before pecking her on the lips, not giving a damn who sees, and giving her a wink as she turns and finds her booth. She knows Lauren is watching so it didn't hurt to give her hips a little sway before finding her station chair.

"Just one hour." Lauren mutters to herself and goes to her own stain. She is just happy that her and Bo can still see each other from their posts. Soon kid after kid, the lines start to dwindle down. Lots of hoots and hollers fill the skies, but it's all in the name of fun.

After a while, Charlie drags her Auntie up holding a few stuffed animals and a shaved ice. "Lo Lo, erm I mean Miss Lewis! Look what my mommy painted!" The small cheek on the young girls face has a colorful butterfly, glitter covering most of the wings as if it's truly magical. "You should get one too, we could match!"

Lauren laughs at her enthusiasm and is about to agree. But when she looks over at her talented girlfriend, her smile fades.

Bo tap, the brush against her water tablets and tries to ignore the man in front of her. Dyson must have spotted Gerald decided that it was a necessity to get his face painted. "I'm sorry I can't do too much, Dyson, but your face isn't exactly easy to paint.

Bo just wants to get him done quickly so he can be on his way, but she's really having a tough time. He has a beard for goodness sake! What is she supposed to paint, his forehead?

And of course, he is no help. He is perfectly fine just watching her. With being this close to her. "You really do have the most amazing eyes." He says leaning more towards her. Dyson doesn't get the hint as she leans further away from him, but her paint brush gets pointed towards his neck. "Thank you, Dyson. But please keep out of my personal space bubble before I jam this in your windpipe, okay?"

Dyson swallows thickly as Bo makes a point and puts pressure on his throat. "I don't see what the big deal is. I'm just paying you a compliment. Can't I admire beautiful things?"

"She isn't a thing."

Both Dyson and Bo look at Lauren who is standing with her arms crossed. Her hazel eyes narrowed in on Dyson's face. "And I'd appreciate it if you took the hint, Mr. Thornwood."

Dyson stands up, stretching his body so he can look down at the blonde. That smug and challenging look only he seems to get. "And what hint is that, Miss Lewis?"

Lauren doesn't back down though, her pride wouldn't let her. "That she's mine."

Neither one of them notice the small crowd gathering towards their intense confrontation. But luckily not all of them were strangers.

Bursting through with balloon swords and captain hats, Donnie and Dylan make a path to step between their sister and Dyson. The two twins towering over Dyson, face hard as if they are waiting for him to cause trouble.

"Yo, D-man," Principal Santiago breaks the high tensions and takes Mr. Thornwood by the shoulders, leading him away. "Let's go get Shane and maybe an ice cream to cool off."

Hale was enjoying watching the dunk tank before a few students alerted him of the argument by the face painting booth. He could only curse when he saw who exactly it was, the bad blood still fresh from their once a week teacher/parent/student therapy sessions. If only he knew that it was mainly Dyson that needed the help, not so much his son.

The crowds soon carry on, but Lauren is still tense. Embarrassed by her actions, she quietly makes her way to her classroom, ignoring the calls from her family. It's not until Bo's hand finds hers just outside her door. They wait until the door is closed before turning towards one another. "I'm sorry. I got jealous and worried. I don't think of you as a possession, Bo."

"But I am yours." Bo says cutting her off. She watches Lauren look up stunned and leans against her desk, her hands gripping the sides. "I am yours, Lauren Lewis. Just as you are mine. You should know that by now, babe."

Bo's steps are small but she closes the distance until she is standing between Lauren's legs, effectively trapping her against the desk. "You're not upset that I got possessive? I didn't embarrass you with my caveman attitude?"

"The only thing you made me feel was turned on." Bo whispers against Lauren's dry lips. Their bodies touching is not nearly enough contact as they both seem to want. The silk from Bo's lips makes Lauren shiver, but unfortunately the classroom door opens.

"Lo Lo? Mommy?" Charlie asks tentatively, Donnie, Dylan, Kenzi, and Jason all lingering in the hallway trying not to laugh at obvious sexual tension surrounding the two adults. "I'm ready to go home. My tummy kind of hurts from eating too much."

Bo makes a mental note to remind Kenz that her daughter can't eat that much junk food, as she releases Lauren from the desk and scoops up her baby. "Oh you poor thing. I think that's a good idea."

"Can we stay at your house Lo Lo?" Lauren smiles at the tired little girl and gives her a kiss on the top of her head. "Of course Char Char. I've been missing my girls." Lauren smirks at Bo who just licks her lips.

It has only been a few weeks since the two of them started dating, but each and every week they learn more about one another. The more things they lean, the deeper Bo and Lauren fall in love. They both know it, too. They still need to discuss a few things but for right now, they are content. And they just want to go home and spend the rest of their Friday night together...as a family. ****

 **AN: Hope you like this one. More soon to come! Thanks for the follows and favorites! And especially the reviews! The Lost Girl Fans are truly amazing... Thanks again for reading!Until next time** **J** **  
Twitter: Thelabcoat13**


	26. Chapter 26

**Teach 26  
**

"Will she be ok with him just...sleeping on her like that?" Bo asks as she tucks her daughter in at Lauren's house. Kenzi and Jason left right after the carnival, leaving the Lewis family alone for the night.

Poor Charlie fell asleep in minutes after they buckled her in, giving Bo and Lauren some uninterrupted time. All that was left was getting rid of Donnie and Dylan, but they took the hint once they muttered a 'goodnight' and locked the back door.

The puppy was not so patiently waiting for everyone to return and greeted them with many many slobbery kisses. Luckily, he didn't wake Charlie up and only snuggled her after his dinner.

Lauren pulls Bo out of her room and closes the door enough to let the puppy escape if need be. "They'll be fine. He's kind of been keeping my bed warm this past week. He's just a snuggler."

Bo hums and goes around Lauren to start flicking the lights off throughout the house. "You know, I would have kept your bed warm, if you wouldn't have his that big dopey puppy." She teases the blonde.

Lauren flashes her best smile and wrap her arms around Bo, turning her over so they are face to face. "Since I told you now, does that mean you'll keep me warm tonight?"

Bo's cheeks are pursed together so hard to keep from smiling at how adorable Lauren is being. She is acting so innocent, but the brunette can feel herself being guided into the bedroom. A place where Lauren is anything, but. "Did you tell me? I could have sworn you kept him from me."

Without answering, Lauren pushes Bo and with a bounce, she falls onto the bed. With the bedroom light still being on, Lauren can see the gasp that escapes from her beloved's lips. Walking closer, Lauren drops to her knees and rubs Bo's thighs roughly through her jeans. "You really are the most incredible woman on this Earth. I seem to be falling in love with you more and more as our time continues."

Bo sits up, a little flustered from her girlfriend's position and rubs along Lauren's arm. "I feel the same way. For you to love Charlotte as your own," she pauses to catch her breath and swallow the lump in her throat. "I can't express how that makes me feel."

Closing her eyes, Lauren leans forward to close the distance. It's a clashing of teeth, lips, and tongues and they both moan at the contact.

Hearing that, Lauren makes quick work of Bo's tight jeans, yanking them down her legs in a hurry and presuming her spot in her knees. Taking her time, she takes one ankle and kisses her way up. Her tongue makes shapes along her calf and on the inside of Bo's knee, working up until she reaches the brunette's musky center.

Lauren notices the little wet spot forming on her lover's grey underwear and doesn't wait anytime. Her mouth covers Bo through the cotton material and moans. The vibrations are overwhelming and Bo can only grip blonde hair and buck.

"You said you liked it when I'm possessive of you?" Lauren asks pulling her mouth from the sweet nectar, with a challenging smile.

When Bo sees that look on Lauren's face, her eyes predatory, she only spreads her legs wider and offers herself up.

Bo is more than happy to be claimed...all night long if need be.

XXX

"Not gonna lie kid, I'm excited for you and your mom to meet my mom and dad. They've been asking all sorts of questions about you!" Dylan and Charlie decided to take the puppy on a walk before breakfast, letting Lauren and Bo sleep in. Donnie volunteered to make waffles so it just leaves the two of them.

Not to mention getting a group text from their mother, the Lewis family decided to have a family dinner Sunday night at Lauren's. It's been well overdue and Dwayne and Meredith Lewis have been waiting to meet Lauren's mystery girlfriend and daughter.

Charlie looks way up at the brother and giggles. "Are they to be as tall as you and Donnie? Or normal size like Lo Lo?"

He fake laughs and tickles the back of her neck where her ponytail leaves exposed. "Oh ha ha. Seriously though, Charlie Bug! It'll be great to have our families together. We can play games, and eat goodies, and make fun of Lo Lo's baby pictures!"

Despite not seeing Lauren and Bo interacting, Mr. and Mrs. Lewis has been preparing to open Bo and Charlie Dennis up to the family. Their children haven't really dated seriously since high school, but how serious can it be when their under 18 years old?

"Ok I've gotta see those! She said she had glasses like mind! And braces too!" The little girl beams and points to her thick black glasses. She then looks down at the puppy and frowns. "Uh oh. Looks like we tired him out."

Looking down, the young pup flopped on his back on one of the neighbor's green grass. His massive tongue hanging out so it looks like he's smiling. "Wow, ok he's a mess." Donnie laughs and scoops the dog into his arms, but stays kneeling as he looks at Charlie. She understands the unspoken question, and crawls up his back until she is seated on his broad shoulder, her small a hands wrapping around his neck.

Together the three of them walk back to the house. "He needs a name, Donnie."

"I know... What should it be?" He asks rubbing the dogs belly. He can't believe how big it's paws are. This puppy is going to grow into a huge boxer/pit. "I know you have a few in mind, kid."

"I have then written down at home, but I'll make a new list after breakfast! Come on soldier, let's move out!" Charlie squeals when he does just that. Donnie grips the pup with one arm and holds on to Charlie with the other and heads home in a hurry.

The laughter at the door makes Bo open it and she sees Charlie and Donnie on the lawn with a tired puppy. "Looks like you guys could use some food. Come on, we just set the table."

Lauren takes a sip of her coffee as she watches Bo tend to her daughter. Last night was nothing she could ever imagined. Bo was completely submissive and living a take charge Lauren. They spent hours discovering new things about each other. One of those things was how responsive Bo was to being claimed. She still shivers at the thought.

Bo notices Lauren's dazed look from across the table and smirks. She knows exactly what the blonde is thinking about. Her deliciously aching muscles won't let her forget anytime soon.

"So I think it's time for you to take that self- defense class Bo teaches, sister. Especially after what happened last night." Dylan says scratching at his beard, but looking at her intently. "I only know bits and pieces of what's going on with him, but from what I saw, he's got some anger towards you."

Lauren takes another sip of coffee and tries to ignore the unsettling feeling she gets whenever she thinks of Dyson. And it's not a particular thing she wants during her weekend. "I am. Starting next week actually." She announces so Bo can stop pretending not to listen. She just wants to end this conversation. Lauren doesn't want to worry Charlie about Shane's dad. It's not a conversation to have around a 7 year old.

Bo of course is over the moon about it, but tries to sound casual. "Sounds good, babe. You'll be a pro in no time." After she gets her daughter settled with waffles and strawberries, with a little whipped cream, she goes to stand behind Lauren.

Rubbing her shoulders, she leans into to comfort her girlfriend. "I am really happy you'll be taking my class. Even if it'll be torture not being able to touch you how I'd like to."

Lauren's hand finds Bo's bicep from behind and returns the gesture. "Well I'm sure after, I'll let you give me the advanced course?"

"Absolutely." Bo whispers and kisses the blonde's ear, before settling back at her seat. Their eyes never leave one another until a burst of laughter fills the room. Apparently they weren't being as discreet as they'd like. Donnie, Dylan, and Charlie are making fake goo goo eyes at each other, mimicking the two love birds.

"You guys better get used to the teasing. Tomorrow my parents are ready to embarrass both of you guys." Dylan reminds them about the family dinner. It's kind of a huge deal since none of them have brought a significant other home. Their parents are more thrilled than anything.

"Hey! Puppy! Leave my food alone!" Charlie yells and shoves the dog away from her breakfast.

Lauren frowns and takes him by the collar to sit him still. "Sorry Bug, he's kind of sneaky. The little guy's been stealing people food all week, I never even noticed until a few days later." Those bright blue eyes look up at his own and snuggles his dumb face into her, showing affection any way he can.

"It's ok, Lo Lo. He's just a little shadow thief." Charlie snorts but then her eyes go wide looking at all of the adults. "Shadow Thief! That could be his name! He's so quiet when he follows you and he steals food. It's perfect!"

Bo looks to Lauren and raises an eyebrow. "So what do you think, Miss Lewis?"

The flirtatious time makes Lauren blush, the cough she makes does nothing to hide it though. "Well, Miss Dennis, I think it's perfect."

"Yay! Welcome to the family Shadow Thief!" Charlie hugs the puppy; whose large paws manage to hug her back. The sight making the adult's heart just a little bigger. ****

 **AN: So many reviews last chapter (and from new readers) and wow! Thank you Thank you Thank you! It's a real treat reading your guys thoughts or predictions. I'll never get over the support you guys give me. I'll try to keep updates frequent! Till next time!  
Twitter: Thelabcoat13**


	27. Chapter 27

**Teach 27**

Bo turns to the sound of her name being called loudly and heads to her daughter's room. Again.

Tonight they are going to have dinner at Lauren's mom and dad's house and apparently Charlie isn't the only one nervous. "What is it this time, Bug? It's almost time to go and I still need to finish."

Lauren, Bo, and Charlie spent most of yesterday together, but last night the blonde teacher shared she had some work to finish for the kids come Monday. That unfortunately meant that the two adults wouldn't see each other until tonight's dinner.

Of course Bo wasn't too happy driving to the Lewis's residence without meeting them beforehand, but she won't let that distract her from tonight.

Entering her daughter's room, Bo leans against the threshold wearing a smirk. The little girl has clothes scattered across her room. It sort of reminds her about her first date with Lauren and how nervous she was about it.

"Mooooom! I can't find anything to wear!" Charlie exclaims and flops face down on her bed, groaning. "My life is over."

Rolling her eyes, the older brunette settles down next to the youngin. "My poor little drama queen." Bo chuckles and wonders how much of Auntie Kenzi is rubbing off. "Sweetie, what's going on? I see plenty of things you could wear."

Charlie turns over and takes off her glasses, rubbing the bridge of her nose where they were pressed harshly. She takes a moment to really think about why she's acting this way. She should feel excited to meet Lo Lo's parents, but she's...scared.

Bo senses her daughters struggle and runs her hand over her curly hair. "How about we call Lauren?" Charlie looks at her mother, listening intently. "Yeah, let's call her and see what she thinks you should wear. How bout it?"

XXX

Lauren jogs up the path with a smile firmly on her lips. She is honest to God giddy with tonight's family dinner.

Her mother has been calling her nonstop, okaying everything with Lauren so she can have everything perfect for meeting her daughter's girlfriend. From what Donnie and Dylan have been saying, the Dennis family are easy peasy. But still, Mrs. Lewis want tonight as perfect as perfect can get.

So that means persistent calls from her mother.

Lauren told Bo to meet her at her parent's house, but only because she thought her mother would need help with dinner. Bo understood, even though it made her nerves more erratic, but noted that everyone was also. But low and behold, her mom was on it. A surprise surely, Bo and Charlie would love.

Just as she reached the door, her cell phone rang. Reaching into her tight denim jeans, she fishes out her phone and chuckles. "Hey you."

Inside the house, Bo looks at her reflection in her daughter's mini mirror and wipes the nonexistent smudge lipstick from her lips. "Hey there Lauren. Are you still busy helping out you mother? I might need a small favor."

"Nope, not busy at all. What's going on? Are you guys alright?" Lauren asks, concerned but senses in her girlfriend's tone.

"No no, everything is fine, except Char Char here is having a fashion crisis." Bo laughs when her daughter sticks her tongue out at her. "We may need some Miss Lewis advice."

Lauren laughs loudly and knock on the front door. "I'm sure I can be at your service."

Humming through the phone, Bo bites her lip as she speaks lowly into the phone. "I bet you can."

A sudden surge of desire runs through Lauren and she struggles to find her words. Bo can literally go from soccer mom to suductress on a drop of a dime. "You should really answer your door now, Miss Dennis."

"How did you-?" But Bo stops and practically runs to open the door. Seeing Lauren biting her lip fighting a smile.

Lauren is wearing tight jeans and a white top, something so casual, but has Bo so flushed. "You're here."

"I am." Their lips meet as Lauren crosses the threshold and closes the door behind them. "Mmm I hope you don't mind."

Bo savors the kiss by sucking in her bottom lip, but only for a moment. "Not at all. Miss Thing," Bo points to Charlie's room, "is nervous about tonight and can't find anything to wear."

Bo starts to walk to her daughter but Lauren's hand on her hip stops her. Unsure of why, but the blonde just closes the distance between them, until they are only a breath apart.

Lauren's eyes travel along Bo's face and body, taking in the flowing red summer dress and black sandals. Her hair curled and free from its ponytail that Lauren sees her in because of her job. It's such a casual outfit, but it has her struggling to catch her breath. "Y-You look really good, Bo."

Hearing Lauren's soft admission instantly makes Bo's face heat up. She has been called many things: Hot, sexy, beautiful. But when Lauren says these things to Bo, words as simple as now, she can tell that Lauren means every single word. Every time.

Cupping Lauren's cheek, Bo leans forward and whispers into her ear, "Thank you." And kisses her cheek.

When the two finally make it to Charlie's room, the little girl lights up just like she always does when she sees her Lo Lo. It doesn't take long to find her an outfit or fix her tangled curls. Lauren stepped up her game and decided to take the task of doing Charlie's hair tonight and succeeded in taming the unruly curls into twin braids. They seemed to go perfect with her jean overall dress with a purple shirt and black shorts for underneath.

Lauren asked to drive in hopes to show Bo the booster seat she purchased for Charlie. Her reasoning was so that it was easier for them without having the hassle of switching it out of the cars each time. But Bo and Lauren both knew it meant a promise. A promise that Lauren was planning for a future. A future for their family.

When they pull up to the Lewis residence, they immediately spot Dylan and Donnie's truck and Lauren just shrugs saying it's a family dinner.

Gripping Charlie's hand tightly, Bo trails Lauren through the door, taking a few deep breaths and willing her nerves to settle down. What helps though, is the energetic puppy that runs right up to her and begins sniffing and licking the lotion off of her legs. "Shadow Thief? Get down boy."

"What are you teaching Shadow, sister?" Donnie laughs and gets up off the couch. Not fazed by the elbow to the stomach by his sites, he gives Bo a hug and kneels down to do the same to Charlie.

Just then, a tall older woman emerges from what Bo assumes is the kitchen. She has light blonde hair with a few streaks of white, but other than that looks just like Lauren.

Lauren hears her mom and goes to her girlfriend's side, wrapping a comforting arm around Bo's waist. "Mom, this is her." She rolls her eyes at just how nervous she really is. "I mean, this is Bo."

Meredith chuckles and shakes her hand. "It seems my little girl is just as shy as yours." She winks and looks down at Charlie. "And you must be the young lady that is amazing at bowling?"

Charlie's shyness seems to fade away as she steps in front of her mom with a bright smile. "Lo Lo told you about bowling? That was my first time! She says she's better at teaching it than actually playing."

Meredith laughs and takes the little girl's hand, winking at Bo before leading them all to the kitchen. "I did. She even sent me a photo of the scores. She also told me that you love chocolate chip cupcakes?"

Charlie's eyes go wide at the platter holding exactly that. "Am I dreaming?" She whispers and takes off her glasses and cleans them before sliding them back on. Bo and Lauren share a look that says Auntie Kenzi is rubbing off on the little one.

Meredith walks past and squeezes Lauren's shoulder with a smile. "But we have to finish dinner first. Mom's orders."

Bo gives Meredith a nod. "Can I help with anything? I wouldn't mind getting to know the woman that raised my girlfriend. I've never been happier." She admits looking at Lauren.

Lauren mouths, "I love you." And Bo returns the words with a smile.

"Don't worry, Mer here dusted off all of the family photos for you tonight. It's been awhile since we got to share them with someone worth while." Dwayne emerges from the garage with Dylan right behind him.

He finishes wiping his hands and reaches out to Bo. "You must be the women making my little girl smile. I'm Dwayne Lewis and it is nice to meet you."

The night seems to be flying by, but all for good reasons. The boys cooked ribs and corn on the grill, while Meredith made a zucchini bake and baked beans in the kitchen. It was mouthwatering and everyone ate as if it was their last meal.

Charlie of course was the star of the party, telling everyone about school and the beach, anything really. It wasn't until Meredith gave her sons a subtle look that had them and Charlie exploring the backyard.

It gave Bo and Lauren time to really get to know the older Lewis's. Bo fidgeted with her covered knee, knowing she was about to get grilled by the parents. She was worried if they had a problem with her having a daughter at such a young age. Or the fact that her job wasn't the most ordinary. Simply, she was worried they wouldn't approve.

What she didn't expect was Lauren's comforting touch and the way her parents just wanted to know her. They didn't ask too many questions about Charlie's father, accepting Bo's answer when she said he wasn't in the picture and wouldn't ever be.

Meredith and Dwayne approved, knowing Lauren wouldn't just jump into a relationship, especially one that involves a child in the mix, if she didn't already fall in love. Their daughter was guarded and has had many struggles allowing anyone in. But they knew by the first mention of Bo, that she let Bo in.

By the time Charlie returned to the couch in between Bo and Lauren, Dwayne pulled out a few family videos of them all camping. Lauren would bury her face into Bo's neck, only peeking through her eyelashes, every time she would pop up on screen.

Lauren Lewis was the definition of Ugly Duckling, but Charlie was more so excited about her almost identical black thick framed glasses. Of course Dilan and Donnie pretty much looked the same, only less muscle and had no facial hair. You couldn't tell them apart until they spoke.

They entire family gathered around the tv and watched the earlier years of the Lewis family enjoying a chocolate chip cupcake. So easy going and filled with love.

It wasn't until Charlie let out a long yawn that they decided to call it a night. They agreed to do it soon, Meredith beaming as she waved the five of them off with Shadow Thief in tow **. Donnie and Dylan take Shadow with them and take off.**

 **After buckling in a sleeping Charlie, Bo and Lauren take a minute. "Thank you for tonight, Bo. They already love you as much as I do."**

 **Bo laughs and leans across the consul and gives Lauren a deep kiss. She pulls back happy that Lauren seemed to stop breathing from it. "Oh yeah? Maybe you can show me just how much you love me." She leans over again and takes Lauren's bottom lip between her teeth, tugging playfully. "After I show you first, though."**

 **AN:Stopping here because I have something in mind for next chapter (wink wink). Hope the family night didn't disappoint, I just needed to good old fashioned Doccubus fluff. Thanks for reading and for the few who leaves reviews. You guys help me through the rough days. Be nice to one another out there and take care.  
Twitter: Thelabcoat13**


	28. Chapter 28

**Teach 28**

After tucking Charlie into her own bed, and sending a quick text to her brother's letting them know to not wait up for her, Lauren found Bo sipping a glass of wine on the couch.

She takes a moment to admire the brunette, the soft lighting somehow enhancing her beauty even more. It's the quiet moments like this, that Lauren appreciates all of Bo. The term super mom pops into her head knowing first hand all of the amazing and time consuming effort Bo does on a daily basis.

Working full time to support her family, cooking, cleaning, and taking care of a kid is exhausting, but Bo does it and more without hesitation or complaints. Looking back, Lauren really had no chance against Bo. There is something so utterly attractive about the type of dedication and determination her girlfriend has at taking care of her daughter.

It's only been a short while that the two of them have been dating, although sometimes it feels as if they'd been doing this for years. They quickly fell into a routine, comfortable yet still finding new ways to keep it interesting, especially when Charlie is involved.

Thinking back, Lauren would have never thought she would be here. Sure she's dated, unsuccessfully, but still tried to find someone that is worth loving. Never had she thought she would fall for one of her student's parents though. And so suddenly at that. But since meeting Bo, she's learned that love needs no time.

"Are you going to stand there all night or join me?" Bo's teasing voice penetrates the silences and shakes Lauren out of her thoughts.

Bo waits patiently for Lauren to join her on the couch and wastes no time leaning into her. "Thank you for putting Charlie down. I take it she's still asleep?"

Lauren nods and takes Bo's glass and downs the rest of her wine and places it on the side table. "She is; she ate herself into s food coma." Bo rests her head onto her shoulder and Lauren takes the opportunity to play with the dark hair falling onto Bo's exposed shoulders. She feels Bo sigh and she takes another look at her. "You really do look amazing tonight, Bo. I thought you looked good in black, but nope. It seems red is your color."

"I think you just like me in dresses." Bo smiles and stares into her lover's eyes. Those hazel eyes are the place where she can see Lauren's honesty. She never hides when staring back at those eyes.

Laughing, Lauren nods. "True, you always render me speechless when you do." She says thinking back to when she saw for the first time outside of her work. Those butterflies seem to never go away thinking about their close encounters that inevitably brought them together. "And daring."

Bo raises an eyebrow. "Now that I can see." She whispers finally crawling into Lauren's lap and kissing her senseless. Lauren's hands help Bo properly straddle her and then disappear under the red flowing material.

Gasping for breath, Bo breaks the kiss as strong hands palm her ass, arousal instantly coating her inner thighs. She loves seeing the normally reserved school teacher so wild and demanding. Lauren knows how and where to touch her to send her over the edge, or in this instant, tease her mercilessly. "Lauren." Bo whines and tries in vain to get some friction where she so desperately needs it.

"Yes Bo?" Lauren smirks and peels the strap to Bo's dress down her shoulder before tasting the skin between there and her neck. The shudder from Bo is almost instant.

"Stop teasing me!" Bo pleads, but the moan that escapes right after doesn't help her demand.

"I don't know, you seem to love being teased." Lauren says pulling the dress further down and exposing Bo's white bra and kisses the top of her breasts before nipping at it. But it's the two fingers rubbing her thong covered slit that has Bo crying out. "Shh, you don't want to wake the whole neighborhood, do you?"

Bo growls down at her girlfriend, but says nothing. Lauren pulls her hand free and raised it to her lips. She can't faintly feel the wetness, even through Bo's underwear.

Watching Lauren suck on her own fingers, Bo gets an idea. "I think I know a way to keep me quiet." Lauren takes her time to thoroughly taste Bo, loving the way Bo stares at her doing so. "Lay down for me."

Lauren releases her fingers with an exaggerated pop and Bo can't take the teasing anymore. She reluctantly gets off of Lauren and pushes her down flat on the couch. Taking off her own matching white underwear, she tosses the elsewhere and in a flash tugs Lauren's impossibly tight jeans to her ankles.

Lauren is stunned silent, but is amused by Bo's determination, or rather desperation. Next think she knows, Bo lifts her dress and the last thing she sees is the smirk on Bo's face, before she is hidden beneath the red material.

Bo hears a muffled, "Oh God." Before Lauren's lips cover her entire center.

Sitting on Lauren's face, Bo made sure to give Lauren plenty of room to move (and breathe) before leaning forward and mimicking her girlfriend. She can feel Lauren moan against her sensitive clit at first lick of Lauren's own wet center.

Lauren can't see what she is doing due to the light and extra material masking her vision, but she knows her girlfriend, and more importantly her body. And she knows, if Bo wants something, she does whatever she can to get it. So Lauren gives it to her.

Although, Bo's tongue and lips are distracting, the warm muscle teasing her entrance and returning the attention to her twitching nub, Lauren doubles her efforts to feel Bo come against her face. Just the thought has herself climbing closer to the edge.

Bo must notice her squirming and encourages her to kick her pants the rest of the way off. It feels like an eternity but soon her legs are free. And Bo takes the opportunity to bury her face deeper into her core. She doesn't even register Lauren's thighs holding her there and the consistent thrusting of her hips, no doubt matching her own.

It's only when two fingers are thrust up into Bo and a harsh suck to her clit, that Bo comes moaning roughly into Lauren's center.

That vibration from Bo has Lauren coming hard, grinding into Bo's face, unable to control herself.

It takes more than a few minutes for them to catch their breaths and Bo realizes her position. She gives Lauren an apologetic look as she gets off of her, hoping she didn't suffocate her.

"Holy shit. I think that was the best orgasm I've ever had." Lauren sighs and pulls Bo into a hug, tasting her own essence on those talented lips. "Mmm you taste divine."

Dramatically licking her lips, Lauren's come still lingering, and hums in agreement. "Looks like my idea on keeping quiet worked, huh?"

XXX

Monday morning came way too soon for Bo. Her and Lauren christened the couch very thoroughly before moving to the bedroom, neither them ready to call it a night. But soon, exhaustion took over and both passed out tangled within each other.

Unfortunately, Lauren didn't pack an overnight bag and only got a few hours of sleep before kissing Bo goodbye and headed back home to get ready for work. It was in that moment that Bo realized how much she loved sleeping in her girlfriend's arms. Sharing a bed wasn't something she was used to, but now having that, she missed it immensely when she didn't have Lauren near.

Begrudgingly getting out of bed, two cups of coffee later, Bo dropped Charlie off at school and went to work. Looking at her work calendar, she had a busy next few weeks. Her self defense classes were completely full and she had her daughter's eighth birthday in two weeks.

Despite Charlie's bubbly personality, she always had a tough time making friends her age. She would need to talk to Lauren to see if she's made any and hopefully enough for a birthday party.

Looking at her watch, Bo sighed and decided to get the day rolling. Soon enough she will see her two loves, not to mention teaching her girlfriend some moves at the last class tonight.

Back at Thomas Elementary, Lauren supervised as the children in her class, excitedly bounced back and forth trying figure out what animal to choose for their project. They watched a movie covering almost every species and now the student's needed to do a report due next Friday. They also are going to make a mold out of play dough, but Lauren is going to do that with them in class.

She watches as the kids pick and choose, laughter bouncing off of the walls. She is happy that there has been no more arguments or teasing this year. Everyone seemed to get along with one another despite the usual rocky start at the beginning of each year.

Of course Miss Lewis has taken note that Charlotte has even been more outgoing with her new classmates, her shyness falling away with each day. Even her and Shane have become friends, and despite Lauren's disagreements with his father Mr. Thornwood, she is happy for them.

"Ahh, the infamous animal report. I'm surprised you're doing it so early this year." Her colleague and friend, says peaking inside of the classroom.

Lauren laughs and joins Ciara by the door, happy to talk to an adult, even if only for a few minutes. "Yeah, switching things up this year. Your class watching a movie?"

Nodding, knowing it's the only way for a teacher to sneak out for a bit. "Of course." She says, but hands her a paper. "Rumor has it that we're doing a fire drill tomorrow. Principal Santiago just informed me and says spread the word. It's also emailed but I need some fresh air."

"I bet." Miss Lewis laughs and checks the time. "I think we're due for a girls night. Want to meet for happy hour sometime this week? I've been craving a Long Island." It really has been some time the two went somewhere outside of school. Sure they're both in relationships and have their own lives, but both enjoy the relaxed fun they share.

Ciara lights up and claps her hands together. "I thought you'd never ask! But find a sitter for the little one, because your girlfriend is coming too!"

Lauren blushes, still not used to being exclusive and in love with someone, but smiles. She always smiles thinking of Bo. "I'll ask her, but I know she's been dying to meet my BFF. I'll let you know tomorrow."

"Sweet! I can't wait. I might need a drink tonight too, if you're interested. Today has been moving so slow!" Ciara groans and Lauren laughs at the elegant woman who somehow is an overgrown child at times.

"I'd join you, but Bo is teaching me self-defense tonight at her work."

Ciara looks a little worried but offers a small, saddened smile. "I think that's a good idea, Lo. Especially after that showdown at the carnival with you know who."

"I think that's why she wants me to take it so badly. She worries about me, I guess. So if this will put her at ease, then I'm more than willing to do it." Lauren concedes and hopes she'll survive the class. She has a feeling Bo will get payback for the relentless teasing from the night before.

"She must really love you." Ciara says, proud that her friend has opened herself up to love.

"And I really love her, too." ****

 **AN: The self-defense class is next! Hope this didn't disappoint, just need to sort out the storyline before I move forward. Thank you guys for your patience! I finally have time to write again so no more of this whole one story a week BS lol. I'll be updating frequently again! Thanks again for your support and comments about this story. It's super fluffy, but I need fluff! Especially Doccubus fluff. Ok enough of my rant. Take care everyone and see you soon!  
Twitter:Thelabcoat13  
**


	29. Chapter 29

**Teach 29**

  
"Would you be able to defend yourself and your loved one if someone to physically attack you?" Bo asks her last class of the night. She looks around her padded and open spaces room and smiles at the new and familiar faces taking the class.

There are a few men, a little older, but mostly woman in every class she teaches. Their ages vary, of course, but it is nice to see everyone taking her class seriously. Especially since anyone could be a victim of an attack.

Lauren watches Bo walk back and forth to each paired up individual. Bo is in her typical short spandex shorts and tight tank top, showing off her very defined muscles that cover her entire body. Lauren decided to wear her spandex capris and tank top, although she's lacking in the strength department compared to her girlfriend, not to mention some of the others in this class.

"I know, none of us want to think like that." Bo soothes with a smile and helps a pair with their form. "But it's a real possibility and anyone at anytime could be attacked. This is why I teach self defense. And this is why we take the class and necessary precautions so that we can survive."

Bo has showed the basic steps to getting away from an attack.

Be alert.

Be loud.

Fight back effectively.

It doesn't matter how big or small or if you work out everyday or not. It's about using your own body to manipulate the attacker's.

Being focused on your cell phone walking back to your car or just not paying too much attention makes someone easy prey for an attack.

Unfortunately, even being aware can still lead to an attack. So if you can't talk your way out of a confrontation, you yell. Don't be an easy target. Make the attacker not want to deal with a loud mouth. Scare him off.

But if those don't work, you defend yourself.

Bo demonstrated a few moves from both being approached from the front and behind. The class is only an hour so after showing the moves a few times, the class broke into two's and practiced.

Lauren can feel Bo's eyes on her as she works with her partner, Jenna. She seems to be the same age and build as Lauren, but a lot stronger than she anticipated. But still, she can get out and away from her 'attacker' easily.

"That's my girl." Bo praises and winks, letting her hand sweep across the blonde's lower back, as she passes, causing the latter to blush. She has discreetly and not so discreetly, been staking her claim on Lauren. And Lauren loves that since being claimed is a two way street. "Alright everyone, class is just about finished, so let's gather around and go over what we learned tonight."

The class mutters as Bo repeats the three basic steps to self defense and dismisses everyone after offering her other classes and to encourage them to continue to practice their new moves.

Lauren casually waits in the background as a few fellow classmates ask and thank Bo for the class, until the last of them leave.

Bo waves at the last lingerer and turns to find her girlfriend leaning against the wall. She notices her clothes clinging to her tight frame, a sexy sweat that Bo enjoyed watching on the treadmill when they first met. "So tell me Miss Lewis, what did you think?"

A soft laugh escapes Lauren as Bo puts her arms on either side of her against the wall, trapping Lauren there. "My teacher was pretty great. Assertive, strong, I've learned many things from Miss Dennis."

Bo raises and eyebrow and presses her body completely into her girlfriend, "Oh yeah?"

With the challenge accepted, Lauren bends her knees to keep her balance, while pressing her palm against Bo's chest. The tips of her fingers dig into the space between her collarbone and throat, forcing Bo to take a step back. Once that happens, Lauren smirks and throws an elbow (Not really making contact) across the brunette's jaw, catching her off balance. The moves allow Lauren to maneuver out of her Bo's grasp successfully.

"Not bad Miss Lewis." A voice from the doorway has the two springing apart. Lauren wipes a few fallen hairs that escaped her tie and looks at the familiar tall blonde. "You're definitely not your average teacher, huh."

Bo takes a better look at the woman. She's wearing cargo pants and a simple plain black v neck tee. Her hair is much lighter than Lauren and she looks just a little taller as well. Not to mention how tan she looks, like she's been under the sun all of her life.

Lauren steps up, guiding Bo with her and offers a genuine smile. "Mrs. Thornwo-"

"Please call me Tamsin, at least until the divorce is finalized. But it's nice to meet you in person rather than Skype." Tamsin shakes the teacher's hand, eyeing Bo just briefly. "I just got back in town and was getting a membership to keep busy until Shane finishes packing his stuff."

Bo's eyes open a little wider. "You're Shane's mom."

Tamsin smirks and offers a hand. "That's me. And you are...? Please don't tell me you're sleeping with my husband too."

"NO!" The brunette says loudly startling the two women. She clears her throat and laces her hand with Lauren and leans more into her. "I mean no. I'm Bo Dennis. My daughter Charlotte is in Shane's class."

Tamsin shrugs and eyes Bo and how she practically clings to her son's teacher. Although humorous, she is pleased to see someone, other than herself, disgusted by the thought of her husband. And that is exactly what the woman looks like, horrified.

Lauren laughs at the interaction. "Yeah so, I'm glad you're back in town. I know Shane has been missing you. I've helped him write a few letters to you when you were overseas. If you're not busy tomorrow, you should stop by during their lunch time? I bet he'd love to show you some of his projects and tests."

"I-I'd really like that." Tamsin stutters and both Bo and Lauren can tell she is getting emotional over not seeing her son, but ignore for Tamsin's sake. "Ok I just noticed you in here and wanted to say hi. I'll call the school tomorrow and see what time lunch starts."

Lauren nods as Tamsin quietly says bye. She waits until the other blonde is out of sight before gawking at her girlfriend. "That's Dyson's wife?!"

XXX

"I know money isn't everything but have you seen this paycheck!" Donnie gushes and shows his boss/friend Jason. Kenzi offered to make Jason lunch and also invited the twin too since Monday's are always the hardest for their construction jobs.

She has been sort of living unofficially with her boyfriend for a while now, Bo was the first to notice and teases her relentlessly about it, so Kenzi is trying to step up. Which for her is cleaning up her messes and try not to eat all of the food in the fridge. Sounds easy, but she's like a bottomless pit. But she loves Jason so will try for him.

Jason kisses Kenzi on the cheek as he finishes his sandwich. "You're the best, baby."

"Don't I know it." She shrugs like it's nothing but gets butterflies when he compliments her so sincerely.

Dylan also gives a thumbs up at the tiny raven haired girl. "Yeah thank you guys for lunch. It was rough today. I'm just glad the weather is getting cooler! I'm so over the heat." Sun and sand has been his climate for too many years. He's ready to see autumn and winter.

Jason looks at his two new friends and are happy they're adjusting to their new lives easily. He's heard some people have tough times getting back into the 'norm' of things. "Have you guys done anything besides work? My buddy owns a club downtown- babe! We should go clubbing this weekend!" Jason yells to Kenzi in excitement.

"If we go, I'm bringing my Bo Bo!" Kenzi declares knowing their each other's road dogs when clubbing, even when dating someone. Its nonnegotiable.

Jason nods and she blows him a kiss, grabbing her phone, probably to text her sister about it. "Next week? You guys want to?"

"Count me in!"

"Me too!"

XXX

"Mooooooom! Are you even listening to me?" Charlie whines and crawls onto her mother's lap. She flails the light pink paper in front of her mom's face from their place on the couch.

Bo made the mistake of asking her daughter what she wants to do for her birthday instead of just planning one, so now that's all Charlie talks about.

It was cute at first, seeing how excited her daughter was getting with themes and games, but now? Now Bo is burnt out by it. "I know sweetie, My Little Pony with rainbow colored cupcakes."

Charlie rolls her eyes and messes with her mom's belly button, knowing it bothers her so much. "No not that! I finished my list, you know for my birthday!"

Looking at Charlotte, she takes the list but still glares at her daughter. Ten kids made the list, all of them from her class and Bo couldn't be happier. She loves her daughter, but damn if she isn't a mini diva. "This looks good, Bug. I'll get the invites and have them ready by Wednesday."

"Thanks mom! Thank you thank you thank you!" The little girl squeals and peppers her mom with kisses. It's getting close to bedtime since PJ Masks is almost over on the tv and Charlie snuggles deeper into her mom.

Looking at her mom, she sees her happy, happier than she has been in forever. And she knows it's because of her teacher. They spend so much time together as a family and ever since meeting Lo Lo's parent's, Charlie can tell that Lo Lo might be The One for her mom. It's just like all of the Disney movies she grew up watching, except their both princesses.

"Hey mom?"

"Yeah Char?"

"When is Lo Lo coming back over? I miss us having breakfast, lunch, and dinner together."

Bo looks down and kisses the top of her head. "Soon baby. I miss her too, but she has things to do and so do we! It's bedtime!" Bo laughs at her daughter's pouty face. "I'll tell you what, I'll call her while you're brushing your teeth and we can say goodnight together."

"Okay!"

Bo laughs at the little girl dashing into the bathroom and, with a slight groan, gets off the couch. There are happy memories on that couch, many with Lauren, and it helps with the loneliness sometimes. It's way too soon to think about sharing a place with her girlfriend, but it's hard not to think about when Kenz is always gone and Lauren is just...Lauren. They tend to move fast when together.

Sighing, Bo digs out her phone and taps on the familiar number, only waiting a moment before hearing, "Hey you. Miss me already?"

Bo smiles sadly and rubs her tired face. "I do."

Lauren uses the same tone and admits, "I miss you too, Bo. And Charlie too. It's sometimes hard being with her all day but not be her Lo Lo. Does that make sense?"

"It does. But I have to admit I'm so happy to hear that. It means you love her." Bo smiles and walks passed the bathroom, Charlie still brushing, and ends up on her own bed.

"Of course I love her. She's an amazing young lady. Don't even get me started on her mom." Lauren jokes making them both smile into the phone. "But seriously, you guys mean, gosh, so much to me Bo. More than I should admit right now but trust me, it's love nonetheless."

"Ugh I hate that I can't hold you right now!" Bo growls causing the blonde to laugh through the phone. "I feel the same Lauren. I'm glad I'm not alone in this."

"Moooom! Stop being so mushy! I can hear you all the way down the hall." Charlie huffs with her hands on her hips. "Auntie K says all this sweet talk can cause cavities!"

"Do you want to talk to Lo Lo or not?!" Bo asks quickly, her face bright red from being listened in on by her seven year old.

"I'll text you after I say goodnight to her, baby. Maybe even a photo if you're lucky." Lauren husks into Bo's ear, knowing the perfect way to insure pleasant dreams for her girlfriend.

"I'll look forward to it Miss Lewis." Bo bits her lip and hand her cell phone to her daughter. "Come on kid! The quicker you fall asleep the quicker you start dreaming!"

Lauren's laugh rang through the phone, causing a warm feeling to run through Bo and Charlie. Even if it isn't official, they are a family from morning to night. ****

 **AN: filler chapter and a bit of some writers block but I'm trying to push through it! Wish me luck! We will get more on Tamsin and Dyson next time but wanted to add her sooner rather than later, it is a Lost Girl FF after all. I am blown away by the reviews btw… over 900 reviews! I almost fainted when I saw that so a big thanks guys! I am glad this is still entertaining and I hope you enjoyed it still! See you soon!  
Twitter: Thelabcoat13**


	30. Chapter 30

**Teach 30**

Tamsin is being dragged by her eager son across the classroom as Miss Lewis gets her lunch, preparing to meet her fellow teacher. As promised, as soon as lunch time arrived, Tamsin was outside of the classroom waiting with takeout to lunch time with Shane. Her job required her to spend time (sometimes too much) away from her son and husband, but now that she's back, she's willing to do anything to make up for lost time.

Grabbing her things, Lauren awkwardly points at the room next to hers. "I will just be next door, so if you guys need anything…" She leaves the sentence hanging and heads out, trusting the two to not burn her classroom to the ground.

"Thanks Lauren, I'm sure we'll be fine. Right buddy?" She looks down to her son and he nods eagerly. Shane drags her wall to wall, everyone's artwork and pictures of them doing different projects proudly on display. "These are pretty amazing, bud."

"Thanks mom, I like my teacher this year. She helps out a lot and she's nice." Shane admits almost shyly and Tamsin shuffles then to the Chinese takeout.

They eat in silence, both wondering what or who to talk about. Even at his young age, he knows when his parents are fighting and wondering if they will finally separate. Growing up, he remembers the fairy tales and how the prince and princess would live happily ever after. He thought his parents had that.

They used to laugh and dance in the living room to whatever music was on. The 'I love you' said every morning and every night, sealing them each with a kiss. But when his mom would leave for her job, his dad would sulk and that lead to many Skype fights. Soon his dad would bring home nameless women after he tucked him in to bed. Shane knew then, their marriage was over. Still, he loved his mom and dad, even if his father was more absent while they were together. Shane was just happy his mom was finally home and for good.

"Hey sis? You left your binder at home. It looked kind of impor-" Dylan halts hallway inside Miss Lewis' classroom, flipping a large white binder. His eyes go wide when he spots a familiar blonde sitting in a kid chair eating. His instincts take over and he straightens up and automatically salutes. His military training kicks in, standing still waiting for orders, even though he is completely underdressed in his gym shorts and Metallica tee hidden by the big yellow 'Vistor' sticker stuck to his chest.

"Mom?" Shane questions, effectively snapping her out of her daze. "At ease, Lewis. What are you doing here Dylan?" Tamsin asked completely shocked, but a smile teasing her lips. "I-I thought you and the guys were still-"

"We were, but the mission was completed. Well sort of. All of us that made it back got discharged." His demeanor is calm, his dark and untold stories that had occurred still give him nightmare's. "Donnie and I decided to come home. Well, our hometown. Lauren is my sister actually." He rushes out, but is still in awe of the woman in front of him. It's just good to see a familiar face, especially hers. "I still can't believe you're here." He steps closer, his eyes dancing over her soft features, but soon shift to the curious boy. "Wow, is that your son?"

Tamsin nods and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiles a wide smile, one Dylan hasn't ever seen. "It is, Shane this is Dylan. He and I worked together." The little boy looks up wide eyed, the same reaction to almost every kid Dylan or Donnie usually meet. Their height and bulk tend to scare kids…and adults.

Tamsin nudges her son playfully with a smirk. "This is the guy that broke mommy's arm last year."

She watches amused at the man gaping like a fish. Until Shane smiles and rushes to hug Dylan, or more like his leg. "You saved my mommy's life!"

Lauren watches quietly as her brother hugs Shane back. Curious why he is acting so shy around Tamsin, she intends to ask her brother about it later. For now, she just lets him catch up with an old friend. And apparently, a fellow solider.

XXX

Later that night, Bo and Charlie were invited to dinner over Lauren's house. After explaining what happened during lunch, Lauren wanted to tease he brother and his apparent crush. A little payback for the relentless teasing her and Bo had to endure.

"So Donnie, did Dylan tell you who he ran into today?" Lauren asks cutting up a piece of chicken and popping it into her mouth with a wide smile. Especially after Dylan dropped his own and sweat began to form on his brow.

Donnie oblivious to it all, continues eating. "Nah why? Was is important or something?" Bo starts to laugh and Charlie tugs on Lauren's shirt, desperate to know they are laughing.

Lauren cups her hand and whispers in Charlie's ear and gets the reaction she was waiting for. "Dylan has a girlfriend?! Who is it?"

"She's not my girlfriend." Dylan mumbles unintelligently. Stabbing at his chicken now and taking larger bites. Donnie is still confused and now looking at his brother. "I ran into Tamsin today."

"Tamsin and Dylan sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Charlie sings and Lauren chuckles swaying to the beat of it. Dylan is now blushing and downs the rest of his drink before standing and getting another one.

Bo tries to muffle her laugh but fails. "Oh come on Dylan, no need for you to be embarrassed." He finally sits, a pout firmly on his face. "I for one met her last night, she's pretty, and intense. You should go for it." More importantly, she is happy Tamsin is straight. She didn't like how familiar her and her girlfriend seemed.

Bo's encouragement falls on deaf ears and he sighs dejectedly. "She's married and has a family. She is happy. I'm not the type of guy to go after someone's wife. Bro Code."

"Whoa whoa whoa, where in the world did you see her?" Donnie finally steps out from his stupor. "Tamsin, like Tam Tam, scary blonde that carried hatchets on mission, Tamsin?!"

Dylan tries to suppress his smile at the very thought. She really was so badass. "Yeah bro. She's here and Lo teaches her son. But it doesn't matter, she is unavailable and it is such bullsh… uh so stupid." He tries to smile at Bo for his almost curse but she just laughs at him.

Charlie, for the most part is lost but did hear one thing. "Tamsin is whose mom, Lo Lo?"

"Shane… So actually Dylan has a chance since you know who is his father, yeah?" Lauren bites her cheek when the small girl makes a disgusted face at the thought of Dyson. She does too but can hide it better.

"Shane? Ugh that means that douchebag that keeps going after you," Dylan exclaims and points at Bo. Everyone can tell Dylan is already getting upset at the thought of anyone cheating on Tamsin, but says nothing. "Is Tamsin's husband?! I'm gonna kick his ass!"

"You said a bad word." Is all Charlie says, but continues eating. Switching topics to try to calm down her brother, Lauren instead asks Charlie about her class project. She knows her brother's all too well and nothing calms them down quicker than Charlie. Even if she would love to see Dylan get his ass handed to him.

"Oh! Yeah I chose a bat for my animal and they, they fly around all night and eat mosquitoes! I hate those things and they use so-sonar to like hear and everything!" Charlie rambles out of breath and turns to her mom. "We should adopt a bat. They're so cute and small."

Bo snorts, "Umm no, not gonna happen, kid. Isn't shadow enough for you for now, even if he lives here?" The dog, hearing his name is up and trying to climb into Bo's lap. Luckily she is finished eating so the dog can't steal her food. "yes sweetie you are cute. You big ol goofball." She coos and pushes the pup off so she can collect the plates.

Lauren goes to help, but Bo waves her off. She loves how domesticated the already are. Their little family. "Those are really great facts, Charlie. I may have gotten you another book from the store the other day too. It's already on the shelf in your room if you want to go grab it?"

Charlie is gone before she can even finish her sentence and turns to look back at Dylan. "It isn't often I get so rattled, brother. It's fun." She smiles sweetly at him. Bo agrees and moves to sit on Lauren's lap and kisses behind her ear. She whispers something and Lauren nods, biting her lip.

"Got it! Wow there ae so many bats in here! Some are really ugly." Charlie giggles and looks at her mom and Lo Lo. She's used to them doing this though and in turn goes to sit on Dylan's lap. "Look at this one. He's just a baby, cute huh?"

He cringes at the picture, cute isn't the word he would use, but nods. "Sure kid. Hey why don't we go out back and see if we could see any? That ok mom?" he asks Bo, already knowing the answer. By how cozy the two women look, it looks like they could use a little privacy. "Sweet, let's go!

"well that was nice of him." Lauren says but feels her head being turned and feels the soft lips of her girlfriend. Her hands slip underneath Bo's shirt and plays with the warm skin on her back and hip. "We don't have much time."

Bo tangles her hands in long blonde hair, pulling the woman closer and deepening the kiss. "What if I told you I wanted to stay tonight? That I may have packed a bag for Charlie and I?" she mumbles in between breathless kisses.

Her moan is muffled by Bo's mouth and she breaks the kiss, unable to contain her smile. "Well then, I think we need to start a bath for the little one and tuck her into bed. It's getting late."

"It's barely seven!" Bo giggles and Lauren's mouth assaults her neck, nipping at the newly found skin. She loves when he girlfriend gets like this. When she's desperate to touch her. As if it is the last time and it drives Bo crazy. It's a high that she never wants to come down from.

Not happy with her current position, Lauren scoots Bo up bridal style and walks to her bedroom. Ignoring her squeals, Lauren keeps walking until she tumbles onto her bed. Their laughter is loud and Lauren begins to tickle her girlfriend, because the sound is comforting. She's so easy to be with, she honestly can't believe that Bo is real.

"What has gotten into you?" The twinkle in Lauren's eyes makes Bo heart beat a little faster. Everything about Lauren makes Bo's heart react in one way or another. Instead of waiting for an answer, she cups the blonde's face, rubbing the pad of her thumb over the warm cheek. "You are amazing; you know that?"

A crooked smile is all Bo gets before she tugs her body on hers. They know they can be interrupted at any point and time, but Lauren can't help but kiss her. Really kiss her. Both still fully clothed, Lauren rubs her bare foot on Bo's jean covered calf that makes her hips jump at the feeling. "We need to stop before I can't.

Lauren nods sadly, but remember that they are staying tonight. She can read a story to Charlie and tuck her into bed tonight. She can hold Bo as she falls asleep tonight, so she just needs to be patient. "You are right, as usual. Come on, I'm sure Goldie and Bear is on."

"It's sad when you look forward to Disney Junior huh?" Bo laughs and tugs Lauren off the bed. "Just an hour and we can go to bed, you can do it." With that squeezes Lauren's ass before patting it a few times. A little teasing never hurt anybody.

 **AN: Short, I know. More Charlie next chapter and BoLo interaction. Just needed to move things in the right direction. A big Thank You for all of the favorite's and followers of this story (Even the Anons) I'm blown away by the notifications I get on the daily. Hope this chapter answers a few questions and are looking forward to more fluff! I know I am. Take care out there and I'll see if I can get another update before the weekend ends! Until then…**

 **Twitter: Thelabcoat13**


	31. Chapter 31

**Teach 31**

The following week seemed to fly by to anyone other than Charlie. She has been marking off the days on their family calendar and today was finally here. Her eighth birthday!

At school on Friday, her class had sung her happy birthday and had candy gift bags that Miss Lewis made for her and her classmates, even if most of them were invited to her birthday party on Saturday.

"Hey kiddo, have you finished packing your bag?" Kenzi asks the little girl eyeing the window cautiously. The dark clouds that rolled in last night has kept the skies dark and gloomy. "You know, Nanna Aife will want you ready as soon as your party is over, right?"

Ignoring her Auntie's question, Charlie points to the window with a frown. "It's gonna rain, isn't it? But what about my My Little Pony party? And the games and pictures!" The tears start to fill Charlie's eyes before Kenzi can even come up with an answer. Luckily though, the doorbell sounds and they both know who it is.

Downstairs Bo, still in her ratted clothes from cleaning all morning, is more than pleased to see her girlfriend at the door, carrying a sparkling bag. Lauren is wearing her casual blue jeans and pink long sleeved shirt. There are a few buttons on the top of the shirt that teases Bo with a glimpse of what is hidden beneath, but is too worried to focus on that. Right now at least. "Boy am I glad to see you!"

Laughing, Lauren takes in Bo's stressed features and walks in slowly. "Aren't you always?" She jokes and gives Bo a kiss on the cheek, then lips. Her girlfriend is acting a little weird and she could only guess that it's the stress of hosting a party. "Okkkkay, what's going on?"

"It's going to rain and all of my decorations and games are for outside! My house isn't big enough to hold this many kids and their parent's inside! What am I going to do?" Bo blurts and starts to pace around her house punting at all of the decorations.

"Lo Lo? Lo Lo!" Lauren barely has a second to catch the birthday girl flying into her arms. "Hey young lady! Happy Birthday!" Lauren twirls Charlie around in a circle then reaches for the sparkling bag left by her feet. "And this, is for you."

Charlie squeals and clutches the bag, but before she can open it, Bo takes it from her. "Let's wait until your friends arrive, little one." She hears and 'ahh man' huffed into the air, but sails right over and instead looks to her sister. "Did she pack her bag for tonight?"

"She sure did, and don't worry moms, I double checked it for you." Kenzi slings her arms over her sister's and looks to Lauren. "I hope you're ready for tonight, Lauren because it's going to be EPIC!"

Everyone, Bo, Lauren, Kenzi, Jason, Donnie, and Dylan are going out tonight after Charlie takes a quick nap and gets picked up by Aife. They were supposed to go last weekend but the timing just never seemed right, but having a babysitter this weekend definitely forced everyone's hand. Even Lauren's coworker and friend Ciara is going to meet them for a night out. They all really needed a night to relieve their stresses.

"I'm sure it will be and I am so ready for it." Lauren laughs and winks at her girlfriend. "But let's try to get through this young lady's party." She looks down at said girl, swinging on her legs.

Bo wants to protest when the duo walks away, but realizes Lauren's intentions. Charlie listens and 'helps' Lauren move the furniture until it is pressed up against the wall. Next was the table and Lauren grabbed the vacuum and cleaned the missed spots.

Kenzi smiles at the action and elbows her sister who is just staring at Lauren, nudging her out of her bubble. "Come on Bo Bo, less drooling, more helping."

Looking at the clock, the time seems to run out and Lauren stops her girlfriend before she can help. "Babe," she says holding Bo's bear arms from behind. "It's close to 11, you should probably start getting ready, before everyone gets here."

"I can get ready in a bit. There's still a ton to do and-" but Bo stops talking when she turns and sees the small smile on her girlfriend's face. Lauren is always so positive and selfless when helping others, Bo wonders if she's always been like this. Or why no one had noticed how amazing she really is. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. Now go get cleaned up. We got this." Lauren says and shoos Bo off. Looking out the window, Lauren notices the small drops of rain occasionally hitting the pavement in the backyard and reaches for her phone.

By the time Bo gets dressed and walks back to the living room her jaw hits the floor. The streamers and random pony pics are posted along the rooms and entry ways. There are foldable tables with purple table cloths outside on the patio with EZ ups canopies covering them from the rain.

Bo smiles when she notices Dylan and Donnie strategically trying to place the cups and plates while watching the football game on some little tv that they set. Not to mention how dressed up Dylan looks and smiles wondering if it's because Shane is coming to the party, which means Tamsin too.

"Mommy! Doesn't it look amazing here?! And look at my pretty dress!" Charlie twirls her Pony dress in a dramatic fashion and giggles at herself. "It's almost party time mom, when is everyone going to be here?"

Just then the doorbell rings and the party begins.

XXX

"What is he still doing here? I mean what type of man tries to make women uncomfortable?" Dylan has been staring daggers at Dyson ever since he showed up with Shane and Tamsin.

The parent's stayed outside, the light rain and party snacks keeping the occupied as the kids run wild through the house. Pony races, pin the tail on the pony, and many other activities had the kids being loud and rambunctious, but all we laughing and happily playing.

Charlie was even breaking out of her normal shy ways and engaging more with her friends rather than adults for a change.

More so than Dyson for that matter. If he wasn't stuck on Tamsin's hip annoying her, he was trying to follow Bo around. When he asked to use the restroom, Bo reluctantly showed him, but felt as if he just wanted to see her house more. Luckily, Lauren was near there and kissed Bo against the wall, very thoroughly, as Dyson tried to follow her through her house. After that, he suddenly didn't need to use the bathroom anymore.

Nudging his brother, Donnie walks passed Dylan with a grin. "Come on bro, let's go mingle."

Not sure what he is up to, Dylan follows and relishes the time he gets to spend with Tamsin, even if her cheating soon to be ex husband is there. They time they spent overseas never seemed like enough, and he's soon realizing that the feeling is the same right here at his homeland.

"Hey guys, enjoying the party?" Donnie manages to squeeze by without interrupting the other parents conversations. Dylan feels completely uncomfortable but tries not to show it. He instead just looks at Tamsin and smiles goofily.

Dyson notices this and glares up at him, trying not to feel intimidated. "I'm sorry, do you guys have any kids here? How exactly do you know..." He struggles to remember the birthday girl's name even though Bo has mentioned it countless times.

"Charlie." Dylan supplies easily. "Ever since Lauren and Bo have gotten together officially, we've kinda been uncles to the kid. Love her like our own." He says carefully and misses the way Tamsin smiles at him.

Inside, Bo is looking through the small window while she puts an 8 candle on a larger cupcake and waves Lauren over. "Babe, are you seeing this?" She giggles and holds Lauren close.

They watch as Donnie and Dylan keep talking and talking while Dyson begins to grow angry. "Good thing the party is almost over. I don't think his 'good guy' behavior is going to last much longer."

Bo hums and leans her back against the counter to look at her love. "Well at least he got the message with us, huh? Because that kiss, Lo, that was..." She hums the rest of the sentence.

Lauren looks away from the window at Bo's low words and whispers. "It was just a taste of tonight, baby. Because after Charlie goes with your mother, I plan on keeping you all to myself."

"And what about everyone else? We can't just not go, there's no way." Bo argues lightly, but Lauren moves in closer almost trapping her.

"Who says we need to be alone for me to touch you? I just want to hold you close, feel your body move with mine while we dance tonight." Lauren purrs and bites her lip looking over Bo's firm body. "Mmm, it'll be the best and worse tease."

A throat being cleared parts the two women, blushing when they see Kenzi standing there with her hands on her hips. "Ex nay on the sex eh! Impressionable eyes are in the house, you two!" She shuts and takes the cupcakes and lights the middle one with a lighter. "It's time to sing, so try to keep it PG... Just for a little while longer."

Following Kenzi, Lauren grabs some stationary and a pen. "Two birds one stone." She holds up the items. "Let's get gift opening started as the eat dessert? I think we should hurry this thing up before the kids start to get restless." The blonde teacher knows damn well what rainy days stuck in the classroom gets like and she doesn't want to witness it. Luckily, Bo agrees and they hurry to finish the party.

"Come on everyone! It's time to sing to the birthday girl!" Bo hollers to both the kids and parents. Despite the stress and the fatigue she gets from parties like this, Bo would do it over and over to see the smile Charlie is sporting this year. The not worrying or self consciousness Charlie has felt the years prior hasn't made an appearance and Bo could only hope that her little girl has grown some confidence in herself. She only wants her daughter to be happy and today, her family and Lauren's family, had made that possible for her today.

As the song comes to an end, Bo laces her fingers into Lauren's and pulls her in close and she encourages her daughter. "Go ahead, Bug. Make a wish."

Charlie looks at her mom and her Lo Lo, then to Auntie K and Jason next to the Lewis brother's and smiles. Knowing her family is all here, she closes her eyes tight, and blows the candle out. ****

 **AN: Couldn't fit the night out for the adults but I hope Charlie's party wasn't a total bore. We get to see more Aife next chapter along with some clubbing from the crew.**

 **Thanks for the PMs, follows, favorites... I'm trying to reply to them all but it takes some time so thanks for your patience and support! Hope to hear your thoughts about this chapter! Thanks for reading!  
Twitter:Thelabcoat13**


	32. Chapter 32

**Teach 32**

Bo for one, was delighted to see the last child leave her house. With a party favor in hand, she waved the last of her guests out of her home and shut the door with a sigh.

You would think after seven, or now eight years of throwing birthday parties that she would get used to them, but that exhausted and defeated feeling always settled after each one. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy them. On the contrary, Bo absolutely loved throwing her daughter a party. It just takes its toll at the end of the day. The cleaning and sorting of gifts took the longest after an already tiring day. Not to mention a wound up kid that demands attention.

But this year was different. This year, she had people there to help her. Taking out the trash, Lauren's brothers were already on it. The canopies and furniture was moved back to its original positions. Kenzi was almost finished putting away the leftover food and cake, well after she already made a doggie box for her and Jason. There are only a few streamers still up, but she'll chalk it up to a victory anyways. Her house barely had traces of an eight year old birthday party.

Bo was actually surprised at how quiet her home was at the moment. Usually Charlie Bug would be bouncing off of the walls, tearing open her many presents from her party. But looking around, she couldn't see her daughter or girlfriend.

"Hey Bo Bo, I'm gonna head out and shower and stuff." Kenzi yawns and runs a hand through her darkened hair. "But pregame at 7 and a cab will pick us up at 9...here?"

Bo shakes her head. "No, at Lauren's place. She already bought drinks and stuff." She leans and hugs her sister. "Thanks again for helping out today."

"Oh stop. You know I'd do anything for the little nugget." Kenzi laughs and heads out. "See you at 7!"

"Two good hours of pregames?" Donnie pipes up and too heads for the door, with Dylan trailing behind him. "That sounds rockin! Tell Lo we'll see her then. Thanks again for the invite."

With that the house was once again silent. Deciding not to question it, Bo locks up her house and goes in search of her daughter and Lauren. The rain really started to come down during this last hour, so naturally they weren't out there. But hearing the sound of paper being shuffled gave her a clue.

Leaning against the door to Charlie's bedroom, Bo just took a moment to watch the two of them. Apparently, her daughter cleaned out space in her closet for all of her expected gifts. She neatly stacked all of her ponies and board games along her shelves, giving enough room for the presents from her few friends. Bo notices the many princess dresses that Lauren bought Charlie and watched them begin hanging them up with her other clothes. "You two having fun?"

"Mommy! Did you see all of my presents? I mean, look at them!" Charlie gushes and grabs two very large stuffed animals of Tigger and Pooh Bear. "Aren't these just AMAZING?!"

Sneaking out quietly, Lauren joins Bo just outside of the room and leans into Bo. The brunette's hand rubbing soothing circles on her lower back before holding her hip comfortably. "They really are sweetie. And since it's your birthday, I'll let you rest with a movie on. How's that sound?"

Wincing when Charlie squeals, Bo prays her mother doesn't kill her when she picks up a hyper kid. But putting Tangled on the TV, Charlie snuggles under her blanket and watches contently.

Keeping the door cracked open, both Lauren and Bo collapse on the bed, barely kicking off their shoes before laying on their sides and curling into one another. Lauren's hands find the warm skin underneath Bo's shirt, while Bo combs her fingers through Lauren's blonde hair.

The sounds of their breathing and rain hitting the window fills the air between them and in that moment, Lauren knows she'd be happy for the rest of her life if Bo and Charlie were by her side. Intimacy speaks volumes about love. It is louder than how they meet or how long they've known each other. Intimacy, more than making love, determines if a relationship can last past the honeymoon stage.

"What are you thinking about?" Murmurs Bo, but when Lauren looks to her, her eyes are still closed.

Smiling, Lauren kisses her lips briefly. "Just how much fun I had today. I'm glad Charlie liked her gifts."

Bo laughs lightly and moves her hand to Lauren's bicep and feels the muscle contract underneath her fingertips. "You know, she's going to drive herself crazy picking out which princess dress to wear, right? That's all she'll want to wear now!"

"Well, there's actually a part 2 to her birthday gift... but I wanted to talk to you about it beforehand." Bo's eyes pop open confused, but before she can utter a single word, Lauren reaches for the envelope in her back pocket and hands it to her.

Watching the emotions play out on Bo's face was to be expected. Lauren wasn't going to buy them, honest, but as soon as she saw the image in her mind of a family vacation she just couldn't help herself. She just hopes it's no too much too soon.

"These are Disneyland tickets." Lauren nods slowly at Bo's deep frown. "Y-You bought tickets to Disneyland for Charlie. Jesus Lauren that must have cost a fortunate! No, nope I, we can't accept these babe."

Lauren moves forward hoping to stop Bo from shaking her head so animatedly. Smirking at the woman Lauren asks her, "So if the tickets weren't so overpriced then you'd go? Or is it because it's an out of town/overnight deal?"

"I-I...don't know..." She admits sheepishly.

"Then there is no reason not to go. I love you and I love Charlie. I want to spoil her on her birthday and make memories with you guys. I want all of it, Bo." Lauren finishes looking into the chocolate pools across from her. She just wants to take care of her family.

Sighing, Bo nods and looks down at the tickets. "Damn you and your sweetness, Lo. Disneyland tickets... But why five of them?"

"I figured it's for Char Char and I bet she'd want her aunt and Nanna to go too." Lauren rolls her eyes, trying to play down her own emotions at the way Bo is looking at her. "We don't have to decide now, the tickets are bought we just need to pick the days. Come on," she snuggles into her girlfriend trying to hide from her adoring eyes, "let's relax before tonight."

Wrapping her arms tight around the blonde, Bo just about bursts. "Lauren Lewis I love you so so much." She whispers.

"Mmm... and I love you, Bo Dennis."

XXX

"I can't...feel...my tongue! Is anyone else having this problem? I think we need more tequila!" Ciara twirled around delicately, but just as drunk as the rest of the group and made her way happily to the bar. The woman had a pretty heated argument with her boyfriend about coming out tonight, so when he 'demanded' she stay home, she obviously disobeyed.

She obviously told her best friend and Lauren knowing how controlling John can be, easily supplied her friend with alcohol and even better company.

The bar itself was smaller, but had an enthusiastic DJ that helped occupy dancers. From the bar to the table tops, everyone seemed to be happy with the change of scenery. It's definitely nice to go out and be an adult every once in a while. And that's exactly what Bo is doing.

Secretly hidden in the back of her closet, Bo has a few outfits for nights just like this one. With her daughter being cared for by her mother, Bo pushed away her motherly instinct (as best she could) and threw caution to the wind. She wanted to impress her girlfriend tonight. To feel sexy and feel Lauren's desire for her with a simple look. She wanted Lauren to claim her.

She seemed to pull it off, too since Lauren hasn't let her hand fall from her hip. Bo knew she had a lot of skin showing, but her high waisted white shorts and black crop top were there to show her girlfriend that she still has it! And if Lauren's wandering hands are any Indication, then she'd say she's doing a pretty good job at it.

"I can't wait to fuck you tonight." Lauren whispers into Bo's ear above the loud music, but from the sharp intake of breath, she knows she heard her.

"If you're lucky." Bo answers and bites her lip hard when Lauren's hand find itself between her legs, her shorts only providing even more friction.

Kenzi seems to know her sister all too well and slaps her hand in the table. "Hey! Hands on the table!" She barks and rolls her eyes when Jason does as she's told. "Not you..."

Lauren whines and points dramatically over at the bar towards her brother. "Double standard!" Dylan looks passed Tamsin and discreetly flips her off.

He invited her out as the birthday party ended and Dyson took his son home. It was his night, leaving Tamsin free for a night of fun. He never thought she would show up, but was happy when she did. Since then the two have been off in their own little world catching up.

"Don't cock block Lo!" Ciara holding a tray of tequila shots with determination trying in vain not to spill the Patron. "Or else I'll tell Bo here, how you got kicked out of the nightclub at Jenny's bachelorette party."

Lauren pales significantly and takes a sip of her drink quietly. Bo and Kenzi are on her too quick though to make her forget it. "No cock blocking. Got it."

"Oh no no no no No! Now I have to hear this!" Kenzi points to Lauren, but is appealing to Ciara's drunken side. "You're telling me that this primed and proper First Grade teacher is fun?" The teasing earns a few ice cubes thrown at her but only laughs at them.

Ciara gestures to the round of shots and slams her down without a second thought. "Oh I could tell you stories about this one..."

"Let's dance! Baby I love this song, come on!" Lauren swoops her girlfriend and guides her into the sea of people, ignoring the laughter coming from the group. Honestly, she doesn't even know what song the DJ is playing, but the beat is addictive and hopes Bo feels it too.

Their bodies merge together as the song bumps through the speaker. Bo takes her time, mapping out her girlfriend's tight body. "I know what you're doing." She laughs and presses a few kisses to the column to her neck. "There are still a few layers to you, huh Miss Lewis."

"Absolutely!" Lauren beams and turns her back to Bo and shows her a few.

Lauren decided on a tight ribbed black dress. The halter top style makes it more casual, even if it's a bit more scandalous than her usual going out clothes. She figured the dress would be easy access for her girlfriend if need be.

And Bo certainly noticed. With one arm wrapped possessively around her middle, just grazing the underside of her chest, her other hand found bare thigh...and keeps inching higher and higher. "You feel amazing. Fuck, you really look amazing in this dress."

Lauren smirks as her hands rise to wrap around Bo's neck behind her. "You should see the surprise I'm wearing underneath it."

"Bo Bo! This is our jam!" Kenzi appears with the rest of the group, fresh drinks in their hands. Even Tamsin and Dylan come over and create a circle with the rest of us. Everyone dances with everyone easing the sexual tensions within the group. Some of the dance moves are ridiculous but the laughter it earns makes the weird looks from outsiders worth it.

They all drink and dance until last call, before their cabs get called. Kenzi and Jason grab the first and Ciara gets her own, already texting her boyfriend to unlock the door.

Dylan and Donnie catch a cab with Tamsin, making sure she gets home safe, despite knowing exactly what she is capable of. Years being in the service and in such a small group leaves little room for secrets.

And lastly, Bo and Lauren found a cab and retreated back to Bo's house. The two snuggling close, keeping each other warm during the brief temperature drop. It's silent for the ride home. Brief kisses exchanged but nothing too much. They're being gentle despite the words whispered hotly at the club.

Finally arriving at home, it's close to 2am, efficiency drunk but still somewhat functional. "Did you have fun tonight?" Lauren breaks the silence once they enter Bo's home.

She follows the brunette into the kitchen grabbing a couple sodas before turning out the lights and headed to the master bedroom. "I did. I really did actually! It's been so long since I've had a night like this!" Bo gushes and pulls Lauren flush against herself. "Mmm, and I have you to thank for it."

Lauren's hands are hot on Bo's skin and they remove their heels while still embraced. She makes it a show as she steps back and unhooked the top of her dress, staring at her girlfriend with smoldering eyes, as pools at her bare feet.

Bo stops breathing for a moment. All thoughts fleeting as soon as Lauren steps out of her dress. The dark teal lace bra and matching underwear is not what she thought Lauren would be sporting. Sure, the teacher is gorgeous but damn...

Bo moves to touch the woman, but Lauren moves just out of reach, and crawls on her hands and knees along the firm mattress. "That's definitely a surprise." Bo moans at the view in front of her.

Her hands finally get to touch her girlfriend, fingertips gliding down her spine before grabbing the two globes generously. "I should warn you..." Lauren begins looking over at Bo and the hands still on her body. "I tend to like it...a little rougher when I've been drinking." She licks her lips suggestively. "Are you ok with that."

Pulling the barely there underwear down just past her thighs, the loud slap on her ass was the only answer she needed.

Shedding her clothes quickly, Bo stood naked, pressing hard into Lauren's backside. "I'm more than okay with that. Oh God! Oh I love you, Lo!"

Wetness pooled and ran lightly down Lauren's thighs, making her squirm with each hard smack or thrust against her. "Oh shiiiit! I-I love you too. Baby please-AH yes yes yes!" Lauren's voice echoes off the walls, Bo entering her with deep fast thrusts. Her hips pressing back into her, it's only when Bo's thumb circles her clit roughly when she comes violently, muffled briefly by the pillows.

Bo ignores her own throbbing clit and pushes Lauren down flat on the bed and unclips Lauren's bra. When the blonde rolls onto her back, discarding her bra and kicking off her ruined panties, she spreads her legs, her cum soaked center proudly on display. An invitation.

Taking the not so subtle hint, Bo let's her hands wanted to her nether lips and spreads them open, before mounting the blonde. They moan in unison, Bo riding her lover until they release simultaneously.

 **AN: This kind of got away from me but I've got plans for the morning after. Thanks for reading!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Teach 33**

Something wet was what alerted Bo awake. And not in a good way. The cold wetness pressed to the arch of her foot had her eyes snap open and quickly adjusting so her knees to her chest. "What the heck is that?"

"Babe? What's wrong?" Lauren sits up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. A swift knee to her stomach was way better than an alarm. Looking around, Lauren finds the 'problem'. "Hey there handsome!"

Bo laughs when Shadow Thief's little nub of a tail, wags in excitement and jumps onto the bed. He made himself comfortable in between the two women, making it obvious he usually sleeps in bed with Lauren on the daily.

"How's mommy's handsome boy?" Lauren gushes and wrestles with the puppy. A hilarious sight for Bo since her blonde girlfriend is completely naked underneath those covers. "Did you protect the house, boy? You did?! Oh you're such a good protector!"

Bo laughs and points to the bathroom. "I'm just going to freshen up. Give you guys a minute." She jokes, but Lauren hand tugs her back on the bed.

The blonde gives her a lopsided smile before leaning in to kiss Bo. "I never got my good morning kiss."

Kissing her again, Bo bites her lip. "Let me freshen up and I'll give you more than a morning kiss."

A loud clatter, sounding like a dropped pot, stops Lauren's response. Frowning, she moves past Bo to gather a robe hanging from the bathroom door. She ties it shut and peeks from her open bedroom door. "It sounds like my brothers are up already. Mmm, and there's bacon."

Shadow Thief must have smelt the bacon too; with a loud yelp he jumps off the bed and out the door. "Shower first, babe." Bo's voice is muffled from the shower. "If you're that hungry, I'm sure I can find something for you to eat." Of course, Lauren heard that clear as day and effectively shuts her bedroom door, shedding her robe in a hurry to share a shower with her girlfriend.

 **XXX**

Lauren couldn't stop the smile from consuming her face. Had a great night out, even better morning, and now a full-fledged breakfast was waiting for her. What did surprise her though, was the one who prepared it.

Tamsin was dressed in a black military tee and grey sweatpants, that were far too big for her tiny frame, fixing another batch of coffee. She's chatting away about how much fun last night was and already making plans for Halloween in a few weeks. Apparently, Dyson already rsvp'd to a 'work party' so Tamsin could have Shane for Trick or Treating.

"That sounds good to me! Gosh, I haven't even begun to process Halloween." Bo groans and Lauren rubs her back stifling a laugh. She forgets every year, how close her daughter's birthday is to the back to back to back holidays, Halloween being the first.

"I haven't dressed up in years." Donnie begins and points his fork at his two siblings. "I remember back in elementary school, mom and dad made us all matching Dalmatian outfits. I bet they still have photos from that night." Lauren and Donnie both look slightly embarrassed and his grin widens. "Or remember when we were the Wizard of Oz?"

Tamsin snickers at how Lauren and Dylan both blush a deep red and look pleadingly at their broth. "Well, that sounds like a good time, but I need to get home. Thanks for letting me crash here." She looks to Lauren and the twins, unsure who to really thank, but shrugs. "Ok I'll see you guys later."

"I'll walk you out!" Dylan stands and makes his way to the taller blonde, but she holds up her hand. "I think I can handle it, soldier." The wink doesn't go unnoticed by the group, but keeps quiet about it...for now.

They all wait a few minutes after the door shuts before teasing him.

 _"I think I can handle it, solider_." Lauren mimics dramatically.

" _Dylan and Tamsin sitting in a tree_..." Bo sings sweetly.

 _"Dylan's gotta girlfriend, Dylan's gotta a girlfriend_!" Donnie nudges his brother in tandem to his song.

Dylan just sits there with his large arms across his chest looking grumpy, trying and failing to ignore them. "You guys suck. It's not even like that."

"Oh, so do tell... what is going on? Because all I see is you being a gentleman and her staying the night." Lauren bats her eyes innocently with a fist under her chin. Bo takes hers and Lauren's plate, dropping a kiss to her girlfriend's cheek whispering, "Be nice, you."

Donnie helps Bo and they all wait until Dylan starts to explain. "Last night, Tamsin didn't want to go home. So, we suggested a night cap and ended up at our little place. Nothing happens, except a few stories and sleep. That's it. She's still married and my friend..." He drifts off somewhat sad.

"But you like her." Bo says with a small smile.

"But I like her." He confesses. "I don't want to ruin our friendship at a shot at maybe something more. I couldn't do that to her."

Before anything else could be said, the front door opens, and Charlie's loud voice follows. "It's fine Nana! Lo Lo doesn't sleep in like mommy does." Charlie finds everyone in the kitchen, dragging Nana Aife with her. "See! Hi mommy! Hi Lo Lo!"

Aife watches amused, as the little girl hugs and kisses her mom before settling in Lauren's lap. "Good morning Aife. Would you like some coffee or something to eat?" Lauren asks, standing up with a clingy Charlie.

Aife was about to decline until the two bulky men came into her view. Losing composure, momentarily, her eyes go wide and just stares at them. She notices both of them smirk at her before she clears her throat, but still remains quiet.

Charlie giggles and Lauren let's her down. "Nana, those are Lo Lo's brothers! That one's Donnie and over there is Dylan! They have the same face Nana!" She giggles.

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am." They say at the same time with a cheeky grin.

They enjoy breakfast, Charlie filling everyone in on how her and Nana celebrated her birthday. Going to the local skate rink has been a tradition for the last three years for them, since Bo banned her mother from her birthday parties. Aife couldn't control her tongue and apparently, people didn't like her analyzing them so deeply at a child's party. But Bo promised if she could keep her comments to herself, she'd be welcome to join the rest of the family.

A trial run for a social Aife would be for Halloween. Lauren's parents felt awful for missing Charlie's birthday party due to Dwayne having a farmer's market. If they would have known sooner they would have had people cover but to make it up, they volunteered their house for a small Halloween party. Plus, they'd been kind of eager to meet the other part of Bo and Charlie's family.

The weeks seemed to blend together and Thomas Elementary last bell rang, releasing the children for the weekend. For school, Charlie dressed up like Princess Elena of Avalor and Lauren as a mad scientist.

"See you tonight, Shane! I mean Dracula!" Charlie giggles as he chomps his fangs at her. They aren't the greatest of friends yet, but they get better with each day. Plus, when his mom hangs out Dylan and Donnie, they don't ignore him like his dad tends to do.

"Come on, Kiddo. Let's go see your mom so we can change into our Trick or Treating costumes!" Miss Lewis says locking her classroom door. Her hair is hair sprayed to be messy and she tries to run her fingers through it, and fails. "Yeah, we'll need a shower too."

"What time is the party? Mommy make her caramel slices and Jason promised to make is popcorn balls! I don't even know what that is and I'm excited!" Charlie gushes, swinging her arms wildly as Lauren buckles her in.

Chuckling, Lauren shakes her arms too. "I know! I can't wait either! Let's get home and we can get ready and put on our awesome costumes!"

"You're silly Lo Lo." Pulling up to Bo's house, she spots her brother's already there. As soon as the Lauren kills the engine, the front door opens and she can't believe her eyes.

"Rwaaaar!" Twin blown up T-Rex's run around the yard before coming up to the car. "Rwwaaar! We need candy! Give us sweet or we will eat you!" Lauren gets out of the car while Dylan and Donnie try to 'eat' her.

"You guys are Dinosaurs? That is so cool!" Bo comes out of the house, watching the reenactment of Jurassic Park (Donnie's words, not hers) already dressed for their evening.

Lauren is the first to notice her and heads straight for her. Charlie is too busy running from the dinosaurs to care. "You're looking good, Miss Dennis." She steps into her personal space and tugs lightly on the jean overalls. "Who knew you could pull off a mustache so well?"

Bo fixes her red hat and wiggles her eyebrows before kissing Lauren sweetly. "I left yours laid out on the bed for after you shower," Bo takes a breath and laces their fingers together, "but before I was hoping I could talk to you?"

Lauren heart beats twice as fast hearing those words and unnecessary panic sets in. "Is everything ok? What's wrong? Did-"

"Calm down, baby." Bo shushes and drags her towards her daughter. "Hey Bug! I need to talk to Lauren really quick. Make sure you hang up your coat when you put your bag away, ok?"

"Ok mom!" She answers automatically and both Bo and Lauren know she didn't hear anything other than ok.

Nonetheless, Bo drags a still Lauren into her room. "Stop worrying, Lauren it's nothing bad."

"I'm sorry." The blonde says sad and embarrassed. "W-What do you need to talk about?" She has no clue why she's so nervous. Everything has been great, hasn't it? Yet, Bo's time makes her stomach hurt.

"Charlie and I had a talk the other night. She asked about her father." Bo begins and Lauren sits on the bed, careful to not ruin her clothes laid out. "I told her he was sick and couldn't be the dad she needed."

Lauren takes Bo's wringing fingers and rubs them softly. "I'm sorry you have to even deal with that. I hate that he couldn't be better for you and for Charlie. You guys are amazing, beautiful inside and out. You deserve to be someone's number one."

Bo's bright smile was enough to make that dreadful pain leave Lauren's stomach. "And I am." Bo says before sitting next to her girlfriend. "You do that for me. For us. You love us, unconditionally and with every ounce of your body. Anyone with eyes can see that."

Lauren can see Bo wants to say more and stays quiet until she does. "Charlie told me she doesn't want a dad. She told me, she only wants her Lo Lo."

A ragged breath escapes them both, but Bo is quick to wipe the few tears that fall from Lauren's eyes. "And I agree, Lauren. We only want you and your constant love and silly stories and family adventures you take us on. We want you at breakfast and dinner and bath time. We want you for your bedtime stories and funny voices you use while reading them. We want it all, Lauren. I know it's soon and crazy, but move in with us or us to you. Marry me and possibly add on to our family. I want it all with you."

"I-I want that too, Bo." Lauren whispers in awe.

"You don't have to answer right now. Take time to think about it."

"Nope. Too late." Lauren shakes her head and smiles wide. "I already agree and I mean it Bo. So, yes. Let's do it. The house, the married, the kids. Yes yes yes." They both are crying by the time they crash their lips into one another, pouring every ounce of feelings they have, leaving no room for doubt.

When they pull back, breathing heavily they stare into each other's dark eyes. "I know we'll need to talk more about this, preferably alone, but we really need to get ready now." Bo laughs and agrees.

Lauren showers quickly and gets dressed as Bo puts Charlie in her costume. "Hey kid, you didn't tell us you were a dinosaur too!" Donnie cheers as she hops into the living room. "Here let me get a picture before we head out, yeah?"

The two women are quick to pull together, Lauren dressed as Luigi and Bo dressed as Mario, but their family isn't complete until Charlie hips over dressed as Yoshi.

 **AN:Love Halloween. You'll get the second part soon. Hope you enjoyed this! It wasn't supposed to be like this but *shrugs shoulders* hopefully you liked it anyway. Thanks for reading! Go Doccubus!**

 **Twitter: Thelabcoat13**


	34. Chapter 34

**Teach 34**

Lauren's parent's house is decorated inside and out. Blow up ghosts and carved pumpkins are scattered all along the grass lawn and there are bowls of sweet treats and more pumpkins around their living room and kitchen. Apparently, Meredith and Dwayne harvest many pumpkins and whatever they don't sell, end up either as decorations or food. Their pumpkin cream cheese muffins are their go to dessert.

Giving their parent's a heads up, Donnie and Dylan had more than enough room to move in the house freely, without knocking everything over. Not to mention, they brought Shadow Thief with them so he wasn't stuck alone at home all night. Him being abandoned, Lauren wasn't too sure if he would freak out with the constant chatter on the sidewalk if they left him. Her parents are animal people so they didn't care either way.

Charlie was oohing and awing throughout the house until she saw the two hosts of the party. "Wow! You guys look so cool!"

Meredith Laughs and tugs on her cow printed vest. "Thank you Charlie. Toy Story is actually Dwayne's favorite movie. We've been Buzz and Woody too many times to count." She laughs while Dwayne keeps quiet and only shrugs. She spots her daughter and girlfriend smiling even more than they normally do, but makes a note to ask about it later. "There are lots of treats on the table…if mommy is ok with a few before the food gets here?"

Bo nods and lets go of Lauren's hand. "Sure thing. I think ill actually take a look at those treats too. I'm a sucker for caramel apples." Her and Charlie go into the kitchen with the twins. They snack and find the drinks (The purple drinks for adults and the red for the kids) and settle on the couch.

"So when is everyone else coming over?" Meredith asks her daughter slyly.

Lauren checks her phone and pocket's it back into her overalls. "In a little. Aife wants to meet you guys before we start trick or treating. And Kenzi and Jason will probably drive with her since they have a party to go to after."

"Hmm… and who is Dylan's friend? He is so invasive when we bring her and her son up, but I just want to know." Laughter from the kitchen interrupts them for a minute, but the older Lewis still wants answers. She hates being out of the loop with her kids. "And don't think I don't see how you and Bo are looking at each other. I've never seen you so happy."

Lauren is quiet for a moment. Bo and hers talk is still so fresh and the butterflies are still making her feel so nervous. Of course, it's a good, no great, nervous but it's just so unfamiliar. Bo and Charlie want her. They want to share every holiday, every after school snack, every _day_ with her. The thought of having a family of her own means everything to Lauren. Who would have thought a family could be amazing as Bo and Charlie.

"I love them, mom." Is what Lauren says. "They choose me."

Laughing and holding her daughter close, Meredith reminds her. "Of course they did, honey."

Shaking her head, Lauren tears up with joy. "No mom, they want to be official. Living under the same roof and getting married. They're it for me." Luckily the doorbell rang and Lauren left her speechless mother gawking at retreating form. Meredith is feeling a lot of things, but happiness beats them all out. Her daughter isn't some young kid anymore. She is a beautiful, smart, and strong independent young woman. Seeing Bo so in love with her, she isn't the only one who believes that.

Kenzi and Jason enter the house and Lauren burst out laughing. Her outfit is tight and on the slutty side, but truly amazing. Her bright orange convict outfit suits her perfectly, along with Officer Jason following her around. "I can't believe you guys!" Bo is quick to be at my side as the three of them enter. "And mom, wow, who knew you could be the wicked witch of the West?"

The bright green makeup covers Aife's skin flawlessly. She even found an overly pointy nose that matches her black hat perfectly. "I'm not sorry that I like to scare children on Halloween. Especially those rotten scoundrel's that try to doorbell ditch me!" Aife huffs, but the smile is hinted. "Don't you two look adorable."

Lauren puffs out her chest and tugs on her overalls. "I'm taking it as a compliment, but your sarcasm is noted." She teases and hugs the older woman. "I'm glad you came."

"Thank you for the invite. I believe this is just one of many holiday's we will share together. Isn't that right?" Aife winks but continues forward to the lingering Buzz lightyear and Woody standing behind them. "It is nice to finally meet the two of you. It's Meredith and Dwayne correct?"

"That's us. Charlie has been telling us so much about her Nana Aife. It's nice to finally put the name to the face." Dwayne says as they all shake hands. Charlie is quick to ease the unfamiliarity around the adults. She is already feeling the sugar rush and now having her whole family together, her excitement is through the roof.

"When is Shane getting her, Dylan? He wouldn't tell me his costume for tonight, but he said it was super cool!" Charlie asks as the pizza is delivered and everyone is in their own conversations.

"Soon, kid. Shane and Tamsin had to see his dad before they come over. T text and said they'd be here soon."

"Is she your giiirrrlllfrrrieeend?" she drawls out and wiggles her eyebrows at him.

"Nah kid. She's just a friend that's a girl." He jumps when there is knock on the door. He rushes towards it, not noticing the shadow behind him.

"You sure act like she is." Charlie teases, but rushes away as he tries to wrap her in his arms and tickle her until she threatens to pee her pants, and opens the door.

"At ease, solider." Shane complies at his orders with a smile. Tamsin looks so proud at her son dressed in camo and tall black service boots. He asked to be a super hero, but when they went to look at costumes, he told her, _'No mom,_ _a hero like you, Donnie, and Dylan_. That alone made the marriage and divorce all worth it. To have a son who is proud of her.

She herself, went simple and teased her hair big and put on leather pants and a tank top, topped off with a toy guitar. He takes his time and gulps at how her beauty makes him heat up all over. Her smirk lets him know she knows he is staring but just doesn't care.

"She's a Rockstar!" Shane supplies, unknown to their silent stare down. "Look mom! His costume is HUGE!" His little hands press the costume and giggle past him as her RAWR's at him. Tamsin gives him a punch to his oversized arm and winks when she passes him into the house. Luckily, she isn't facing him when he swallows hard at how big his crush is growing towards her.

* * *

Bo and Lauren stay behind walking Shadow Thief as the group of kids run to the next house. There are super heroes, scary monsters, and pretty princesses in their group. The same group usually goes trick or treating in their neighborhood, somewhat of a tradition now, and it's nice for Charlie to be able to socialize more. This school year has done wonders on the younger brunette's shyness.

Even their families seem to getting along. Dwayne and Meredith damn near suffocated Aife when she first walked through the door, but Aife seems to love the attention. Especially since the two Lewis's don't mind her psychoanalyzing them. Plus, the purple jungle juice has calmed their 'first time meeting the family' nerves. Even Tamsin surprised everyone at how comfortable she was with their families. Being the odd ball out isn't easy, but she fit right in, much to everyone's delight. Especially Dylan's…even if his siblings teased him and how his mother would complement her _. "Isn't she so pretty, Dylan?"_ Meredith would ask, embarrassing her son until he confessed his feelings to his mother. Bo now positive where the three Lewis kids learned it from.

"I told my mom." Bo confesses, breaking their comfortable silence. "She suspected that I was going to ask you soon. I hate her when she gets all therapist-y on me, but in this case…" she trails off and stops her and Lauren from keeping up with their group. "She fishes out a small box out of her pocket and hands it to Lauren. "It was my grandmother's, but was left to me after she passed."

Gasping when the ring is exposed to her, Lauren takes it out and holds it in her palm. "It's stunning, Bo. But are you sure, I mean-" She effectively shuts up when Bo does the honors and slides it onto her finger. "Thank you."

Bo kisses her sweetly. "No, thank you."

"Did she say Yes mommy?" Charlie hops over very Yoshi likes, looking up at the two of them.

"She sure did, Bug!" Bo beams and watches her daughter jump into Lauren's arms. The two of them are a sight she will never take for granted.

Charlie hugs her Lo Lo and whispers into her hair. "Now we can be a real family."

"Together?" Lauren asks and Bo confirms.

"Together."

 **AN: Epilogue coming soon! Thank you for reading!**

 **Twitter: Thelabcoat13**


	35. Chapter 35

**Teach 35**

 _Last Day of School_

So much has happened these last few months, and the holidays made it fly by even quicker.

After Halloween, Bo and Lauren (and Charlie, too) immediately began discussing the importance in their lives. They all agreed that they'd move into Lauren's house for the time being, before looking into buying a new home for themselves. That her house had more space, plus whether Lauren wants to deny it or not, Shadow Thief is her puppy so he's a part of the deal, too.

Donnie and Dylan would also stay at the 'mother in law' space behind the main house until they save enough to rent or buy somewhere else. The brothers needed their own place anyways and were looking forward to setting up some roots instead of living out of their duffle bags. They make enough anyways with their construction job.

Another tie, well for Dylan at least, is Tamsin and Shane. Clearly things have changed for them since she's returned from her deployment, but neither one acknowledged it. When anyone asks about it, Dylan simply says that their just friends.

Sure, he has fallen in love with her more and more every day, but when he asked her out on a date, Tamsin unfortunately said no.

It crushed him but he tried not to let her know, focusing on their friendship instead. His family could see the sadness lurking beneath his forced smile and 'happy' demeanor though. They all just hoped he could finally get some closure from his heart's desire and move on from the one that got away. Even if he didn't see it that way.

As luck, would have it for Dylan, he got injured at work a week later, breaking a few bones in his hand. Tamsin noticed it at Shane and Charlie's Christmas recital and drove him to the ER to get a cast on it. That's what friends do.

What friends don't do is threaten the pretty nurse flirting with Dylan. Tamsin and he shared their first kiss that night.

Donnie was...well Donnie. He doesn't care about all the lovey dovey people surrounding him. He just focuses on his job and being the greatest uncle ever. His love life was ok with being put on hold, even if his sister's best friend, Ciara, broke up with her boyfriend.

Yeah, he didn't stay single for long with her on the market.

Although they all seemed perfect, they are still human. Bo and Lauren would bicker and have their tiffs about some things. First it was about finances and how they would split rent and what not. Soon they decided that a joint bank account would be easiest. They love and trust each other. Money shouldn't be getting in the way of that, especially if they are committed completely to one another.

The wedding plans were another cause of the arguments, but talking it out helped most of them. Their promise to never go to bed mad was still intact to this day.

Charlie adjusted to her Lo Lo's house so easily that you'd think she grew up there. Her room was redecorated and organized the way she wanted and the adults were happy. Although, Lauren got to see the eight year old throw her worst of tantrums now. They weren't often, but Bo was amazed at how easily Lauren handled them. Years of teaching must have taught her tons of patience. Not to mention her natural mothering instinct.

Today was the last day of school and the last day that Miss Lewis was Charlotte Dennis' teacher. Knowing this, Bo had a certain something special for her wife to be.

Anxiously waiting just inside the door of Miss Lewis' classroom, Bo was dressed in jeans and a comfy tee to pick up Charlie. Well, to pick of boy of her girls.

It was a half day at Thomas Elementary so all the classes were released at noon. The litters of kids said their goodbyes and exchanged signatures in their yearbooks. Many coordinating pool parties with the mom and dads in the room.

"Hey you." Lauren finds Bo hovering to the side and stands next to her. "Three months of no work. I can't wait to sleep in."

Bo huffs dramatically at her fiancée's happiness, but is secretly pleased to have her home more. "Must be nice. That way we can finalize some of the wedding stuff." She teases the blonde, especially when it's Lauren's turn to huff.

A few more parents thank Lauren for a great year, along with their energetic kids in tow, and leave the classroom. "Are we still going to lunch after?" Bo asks a little worried. She has a few things she wants to iron out with the blonde teacher. Her stress levels have been skyrocketing not finalizing a few things. With the wedding two weeks away, she's allowed to be a little stressed.

"Absolutely babe. I'll just need to put a few boxes away then I'm all yours."

"I like the sound of that."

* * *

"So... you and Lo Lo are getting married then going to have alone time?" Charlie rubs her full belly as she sits on the couch. Her and Shadow Thief becoming best friends since she moved in with her mother. The growing puppy abandoning his mother's room now in favor for Charlie's room. He's become her own little protector.

Bo shakes her head smiling at the scene in front of her. She never knew she could love a dog like this, yet her she is. "That's right, Bug. It's called a honeymoon. But Lo Lo and I will only be gone a week. Auntie Kenzi will stay here with you until we come back." She looks to make sure Lauren is out of earshot and leans forward closer to her daughter. "I was thinking we could as Lauren now. That way if she needs time to think about it, she can?"

Nerves. They're like tiny feathers tickling underneath your skin. And Bo is feeling them like crazy right now. She's had the papers for weeks now, but the timing never seems right. Then when it does, she never has them with her.

Charlie lights up like a Christmas tree and sits up abruptly. "Yes yes yes please! I can't wait!"

The squealing is loud and Lauren soon finds the three of them on the couch. "What can't we wait for?" She plops onto the comfy cushion and move her hands so the puppy can crawl onto her. She misses Bo's brief panicked look.

"Me and mommy want to give you something and mommy is scared but I told her not to be cause you love us and want to be one big happy family and love us all the time and-" A firm hand is clamped over the energetic child by her mother, mortified.

The little girl licks the offending palm. "Yuck Bug!"

"Ooohkay?" Lauren drawls out, confused.

Taking the cue to clue her in, Bo stands and grabs the manila folder. It's crumpled and you can see where she would fiddle with the one corner of it. Looking at it now, she even wonders why she has made asking such a big deal. She already asked for marriage, what's one more big thing?

"MoOoOom..."

"Right." Bo laughs and sits down, sandwiching Charlie in between them all. "Here." After weeks of practicing speeches and how to ask, this is how she does it. She simply hands the papers to Lauren and waits? She wants to thump her head against the wall. Especially since Charlie is quietly snickering at her.

Trying not to read too much into the others behavior, Lauren opens the folder and scans over the papers. It's a lot of to read and whoever drew up this form took time to put in things that Lauren doesn't really understand...until the last line. "Are these..?"

Bo is quick to wipe the tears falling from her fiancée's cheeks, before cupping them. "Adoption papers." She smiles at the shining eyes across from hers. "Bug and I talked about it and well, we want you to officially be Charlie's other mother. I don't need a contact to know you love her like she's your own baby, but we want this, us, to be everything. And you're everything to us."

Clutching the wrist close to her face, Lauren pulls Bo closer and kisses her soundly, squishing the kid in the process. "Mama stop kissing mommy! You're squashing meeeee!"

Lauren breaks the kiss, mouthing _'mama_ ' to Bo who nods happily. "That's who you've always been, Lo. But signings this X on that page will make it official."

Lauren doesn't hesitate to sign her name. And she debates if this could be the happiest day of her life or if it will just continue to get better. By look at the two sets of chocolate eyes staring at her with nothing but love in them, she knows this is just the beginning of their happily ever after.

* * *

"And now, I introduce the brides, Mrs. and Mrs. Dennis-Lewis!" The crowd cheers and Bo and Lauren emerge from their picture room.

Too many photos were taken and both are ready to have a glass of champagne or two. The ceremony was quick, but meaningful nonetheless.

Bo had the honor of standing at the alter watching her daughter toss flowers until she was at her side. When the music changed, she hardly noticed Dwayne walking beside her beloved.

Lauren was majestic walking down the aisle. Her long hair neatly put together in a bun decorated with white flowers to match her dress. The same little flowers that we placed in Bo's braid that also matched her dress. Both stunned by the beauty across when they were eye to eye and hands joined under the alter.

Fifty or so people were there to witness the 'I do's' and to celebrate their holy matrimony.

The rest was a blur. Congrats from people they haven't seen in years and people who are now considered close friends took photos and made small talk. Many were their parent's friends, but neither cared because they were officially married.

"Thank you all for coming." Lauren begins after many began to clink their glasses together cheering 'speech!'. "Today is a day I will never forget. The day this dream of a woman said I do to me." She holds Bo close, her eyes never leaving her face. "She chose me not only to be a wife and a daughter in law."

Lauren pause and looks to her other favorite brunette watching from her brother's lap. "But a mother to the greatest kid I have ever known. I love you Charlie." Her voice cracks and Bo kisses her cheek.

"Thank you for making my dreams come true." Lauren's voice is only for her wife, but the crowd continues to _'awww_ ' quietly. Sensing the emotional state from the blonde, Bo takes the microphone and clears the lump in her own throat. "I think it's time for our first dance. What do you guys think?"

The crowd cheers once more and their daughter runs up to hug her mama. "I love you too, mama." Once released, Charlie takes the microphone and the DJ plays their song, Ed Sheeran's Kiss Me.

"I love you so much Lauren Dennis-Lewis." She takes the blonde's left hand and places it on her violently beating heart.

"I love you, too Bo Dennis-Lewis." Hiding her face in her wife's neck, both ready for the many tomorrows life's journey will take their family.

 **AN: You guys win. There will be a sequel.**

 **Thank you for all the readers that continued with this story. It's fluffy and fun and it really love these characters. We will see more of them and probably extend their family. The reviews, favorites, follows, and constant feedback is truly amazing and I can't thank you guys enough. I need to wrap up a few of my other stories but hey, who knows? The sequel might be sooner than you think...**

 **Twitter: Thelabcoat13**


End file.
